


A Captain Canary Story

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: A Captain Canary Story [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A story about the Waverider's favorite couple after the surprise resurrection of a one Leonard Snart.





	1. Never Have I Ever

The Legends broke time. There were two steps they took to fixing it.

 

First off, Rip, immediately returned to the team after he noticed what interacting with their future aberration selves did to the timeline. With his extensive knowledge of time and space he would be crucial to figuring out what they needed to do to put everything back to normal.

 

Second, the nerd crew consisting of Ray, Stein, Nate, and Jax, let’s face it the kid’s too good of an engineer to not be considered one of them, built a device that would repair the damage to the time stream and set everything back. Upon detonating the device at the Vanishing Point, because of course the thing had to be used outside of spacetime for it to work, they quickly noticed that the device’s function of pulling time back together had an unintended but unbelievably amazing side effect…

 

It brought Leonard Snart back to life.

 

According to the nerds, the device must have reconstituted Leonard’s physical being allowing him to return from the dead. Needless to say, that Leonard was in for a hell of a shock when he woke up to find how much had changed in the year or so he had been dead.

 

Vandal Savage had long since been defeated.

The Hawks were gone.

There were two new guys on the team.

Sara was captain now.

Mick was a founding father.

Stein had a daughter.

Apparently, his younger self had been a part of a Legion of Doom.

Ray had a pet rat.

The team had helped Barry and Oliver’s teams fight aliens with the help of an alien in a skirt from another universe.

 

Wow did Snart have a headache trying to make sense of everything. Of course, there was still one thing that made nothing but sense to him…

 

How he felt about Sara.

 

Once they were alone after his surprise resurrection, Snart decided life was too short to put off making a move and proved that he was indeed _one hell of a thief_. After that he and Sara spent more and more time together playing cards, talking, making out, and…

 

That’s it. Sara wanted to take things further but, for whatever reason she still couldn’t get out of him, he wasn’t willing to take the next step in their relationship. She wasn’t mad, just confused. With all that talk about _me, and you, and me and you_ she thought he’d have wanted more with her. Oh well, she was patient enough to wait for him. After all she had to be a pretty patient person to captain a crew of misfit lunatics like the crew of the Waverider.

 

After a few days with no timequakes, the team was getting bored so Ray suggested something they could do for fun. Never Have I Ever. The team was both surprised and excited by the suggestion even Rip who only insisted they stay out of his liquor cabinet for the game’s purposes.

 

Ray started them off with, “Never have I ever… had a threesome.”

Sara was the only one to drink.

“Way to go, Blondie!” Mick stated very impressed with the former assassin.

“Thanks, Mick,” she replied.

 

“I believe it is now my turn,” Stein stated before taking a moment to think over his choice.

“Never have I ever done roleplay.”

Sara and Ray both took a drink.

“Really, Haircut?” Mick asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. So what? I like LARPing sometimes,” Ray responded.

“That’s not the kind of roleplaying he meant,” Jax explained to him as the billionaire’s eyes grew wide.

“So exactly what kind of roleplaying did you do and with whom did you do it?” Leonard asked of his girlfriend.

“Jealous?” Len simply raised an eyebrow at that knowing that she knew he wasn’t the jealous type.

“Fine, Nyssa and I roleplayed as nuns once, or twice.” Mick chuckled at the thought.

“Alright enough about me, Nate your turn.”

 

“Never have I ever made out with someone of the same gender.”

Sara, Amaya, and Stein all took a sip.

“Stein, I’m surprised,” Amaya said.

“Like you drinking wasn’t also unexpected?” the professor rebutted

“Touché, professor!”

 

“Never have I ever watched pornography,” Rip stated loudly enough to be heard over everyone’s giggling.

Surprisingly Nate was the only one to take a sip.

“Seriously?” Ray asked his friend with a mixed look of surprise and disgust.

“I was ten, I was flipping through channels late at night, it was an accident. I didn’t even know what it was at the time,” the historian defended before clearing his throat.

“Amaya I believe it’s your turn now.”

 

“Alright, never have I ever,” she started, looking around the room with a devilish smile at play on her lips, “met someone who reincarnated!”

Everyone but her and Nate had to drink to that one.

 

“Who’s turn is it now?” Leonard asked.

“Mine,” Mick announced.

“Never have I ever had a real job.”

“Good one, Mr. Rory,” Stein told him as he, Sara, Jax, Nate, and Ray all took a drink from their glasses.

“Does it count if you didn’t get paid?” Rip had to ask since Time Masters didn’t exactly get paychecks.

“Nope,” was all Mick replied.

“Your turn partner.”

 

“Let’s see,” Leonard put some thought into this.

What was something he hasn’t done that wouldn’t embarrass him to let his team know?

“Never have I ever had a good relationship with my dad.”

Surprisingly the only one who drank was Sara.

“Really?” Snart asked of everyone.

“My father abandoned me as a child,” Rip said sadly.

“My old man died when I was a baby. Can’t have a good relationship with someone you never _had_ a relationship with,” Jax said in the same saddened way Rip had just before.

“My father and I never got along at all,” Stein mentioned.

“Same here, we fought all the time,” Nate brought up.

“Ditto, he was always trying to get me into sports instead of science,” Ray added.

“My dad was always disappointed that I was a girl. You know the old-fashioned types they just want someone to carry on their legacy. He didn’t think a girl was worthy of wearing the totem,” Amaya stated while reaching up to touch her totem.

Nothing had to be said in regard to Mick’s family life.

 

“Fine then I guess it’s my turn,” Sara declared. “Never have I ever been in love.”

As Ray, Stein, Rip, Nate, and Amaya all took a drink Leonard had to admit to himself that he was hurt by that. Not by the fact that she didn’t love him but the fact that she would say that in front of him. He may not have been certain if what he felt for her was love but he at least thought that if she was just as unsure she wouldn’t just state it so bluntly.

“Really, what about Nyssa?” Ray asked apparently forgetting that Leonard and Sara were in a relationship.

“I thought I was at one time but when I returned to Star City everything just went to hell between us and I realized that it wasn’t really love. Anyway, I think it’s Jax’s turn. Right?”

 

“Alright you have to remember, I am pretty young and my mom always wanted me to be respectable and-”

“Just spit it out kid!” Mick yelled.

“Fine, never have I ever had sex.”

Mick was in an uproar over that.

“It’s not funny!” Jax yelled at him,

“Sure it’s not kid,” Mick replied before finally taking a drink as everyone else but Leonard did the same.

Sara leaned over to her boyfriend to whisper, “Len you haven’t taken a sip yet.”

Snart looked at her for a moment before excusing himself from the game.

 

“Hey Snart where are you going?” Jax shouted after him.

“What’s his problem?” Ray asked as unaware as the others were that Leonard hadn’t taken a sip of his beer.

 

Sara excused herself as well to chase after him and found him in his room lying on top of his bed shuffling their deck of cards. He looked sad. She stepped over to him as the door closed behind her.

“Snart, should we talk?”

“No. Go away.”

“Len talk to me. Why didn’t you drink when-”

“Because I never have alright!”

Sara was stunned into silence. Leonard sighed before continuing.

“I don’t get close to people. You know this. It’s not just because I don’t like being around people. As I’m sure you’re aware, I have scars. Lots of them. More than you would expect. They’re why I’ve always hated jail. Strip searches were always the worst part. Having everyone look at me like that, see the marks my father left on me from his lessons. The looks I would get were always a mix of disgust and pity. Pity, that was always the worst. Everyone seeing how weak I was.”

Leonard looked away from her in shame. Sara simply grabbed his hand and after glancing down at their hands he looked back to her.

“That’s why you’ve been pushing me away? Because you think I’d pity you?”

Snart tried to swallow the lump in his throat as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t you?”

Sara leaned in for a kiss which soon deepened, thoroughly distracting him as she quickly pulled his sweater up and over his head. As the kiss broke Leonard jumped back and kept his eyes tightly shut, afraid of what he’d see in hers if he opened them. She caressed his cheek as she spoke softly to him.

“Len, open your eyes. Please.”

He was still terrified of what he’d see but he couldn’t help it. The way she spoke to him while caressing his face made him weak. He opened his eyes and all he saw staring back was awe. He had never seen that before.

“I don’t pity you, Leonard. These scars don’t show that you’re weak, they’re proof that you’re strong.”

He gasped in shock. Never before had he heard something that made him feel so at peace with himself.

“These scars prove that you survived hell even at a young age and they prove just how much you care about your sister. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so strong or so caring before.”

 

Overcome with emotions he crashed his lips to hers and pulled her as close as he could before frantically relieving them both of their clothing. He had never wanted her more. He rolled on top of her, not because he was the dominating sort but because he wanted to show her just how much what she said meant to him, just how much _she_ meant to him. He had never had sex before and he doubted he ever would because from that night forward what they shared wasn’t considered by him to be having sex, what they did was make love. Pure unadulterated love. He wasn’t sure of his feelings before but now he was. He loved her more than he ever could have imagined loving anyone and he wanted to show her that all night long.

 

They had begun their love making at around 8 o’clock at night and by the time they finished it was almost seven in the morning. They were both exhausted by the end of it and Sara could barely think straight because of the hormones coursing through her but she was able to maintain a coherent enough sentence to tell Leonard that she had never had better before succumbing to sleep.

 

With a smug grin on his face he held her close to him as he fell asleep with her. Never before had he felt so content in his life. Never before did he feel so accepted by someone, so safe, so loved, as if for the first time ever someone actually saw him. Truly _saw_ him, which was more than he could say for even himself. How Sara could see someone in him that even he was blind to was beyond him. All he knew was that for the first time in his miserable life he was happy. And he didn’t care if Sara didn’t feel the same about him, all that mattered was that he loved her with every fiber of his being and he was intent on proving that to her any way he could. 

* * *

A few hours later, Leonard woke up to cook Sara breakfast in bed. Ask anyone who’s ever had his cooking they’d tell you he was a wizard in the kitchen. He was just finishing up the pancakes when Mick came stumbling in with a hangover.

 

“So how’d the game go?” Snart drawled amused at the rare sight of Mick hungover.

“Word of advice never play against Ray. He’s got a messed-up head and done so little that you can’t possibly beat him,” Mick replied while grabbing a piece of bacon.

Leonard slapped his hand away with the spatula. “Paws off, Mick, this is for Sara!”

“Ah finally got laid? Good for you!”

“Finally?” Snart asked with a furrowed brow.

“Blondie wasn’t the only one who noticed you didn’t take a sip at Jax’s turn. Don’t worry I won’t judge especially since your first time is with a super-hot assassin.”

“Jealous?” Len said with a smirk as he turned to face his partner in crime.

 

Leonard picked up the tray of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and headed back to his room where the woman he loved lay sound asleep. But that wasn’t the only surprise he had planned for Sara. He had a whole day of love planned for the two of them. A day to show her his skills, his thoughts, his feelings, and even…

 

His secrets.


	2. His Secrets

Sara awoke to an empty bed unsure of what it meant that Leonard had left until he walked back in carrying a tray of food.

 

“Morning, Sara.”

 

Sara pulled the covers up to cover her bare breasts as she sat up. She was surprised to see him like that, smiling and bringing what she could only assume was breakfast in bed for her. Len kissed her cheek as he placed the tray in her lap.

 

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too hard to fall asleep after you knocked me out.”

Sara and Leonard shared a small laugh as Sara began eating her pancakes. Her eyes went wide with the first bite.

“Oh, my god! This is amazing! Did you make this?”

“Yes, I did. Surprised?”

“Pleasantly, but yes very surprised. I didn’t know you could cook!”

Sara took a bite of her eggs and hummed in appreciation.

“Perhaps I should cook for you more often.”

“Perhaps you should.”

 

After a while she noticed Leonard was staring at her. She didn’t mind that he was staring it just seemed unusual the way he stared at her with a smile she had never seen on him before.

 

“You’re staring.”

“Want me to stop?”

“Not necessarily. Just curious as to why.”

“No reason. I’m just really, really happy,” Len said while letting out a breathy chuckle as his smile widened.

“Well after a night like last night I would hope you were happy. Otherwise I might need to take lessons from you.”

 

Leonard laughed at the idea that he’s better at love making than someone with far more experience than him.

 

“Trust me Sara, you don’t need lessons.”

 

Sara blushed at the comment.

 

“So, breakfast in bed? Why? Not that I’m complaining, but why?”

“Can’t I do something nice for my girlfriend?”

“You never have before. Why start now?”

 

Leonard paused to think about how he wanted to answer her. He didn’t want to tell her how felt just yet. Not like this. He wanted the moment he confessed his feelings to be as romantic as possible.

 

“I just wanted to start treating you the way you deserve.”

“Smooth.”

“I try. You go ahead and finish your breakfast, I’ll go get you a change of clothes from your room. I have a whole day planned for us and breakfast is only the beginning.”

 

Len kissed her cheek as he got up to leave. Sara didn’t know what he had planned for them but if breakfast was any indicator, it was going to be a great day.

* * *

 

Sometime later, the two lovebirds walked through a park local to the area where the Waverider had been parked holding hands while Leonard carried a duffel bag over his shoulder. Needless to say, Sara was immensely curious as to what he was hiding in the bag. They stopped upon reaching a lake where Leonard dropped the bag to pull out two pairs of ice skates.

 

“You are aware that we’re not at a rink and that it’s the middle of summer, right?”

“I am. Do you remember what Stein said about the device that brought me back to life? About what powered it?”

“Yeah he said it was akin to a mini-particle accelerator. Why?”

“Because like the big version in Central,” Len said while lifting a hand now emitting visible waves of cold before looking back at Sara, “it had some side effects.

 

Just like that he waved his hand over the lake and it froze over in an instant. Sara gasped in shock. She had no idea he had developed powers after coming back from the dead and wondered why he hadn’t told her.

 

“I’m sure you have questions. Well out with it.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Unless you count Gideon, no. When I first discovered my powers, I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to control them, that I’d hurt someone, even you.”

He looked down at his hands as he continued, “It’s why I started wearing gloves more often. After a while and with Gideon’s help I managed to gain some level of control over them.”

 

Len looked up to meet her eyes with his own.

 

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you sooner?”

“No. I understand, you were afraid you were losing control of yourself, that people would look at you like you were a monster because of it.”

 

Sara was staring down at her feet when Leonard looked at her intently, not needing to ask to know she wasn’t just talking about him and his powers but also about herself and the bloodlust. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead to show her he understood and that he appreciated how she could understand what he had been going through. He picked up the ice skates in his hand before reaching out to her with his other.

 

“So, shall we?” 

* * *

 

Leonard glided effortlessly across the ice while Sara struggled to remain upright. She was furious about that especially when Len started to literally do circles around her.

 

“I thought you’d said you’d been ice skating before.”

“Yeah when I was a kid. I haven’t been on ice since freshman year at high schoo-”

 

Sara slipped and fell forward only to be caught in Leonard’s arms who was chuckling at the sight of the highly-trained assassin being anything but graceful on the ice.

 

“Not as light on your feet as you look, Assassin.”

“Shut up, Crook!”

 

She pushed him away and tried to skate solo again. She got a few steps away before falling backwards being saved, yet again, by Leonard who swooped her up in his arms bridal style. He then whirled them around before setting her back down to spin her out and back into his arms like they were dancing. With her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her, she looked up at him almost speechless at how good Leonard was at this sort of thing.

 

“I may not be light on my feet but you certainly are.”

“Care to dance, Sara?”

“Unlike you I’m not going to turn down an offer like that.”

 

They danced their way across the ice for a couple of hours before sitting down on a checkered blanket for a picnic Leonard had prepared for them. The basket contained chicken carbonara for two, garlic bread, a salad, and a bottle of red wine with two glasses. So far Leonard had surprised Sara more today than he had since they first met and she wasn’t sure why the sudden change between them. Before he had kept her at arms-length and now he was going out of his way to plan a big romantic day for the two of them. It didn’t make sense.

 

“To us.”

Leonard clinked his glass against Sara’s before taking a sip.

“Why are you doing this?”

Leonard looked up at her with a smirk.

“Doing what?”

“This. All of this, the ice skating, the picnic. Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! Come on, Crook, just tell me already!”

 

Leonard reached for her hand and then stared happily into her eyes.

“A breath is stolen

A heartbeat missed

With aching chest

And fading sense

A man finds that which he has never known

That which he’s longed for more than all else

That whose name he’s never learned

That which all desire but few are lucky enough to find

That which brings sanity while making men lose their minds

The very thing is more than mere want

It’s desire incarnate

Passion ignited

The man has come to know it deeply

To know its purpose and reason

The thing he couldn’t bear to lose

He knows its name

And its name is love.”

 

Sara almost choked on her food. She wasn’t sure what was more surprising, the fact that Leonard just recited a poem or the fact that he loved her. Sara was beating her chest while continuing her coughing fit.

 

“This is why I wanted to wait to tell you.”

Leonard reached over to hold her and started lightly patting her back until she stopped choking.

“There. Better?”

“I, um… Look I-”

 

Sara’s stammering to find the right words to respond with was cut off with Leonard’s lips on her own. As they broke apart she could see he was smiling. She was speechless. She never would have thought that he felt so strongly about her or that he was the romantic he was turning out to be. Then she recalled last night’s game.

 

“Len, last night, what I said.”

She shook her head as she continued.

“I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be, Sara. I don’t need you to love me back. I just need you to be a part of my life.”

He took her hands with his as he stared deeply into her eyes.

“I would, however, like it if I could keep telling you how I feel. If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t say it again. But I’d like to say it again. I’d like to tell you every day, over and over again that I love you.”

Len chuckled softly with absolute delight.

“Because it feels really good to say it. Almost as good as it does to feel it. So?”

“You can say it, Len. I just hope you don’t mind if it takes a bit of time for me to get to the same place you are.”

Len smiled brightly as he shook his head.

“I don’t mind at all. I’d rather never hear those words than hear them said to me as a lie.”

 

And like that he kissed her soundly, taking her breath away. When their lips finally parted, a smirk rose upon Sara’s face.

 

“So, who did you steal that poem from? Frost? Dickinson?”

“Actually, I wrote it myself. I sort of dabble in poetry.”

 

Another thing she didn’t know about him. First that he can cook, then that he has powers, can dance, loves her, and now that he’s a closeted poet. What else was the crook hiding?

 

“You write poetry?”

“Sometimes, when I was a kid showing emotion got me a punch to the face so poetry became a sort of outlet.”

“Any other secrets you’ve been keeping from me?”

“I might also do some sketch work from time to time.”

“Really? Did you bring any-”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, Leonard had pulled out a couple of notebooks from the picnic basket.

 

“I wanted to share these with you. This red one’s part of my collection of poetry journals and this blue one has some of my sketches in it.”

 

He handed her the notebooks before continuing.

 

“I would have brought the others but there wouldn’t have been any room in the basket for food.

 

Sara laughed as she flipped through the sketchbook. The first picture was of Rip stylized to look extra snooty and British. The next was of Stein with an evil mustache and dressed like a villain while the one of Jax made him look like a cranky baby. Sara laughed as she continued past the drawings of Ray as a court jester, Kendra as a barista, and Carter as a caveman before stopping on a drawing of herself.

 

“These drawings were my first impressions of the team. I could tell right off the bat that Rip was stuck up and bossy. Stein drugging Jax was downright diabolical and the kid’s reaction was a bit infantile. I don’t think I have to explain Ray’s picture. Kendra, I didn’t even know was an actual barista when I drew that she just seemed like she _could_ be one. And Carter just seemed like a dumb brute. I had no idea why he and Kendra were together.”

“And this one? What you just thought I was beautiful?”

“That’s not what this is. This drawing shows you holding a spear by your side much like you do with your staff. Your expression shows that you’re ready for a battle. You stand above a garden of beautiful roses and poisonous thorns on a pedestal. You’re wearing ancient Greek robes like what a goddess would wear, while behind you, columns holding flames illuminate your beauty while representing your fiery temper.”

 

Speechless. Again. Sara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Couldn’t believe that he actually saw her this way.

 

“You’re not just beautiful, Sara, you’re ethereal. An ethereal warrior goddess. That’s how I’ve always seen you.”

“Always? How long have you-”

“Been in love with you? I’ve never really been sure of quite how I felt about you. That is until last night when you saw past my scars and made me feel safe for the first time in my life. That was when I was certain that I loved you. Perhaps I’ve loved you longer than that, I’m not sure. But I do know that I’ve always seen you like this ever since that bar in St. Roche where I came to realize that you were the most amazing person I had ever met. That was the day I became enamored with you, Sara.”

 

She smiled at him, completely amazed at how much he loved her. The rest of the day was just as wonderful. Leonard took her to an amusement park nearby where Leonard managed to win her a stuffed Tweety Bird after about a dozen tries. He swears that game was rigged. They shared some blue cotton candy as well as a laugh about how it had stained their teeth. They went on a few rides including a Tilt-a-Whirl they agreed wasn’t fast enough and a roller coaster that definitely was. After grabbing some dinner at one of the park’s ‘finest’ eating establishments they headed back to the Waverider where they found the place was a mess.

 

“What the hell happened here?” Sara asked the others as they cleaned.

“That’s classified,” was all Rip would say in response.

“Uh shouldn’t we tell them-” Jax began before being cut off by Stein.

“No, Jefferson, we should most certainly _not_ tell them about what transpired here today while they were out. Quite frankly I have too much of a headache from what happened today to even be bothered recalling those events.”

“I’m pretty sure the headache’s from your hangover more than a lot of messed up crap,” Mick said with a smirk.

“I am _not_ hungover!”

“Said the guy who drank more than the rest of us. By the way, didn’t know you were such a player back in the day, Professor,” Ray mentioned while nudging him with his elbow.

“Said the man responsible for getting us intoxicated!”

“Hey, I told you guys before the game started that people don’t like playing with me.”

“Yeah, now we know why,” Amaya shot back as she finished fixing the control panel.

 

Sara and Leonard had no idea what transpired here that day but they were pretty sure they didn’t want to know.


	3. He's Not Leaving Her

Three weeks after confessing his love to her, Leonard found himself in the middle of a chaotic battle with the rest of the team fighting League assassins in the 15th century for God only knows what reason. That’s when he heard her scream. He turned his head to see the most horrific sight he had ever laid eyes on…

 

Sara with a sword through her chest.

 

With a single scream of “NO!” Leonard let loose his powers unleashing an arctic blast that turned the horde of assassins to ice. Sara had already fallen out of the blast’s path and the team had been shielded by Firestorm’s powers, completely shocked to see Snart using metahuman powers. Leonard ran over to Sara whose blood was spilling out from her as she gasped for air. Without thinking, Leonard placed his hand on her chest and froze the gaping hole closed before picking her up in his arms and carrying her off to the Waverider.

 

* * *

 

 

Back on the ship, Gideon began healing Sara while Snart paced frantically back and forth not knowing what else to do. When the team made it back to the ship, they slowly approached Leonard whose hands were still emitting waves of cold out of fear for his girlfriend’s life.

 

“Mr. Snart if you could please follow us outside of the room, we really need to discuss these new powers of yours,” Rip said as calmly as he could.

“Snart, we need you to calm down. Okay? Sara’s hurt and this ice of yours probably isn’t helping anything,” Firestorm followed up as he lead the others inch by inch into the Medbay in order to shield them again if need be.

When Snart spoke he did so calmly but clear by his tone of voice that he was in a very bad mood.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Are my powers endangering Sara?”

“No, Mr. Snart. As long as you refrain from touching her at this state and maintain or preferably lower your current emotional level no harm will result to Ms. Lance because of your abilities.”

 

Snart kept his eyes locked on the unconscious assassin he was deeply in love with, refusing to look back at the rightfully frightened team as he responded.

“You heard Gideon. Sara’s not in danger from me. I’m not leaving her.”

“Len, I know you love her but there’s nothing you can do to help her right now so maybe you should-” Mick said as he inched towards his friend.

“I said I’m not leaving her!”

“Mr. Snart-” was all Rip could utter before Leonard snapped at them.

“I said I’m not leaving her!”

Snart turned violently around to face the others as a wave of cold shot out at them form icy spikes on the ground aimed toward them.

“Get out. All of you OUT!”

 

As he screamed this, Snart’s face started to become covered in frost as his expression twisted into one of pure agony. No one had ever seen him like this, not even Mick. As worried as they were for Sara’s sake they knew Leonard would never hurt her intentionally and that angering him would only make the situation worse so they did the only thing they could and left the room. Once they were gone Leonard turned back to Sara and took her hand in his as his powers calmed down and the frost left his face.

 

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“She’ll be okay, won’t she? She’ll be the same way she always was, right?”

“She will be okay, Mr. Snart, however she will most certainly not be the same.”

 

Leonard became visibly frightened as the AI said this.

 

“What- what do you mean she won’t be the same? What’s wrong with her?”

“There is nothing wrong. While scanning her injuries I came upon the discovery that Ms. Lance is three weeks pregnant.”

 

Leonard couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Wha- what did you say?”

“I said, ‘While scanning her injuries I came upon the discovery that Ms. Lance is three weeks pregnant’, Mr. Snart. Are you having troubles with your hearing?”

“No, I just- I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t imagining things.”

“Are you experiencing hallucinations? Would you like me to contact another member of the crew to come to your assistance?”

 

Leonard could swear the AI was being patronizing but he couldn’t care less. He took a few steps back until he was leaning against the wall. He then slid down into a sitting position trying to come to terms with the situation.

 

Sara was pregnant. She was pregnant with a _baby_. _His_ baby. Leonard Snart was going to be a father.

 

Not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would father a child. Sure, he had thought of what his future with Sara would be like countless times but he had never pictured them having kids.

 

Kids. Plural. This one wasn’t even born and yet somehow Len had started to picture him and Sara having more. He was even picturing as many as three or four. Him, Sara, their kids, one big happy family. He couldn’t believe he was thinking like this. He had never considered having kids in his life and now he wanted a whole mess of them.

 

For a split second, he considered that maybe this was some sort of mid-life crisis or the shock of finding out his girlfriend was pregnant that was making him crazy, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. He knew that he really wanted this. He wanted a family. He wanted a family with Sara. He was amazed at how excited he was. More so than he ever would have imagined being.

 

Leonard Snart had always told himself that he would never have kids because he didn’t want to end up like his father. But now he was certain that that would never happen, that Sara would never let that happen. He would be a good dad, far better than the one he had. He wanted his kid to know this so he stood up and walked over to Sara and placed a kiss on her midriff.

 

“I promise I will never hurt you, that I’ll always protect you. I promise that I will take care of you and tell you I love you every single day. I promise that I’ll never make you feel bad about yourself or bad at all and that I’ll be there for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on. I promise I love you.”

 

He kissed the spot where his baby rested again before the AI chimed in.

 

“Mr. Snart if you were attempting to speak to the fetus I should inform you that the child’s ears will not develop for another fifteen weeks at the least.”

“I know, I just- I just needed to say it.”

“Understood, Mr. Snart.”

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Is the baby okay? Was the baby hurt at all?”

“No, Mr. Snart. Your child is healthy.”

He smiled at the AIs words.

“Even in spite of Ms. Lance’s injuries and alcohol consumption over the past few weeks,” Gideon added, completely unaware that her words troubled Leonard.

 

After that Leonard sat back down to think about things. He was worried about the long-term, about whether or not the alcohol Sara had been infrequently drinking over the weeks since conception could cause brain damage. He doubted that even Gideon could tell if there would be complications like that. But it wasn’t just the baby’s health that he worried about. He worried about the life they could give it. Raising a kid on a timeship while fighting evil across history didn’t seem very practical. There were a handful of safehouses that could be turned into actual homes, the less conspicuous ones he used for laying low when the heat was too high.

 

Yeah, he could do that, he could turn one of his safehouses into a home for him and Sara and their baby. It would have to be one not located in or near Central since sending a kid off to a school where everyone knew the kid’s dad was a criminal would be impractical to say the least. There was this one in Coast City that would be perfect for a growing family and it wasn’t too far from Star where Sara’s father and friends lived.

Once he finished going over his plans in his head he started to think about baby names. A girl would be obvious, Laurel Lisa after both his and Sara’s sisters. A boy, now that was trickier. There weren’t a whole lot of people Leonard would want to name a kid after but he quickly decided upon Michael for either a first or middle name. It would be both a nod to his best friend Mick and in honor of the former Time Master responsible for bringing him and Sara together.

 

Wait! What was he thinking? He can’t start deciding things for his and Sara’s future without discussing this with her first. Then as if by magic Sara finally woke up.

 

“Len?”

“Sara?”

 

Leonard got up and moved over to her as she sat upright. A small groan escaped her lips as she clutched her chest.

 

“You alright?”

“Yeah other than the fact I almost died _again_.”

 

It was then that she noticed the ice on the floor.

 

“What happened?”

“I lost control for a bit, team freaked out, tried to take me away from you.”

 

He grabbed her hand and looked back up to face her as he continued.

 

“I wasn’t going to leave you. I will never leave you. I promise.”

 

Sara just rolled her eyes at how thick he was laying it on, completely unaware of what he had just learned, of the fact that she was pregnant. She got up from the medical bed and walked toward the door.

 

“Come on, Crook. We need to go talk to the team.”

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the Bridge, the team was pacing back in forth wondering if Sara would be alright alone with an erratic and superpowered Snart. Then their ever unkillable captain walked through the doors with Snart in tow.

 

“So, I hear you guys freaked out about Snart’s powers earlier.”

“He told you about them, Ms. Lance?” Rip questioned.

“I’ve known for weeks.”

“And you didn’t tell us?!” Jax yelled, feeling somewhat betrayed.

“I told Leonard to tell you guys. He’s been dragging his feet.”

 

Sara gave Leonard a playful glare to show that she was only a little annoyed with him for that.

 

“Guilty,” the thief announced while shooting Sara a flirtatious smile.

“Besides, it’s not like she’s the first captain we’ve had who kept secrets. Right, Gareeb?” Snart continued.

 

Amaya turned to Nate and mouthed ‘Gareeb?’ to which he just shrugged as clueless as her as to what they were talking about.

 

“We’re not just upset that the two of you lied. It’s also the fact that Mr. Snart seems to have difficulties in controlling his newfound powers and as a result is a danger to us all,” Stein mentioned.

“I think that’s an exaggeration. Len’s not a threat to any of us. He just lost his cool for a sec.”

“A sec?! He could’ve killed us if Jax and Stein’s powers weren’t shielding us from his ‘Arctic Blast’!” Ray shouted.

“Really, Ray, you had to give my power a nickname? I swear you’re turning into Cisco.”

“The simple fact is, Mr. Snart, that none of us are quite certain that you are capable of controlling yourself when emotions are running high and in this line of work that tends to be often,” Stein said as calmly as he could so as to not upset Leonard.

“Really, none of you? Not even you, Mick?” Leonard asked, turning to his partner.

“Uh-uh, I’m staying out of this.”

“What’s wrong, Mick? You afraid of me?”

“Len, stop.”

“No. No, I want to know if everybody here, if even my criminal partner thinks that I’m a threat.”

“Maybe it’d be better for everyone if we dropped Snart off back in Central City,” Nate suggested.

 

Leonard didn’t like that suggestion. His hands turned into frosty fists and his expression turned to pure anger.

 

“I’m not leaving her.”

“Mr. Snart, please calm down,” Rip insisted peacefully.

“I’m not leaving her.”

 

Sara gently grabbed his arm which turned his gaze from the others to herself.

“Len.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“No one’s going to make you.”

 

Snart’s gaze dropped to Sara’s abdomen for a brief moment as Sara turned to face the others.

 

“Right, guys?”

“Yes, Captain,” Amaya stated simply.

“If you trust that Mr. Snart is capable of maintaining control over his powers then we should trust your judgment,” Rip added.

“Thank you. Now, it’s been a long day we should all get some rest.”

 

And with that everyone took off for their individual rooms, all except for Rip and Leonard.

 

“Mr. Snart, may I have a word?”

“If you’re going to ask me to leave, you can forget it.”

“I wasn’t. I couldn’t help but notice a moment ago that you glanced at Sara or, more specifically, her stomach region.”

“Your point?”

“Perhaps I’m just seeing things but I can recall doing the same frequently when Miranda was pregnant with Jonas. I have to ask, is Sara-”

“Yes. She’s pregnant. She doesn’t know yet. Gideon told me while she was passed out.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Snart. Excited?”

“More than you can imagine. Although I suppose you could imagine it. Any advice? I mean you actually have experience with this sort of thing.”

“You’re asking advice from a man who lost his only child?”

“That was because of an immortal tyrant, not because you were a lousy father.”

“All I can tell you, Mr. Snart, is that honesty is always the best policy. No lies, no secrets, and you and your family should be just fine.”

“You seem so sure. Speaking from experience?”

“No. I never hid anything from Jonas or Miranda.”

“Then how can you be so sure that telling my kid the truth would be the right thing? I mean it’s not like you can tell a kid that their dad’s a criminal and their mom used to kill people for a living.”

“I am sure, Mr. Snart, for reasons that I cannot tell you. I can tell you, however, that if you lie to your children you will come to regret it in the future. Good night, Mr. Snart.”

“Good night.”

 

Leonard stared after Rip as he left not knowing what to make of the former captain’s cryptic words but Rip seemed to be pretty damn sure about this. Perhaps for once he’d listen to him.


	4. Home

It had been a little over a week since the fight against the League of Assassins and Leonard still hadn’t figured out quite how to tell Sara she was pregnant, not that Gideon hadn’t been pestering him about it frequently. He figured that if he didn’t tell her soon a timequake would bring up a new and more dangerous mission than what they’ve had lately and Gideon would tell her instead. So, he worked up the courage and headed for Sara’s room where he quickly learned that he wouldn’t have to tell her after all.

 

“Sara, just calm down,” Amaya asked of her friend as she panicked in her room.

“Calm down? Calm down?! I’m pregnant! What am I going to do? I can’t be a mother. I can’t!”

 

Leonard was shocked to hear those words. He had been so excited about the baby that he hadn’t even considered that Sara might not want it. He left before he could hear any more of the conversation.

 

“Oh, so you don’t want the baby?”

 

Sara sighed before answering.

 

“I didn’t say that it’s just- How am I going to tell Leonard? I mean I don’t even think he wants kids. He’ll probably freak out, steal the jump ship, and run away to Keystone or something.”

“Sara, that’s crazy. Leonard loves you and I’m sure he’ll love this baby.”

“Maybe.”

 

Sara looked down as she stroked her stomach which was still not showing yet.

 

“But how could we do this? How can we raise a kid? I’m a former assassin with a bloodlust and captain of a team of time travelling misfits and he’s a career criminal with ice powers. Oh, God! What if the baby inherits the bloodlust or Len’s powers? Gideon, are either inheritable?”

“I have no records regarding bloodlust inheritability but as I have already informed Mr. Snart, there is no guarantee as to whether or not the child will inherit his metahuman abilities.”

 

Sara and Amaya looked at each before glancing up at the ceiling to speak to Gideon.

“Gideon, are you telling me Leonard already knows I’m pregnant?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance. I informed him of your condition while you were unconscious from the fight with the League.”

“Well that explains why he’s been avoiding me.”

“Snart’s not avoiding you, he’s just been busy.”

“Yeah, that’s the excuse he gives whenever he takes the jump ship out. He’s probably just getting drunk somewhere.”

“On the contrary, Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart has not consumed any alcohol since learning of your pregnancy.”

“Really? Hmm, must be some sort of solidarity thing he’s doing for you.”

“Maybe. Gideon, do you know where Leonard takes the jump ship?”

“Yes, Ms. Lance. He takes the jump ship frequently to a beach house in Coast City, 2017.”

“A beach house?”

“Must be stealing stuff,” was all Amaya could think of to explain it.

“Or he’s cheating on me.”

Amaya raised an eyebrow at that.

“Do you _really_ think that?”

“No, but I seriously doubt Snart would hit up the same house for a robbery. Gideon, prepare the jump ship. We’re going to the beach house.”

“Yes, Ms. Lance.”

“This should be fun,” Amaya declared with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the beach house, Amaya and Sara walked through the door to notice that it didn’t seem like anyone lived there in spite of the furniture in the rooms. The living room contained a big black leather couch against a wall with a coffee table in front of it and a matching chair that sat opposite of the traditional gas fireplace with a simple white surround and mantel. The walls of the room were a soft gray which was light enough to not make the room feel dark or gloomy.

 

In the next room, Amaya was examining the contemporary kitchen noting how bare the black, wood cupboards and stainless steel fridge were. She shouldn’t be so surprised, the dust settling on the granite countertops showed that nobody had been here in a while or at least not in the kitchen. However, she did find it curious that the dark colors of the room, save for the deep blue backsplash, reminded her of something Snart would like. Perhaps this was his house? No, he didn’t seem like the homey type.

 

“What do you think this place is?” Amaya shouted as she walked past the laundry room.

 

She then rejoined Sara in a large dining room with a mahogany table able to seat eight.

 

“Don’t know, but from the looks of it, I’d say this was Snart’s dream home or something. Could be one of his safehouses.”

“You think a safehouse would look like this?”

“Sure, he did say once that he had a few places that no one would suspect of being an ‘evil lair’ as he put it. This could be one of them.”

“Want to check upstairs?”

“Sure.”

 

The two women then ventured up to the second level where they noted two empty bedrooms and three modern bathrooms before entering a finished master suite with a queen-sized, four-poster, mahogany bed with light blue bedding. The room was tidy and uncluttered from stuff. It kind of reminded Sara of Leonard’s room on the Waverider.

 

“Sara, come check this out!” Amaya shouted from the next room over.

“What is it?” Sara said as she stepped into a room off the master suite that was bare save for some sketches over white paint on the walls and other colored paint cans scattered across the floor.

 

The sketch on the walls looked like a forest scene. On the left was a bear with two squirrels on its head and a female fox at its feet, all of them looking to the center wall. In the corner, just to the right of those animals was a tree with a woodpecker clinging to the left side of it while on a branch on the center wall lied a falcon and a dove seated next to two birds resembling canaries. Just above them and to the right of the canary on the far side was a raccoon with a hummingbird on its head that was sitting on a small branch drooping down to the bird’s side from the animal’s weight. On the right was a male deer with an owl sitting on its head.

 

Sara couldn’t help but think that the bear’s grumpy expression resembled Mick and that the squirrels reminded her of Ray and Nate. She started to wonder if that was the point. The fox, no doubt was meant to represent Amaya, the deer was Jax and the owl was Stein. She thought the woodpecker could be Rip. They both did have the tendency of disturbing people whether it be with loud pecking or incessant rules. The falcon had the same look her dad had when he met Len and the dove reminded her of her mother. The canaries were no doubt meant to be her and her sister.

 

Sara couldn’t help the tear that fell from the fact Leonard had represented her late sister in the scene.

 

She figured the canary on the left was Laurel and the one on the right was supposed to be her due to the fact that the raccoon was right next to it. Of course Leonard would choose the thief of the animal world to represent him. Why he chose a hummingbird for what she could only assume was his sister, Lisa, was beyond her. She presumed it was because raccoons root through garbage and she would kill him to represent her that way.

 

Sara smiled softly at the sight of it. All of the animals were looking towards the same spot on the wall which she assumed was where a piece of furniture was meant to go. Sure enough, it was.

 

“This must be the nursery. Snart must’ve been getting this place ready for you guys for when the baby arrives,” Amaya said while opening the closet doors to find a crib box inside.

 

She pointed to the box and continued on saying, “He does know the baby’s not due for several months, right? Seems a little early to buy a crib.”

 

Sara laughed. She never would’ve thought of Leonard as being the type for having kids but everything about this place just made her think of him as one of those dads who puts in too much effort just to make everything perfect.

 

“I’m sure he knows. He’s probably just trying to make sure he doesn’t screw up. You know what kind of father he had growing up,” Sara replied.

“True. Want to head back to the Waverider? I’m sure you and Snart have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

As they left Sara realized why Leonard had chosen this place. She could see them raising their kid here. She could see them with a life as normal as possible.

 

Normal.

 

That was something Sara didn’t think was possible for her anymore, but now it didn’t seem so farfetched. She smiled as she looked back at the beach house, breathed in the ocean breeze, and sighed for she had finally found home once more. Leonard had brought her home.

 

* * *

 

Once she got back to the Waverider, Sara immediately went in search of Leonard who she found in the Galley drinking a bottle of beer. Weird. Gideon had said that he hadn’t been drinking since he found out about the baby and the look on his face…

 

“Something wrong, Len?”

“What makes you think that? I’m great.”

“Really? Because it looks like you’re trying to drown your sorrows. Not that I understand why you’d have sorrows with a baby on the way.”

 

With that comment, Leonard paused his sip and looked back at Sara who had sat herself upon the table before he set his bottle down.

 

“You know I know?”

“You know _I_ know?”

“I heard you and Amaya earlier.”

 

Sara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Leonard who continued.

 

“Look, I’m not going to make you keep it, but I’m not going to lie and say that I’m thrilled you don’t want the kid.”

“Wait, what? You think I don’t want to keep the baby?”

“ _I can’t be a mother_. Remember that? You said it just a few hours ago. I know. I heard.”

“Len, I was just freaking out. I mean you can’t exactly blame me. Our lives are complicated enough as is I was scared about throwing a baby into the mix.”

 

She quickly noticed Len was staring at her as she continued.

 

“What? You going to try and tell me you weren’t scared when you found out?”

“I was but I still wanted it.”

“And you think I don’t?”

“I- You wha-”

 

His words were cut off by her lips on his and as they broke apart he could see a smile upon her face.

 

“We’re keeping the baby,” she stated simply.

“We’re keeping the baby?”

 

Sara could only nod at that as Len’s eyes expressed a mix of surprise and joy at her statement.

 

“I- I’m going to be a father?”

 

Len’s smile widened before getting up from his seat and soundly kissing Sara who put her arms around his neck as he put one of his around her waist grasping her tightly. He then put one hand under her thigh and lifted her off the table causing her to grip his waist with her legs as a squeal left her lips. He carried her off to her room, if only because it was closer, and decided to show her how happy he was about the decision.

 

* * *

 

After they were done, Len had collapsed on top of her and began softly kissing her.

 

“What was that for?” she asked happily.

“It was a thank you. For being with me,” he said before bringing one of her hands to his chest where a good number of his scars rested.

“For accepting the parts of me I’ve been too ashamed to accept myself. For making me fall in love with you. For having my baby,” his eyes practically teared up with joy as he continued.

“For giving me everything I never knew I wanted out of life. I don’t know how I could ever repay you, but I swear I will spend every day trying to make it up to you. I love you, Sara.”

 

He started kissing his way from her lips along her jaw and to her neck as he kept repeating the words, “I love you,” over and over again until Sara flipped him onto his back. She then began to show him he wasn’t the only one who considered themselves to be lucky in their relationship and she was just as thankful as he was that they were in each other’s lives.


	5. What Happened a Month Ago?

The next day, Sara and Leonard were walking down a corridor of the ship discussing just about anything related to the baby, including why Leonard had stopped drinking because of it. Apparently, he was worried that even occasionally drinking alcohol could allow him to become the abusive drunk his father was and he decided to quit cold turkey. Sara told him he was being paranoid but he didn’t care. ‘Better safe than sorry’ was his explanation. Their next conversation was about who would get up in the middle of the night to take care of the kid.

 

“I’ll do it,” Len stated simply.

 

Well that was easy.

 

“Really? You want to lose sleep to deal with a crying baby?”

“It’s _our_ crying baby. Besides I told you, I want to be a good father. If that means not getting a full eight hours then so be it.”

“Okay. What’s next?”

“Godparents. Who do we trust to look after the kid if God forbid we both die?”

“My dad.”

 

Len raised an eyebrow which caused Sara to furrow hers.

 

“What? You don’t like my dad?”

“He’s an ex-cop and a drunk who tried to kill his youngest child. Reminds me of my old man.”

“Quentin Lance and Lewis Snart are two very different people and besides my dad’s getting help for his drinking.”

“Maybe but still, if all it takes is losing a kid to push him over the edge then if you die he’d be too busy getting drunk to focus on raising his grandkid.”

“He wouldn’t!”

“You sure? You really sure he wouldn’t start drinking again? Because I don’t want to leave our kid with someone who has a drinking problem.”

 

Sara sighed in defeat. She wanted to believe that her father would be better for her kid but she wasn’t sure he could cope with losing her for a third time to not curl back into the bottle.

 

“Fine. But if not my dad then who?”

“How about… your mom instead?”

“My mom?”

“Sure. She’s not a vigilante or superhero. She’s not involved with any of this. She doesn’t live in Star City which we both know is the more dangerous between both our cities-”

“Okay, my mom it is then. What about names?”

“I was thinking Laurel Lisa for a girl after our sisters and Michael for a first or middle name for a boy after Mick and Rip. I mean Mick’s my best friend and Michael being Rip’s real name and him being the reason we met and all-”

“We’re not naming the kid after anyone we know!” Sara declared.

 

Len was confused to say the least which was clear by his expression.

 

“Why? I thought you’d at least want to name our kid after your sister. You know assuming it was a girl.”

“We can give the kid Laurel as a middle name but definitely not a first. It’d be too weird.”

“How?”

“Example, ‘come here Ray, come suckle mommy’s breast’,” she said while making the come here gesture with her finger.

“Okay first, we are never naming our kid after Ray. Second, babies don’t come when they’re called. Third, I see your point. But we could still use the middle name to honor someone we know, right?”

“If it’s a girl, yes. But if it’s a boy I say the middle name should be Andrew, like yours.”

 

Len furrowed his brow at that.

 

“Like me? Why?”

“Because if it’s a boy I want to name him Leonard Andrew Snart Jr.”

 

He shook his head violently while waving his arms in opposition.

 

“No! Absolutely not! Besides didn’t you just say-”

“It’s different if we name it after you,” Sara said while wrapping her arms around Leonard’s neck.

“Not like you don’t already-” Sara continued as she pressed her body up against his seductively.

“Not the point!” he responded while removing himself from her arms.

“Besides, why would you want to name the kid after a criminal?”

“Because you’re not just a criminal, Len. You’re the baby’s father and whether you like it or not, a hero and one of the best people I know. The kid would be lucky to be named after you.”

 

Just as Sara was wrapping her arms around Leonard’s waist, Mick crossed their path.

 

“Kid? What kid?” the pyro asked.

“Our kid. Sara’s pregnant.”

“Congrats.”

“Thanks. Now maybe you could convince her that naming the kid after me, is a terrible idea?”

“Don’t count on it. I can pretty much guarantee you you’re going to lose that argument, Boss.”

 

Mick chuckled, failing to suppress his laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sara asked him.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.”

 

Mick laughed again before heading off down the hall.

 

“Well that was weird,” Len said with an inquisitive expression.

“Definitely weird. I swear lately it seems like the team all knows something we don’t.”

“Gideon, do you know if that’s true?”

“I believe that whatever the team is keeping from the two of you is in regard to the incident that occurred about a month ago while you were out on a date.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Sara asked of the AI.

“Unfortunately, I am also out of the loop. I was offline at the time and I know not who was responsible or what occurred during that time.”

“Interesting,” Leonard drawled.

“Should we ask them?”, he continued.

“Already tried. Apparently, they’ve all taken an oath of secrecy. Jax, however, thinks we should know.”

“Think he’ll tell us?”

“Don’t know,” Sara replied as a devilish smile grew on her face.

“Care to find out, Len?”

“What did you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Leonard and Sara found him, Jax was in the library reading a book that Stein had recommended to him saying something about how kids today don’t read as much as they should. The two of them were intent on getting the information they wanted out of him any way they could.

 

“Hey, Jax. How are you doing?” Sara asked.

“Fine,” Jax answered before noticing her and Snart’s devilish grins and asking, “Why do you ask?”

“We were just wondering what happened last month while we were out. You know, the day everyone was hungover because Ray is an evil genius at Never Have I Ever,” Snart answered.

“Uhh… I can’t tell you. I wish I could, but the others agreed that we wouldn’t tell you and I’m not going against them.”

“Jax, need I remind you that I am the captain and that you have to do as I say? Well I say that you have to tell us what happened. What is the team keeping from us?”

“Uhh…” Jax stammered.

 

Snart approached Jax, walking up behind his chair and placing his hands on the kid’s shoulders near his neck.

 

“Or she could always use her skills as a highly trained, highly _lethal_ assassin to make you tell us. Although that would be incredibly messy and I’m not in the mood to clean up your blood,” he said while leaning down to Jax’s ear.

“Um,” Jax whimpered.

“You could always freeze his limbs off. There wouldn’t be blood then.”

“True, true. So, what do you say, Jax, you going to tell us or are we going to have to make you?”

“Um… I… uh…”

 

Suddenly, and much to Jax’s relief, Nate’s time seismograph goes off and the team is gathered for the next mission which was apparently dealing with the robots from 2147 in 2017. How the robots got to that time was a question they would ask later. Right now, they had to deal with the robots before they brought the modern world to their knees.

 

“Alright, Jax and Stein, we need Firestorm in the air with Ray to stop the ATOMs from attacking Mercury Labs from above. Nate, you and Amaya-”

“Can we not call the robots, ATOMs. It seems kind of weird to be fighting something with the same name as me. How about OMACs instead? That was the original name for the tech, after all.”

“Fine. OMACs it is. As I was saying, Nate and Amaya you’re taking on the robots in the Mercury Labs data core. Rip, Leonard, and Mick, you’ve got the ones at the warehouse where the device the robots are after is being stored. Mercury’s working on a new satellite system to improve worldwide computer safety. Everyone, places.”

“What about you? What are you going to do?” Nate asked.

“I’m going to be coordinating from here. I can’t go out on this mission,” Sara answered him.

“Why not, Ms. Lance?” Martin asked.

“Because I’m pregnant.”

 

The team offered her and Leonard their congratulations as they left for their respective missions. While fighting the robots in the sky, Ray and Firestorm came across a teenager wearing another ATOM suit. As the teen blasted the rest of the robots to smithereens, Ray and Firestorm looked at each other both wondering who the guy was.

 

Their wonder was soon interrupted by the OMACs blasting at them. Firestorm took out two at once while Ray shrunk down to take one out from the inside. He managed to get out of the thing before it blew up from its own blasters backfiring. After the last few robots were destroyed he and Firestorm turned to the mysterious 14-year-old in a rip-off ATOM suit.

 

“Uh… who are you?” Ray asked him.

“Name’s Ryan. Ryan Choi. Friends call me Atom,” the eager teen replied.

“As you can see I’m a big fan of yours, Dr. Palmer,” he continued.

“You know my name?”

“Yeah… Which I probably shouldn’t have said aloud. Crap! Boss is going kill me.”

“Who’s your boss?” Firestorm asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Nate and Amaya were protecting Tina McGee from the robots back at the lab when a streak of yellow lightning ran through just before the robots fell to pieces having apparently been dismantled by the blur.

 

“I thought Bar-” Nate said before cutting himself off so as to not reveal Barry’s identity to Dr. McGee, “The Flash was in Star City helping Ol- The Green Arrow.”

 

 Amaya merely shrugged, not knowing what to make of the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

As all this was happening Snart, Mick, and Rip were trying their best to keep the robots from the prototype in the warehouse. They quickly noticed that the robots were not alone. The robots were accompanied by the guy who had brought them back to that time, a man calling himself Brother Eye. He did a whole villain speech about a guy who had dated Felicity having started a group of cyber-terrorists who were his inspiration. In his time, cyber-terrorism was next to impossible because of the satellite and he had traveled back to make things easier for himself.

 

Brother Eye had left the robots to destroy the Legends while he went off into the warehouse and from what the team could hear, started shooting the people guarding it. Just as the robots had become almost too much for them, the yellow blur ran past them.

 

“Who invited The Flash?” Snart asked in an annoyed tone.

Barry never was one of his favorite people.

 

The blur stopped running as the robots fell apart revealing himself to be a 12-year-old in a white and red suit.

 

“Flash? You must have me confused with my grandpa. Name’s Impulse.”

 

Before the team could respond, they noticed a high-pitched whir coming from inside the warehouse and a bright flash of light. They ran inside to find Brother Eye had been frozen solid. The culprit? A 10-year-old boy with black hair wearing a parka and goggles similar to Snart’s own and holding a cold gun.

 

“And who the hell are you?” Snart asked the strange boy.

“Cold. Kid Cold,” he replied while turning to face them.

 

The boy then slung his gun over his shoulder in a similar fashion to how Leonard does with his own before cocking his head.

 

“Nice to meet you,” he continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect another chapter too soon. I'm still working on the next one and I kind of want to build suspense for it. It's going to be part one of a mini-arc that I still haven't quite figured out yet. Kid Cold is going to be important and may get his own story separate from this at some point. Stay tuned! Also, don't be afraid to comment. Seriously, I would LOVE some feedback.


	6. Kid Cold Part 1 - Let's Talk

“Nice to meet us? We already met a month ago, remember?” Mick asked in response to Kid Cold’s introduction.

 

The 10-year-old shook his head.

 

“Must’ve been an older version of me. I haven’t dealt with you circa 17 Legends yet.”

“Circa 17?” Snart asked with an eyebrow raised.

“As in 2017,” the young speedster to his right explained before rushing to Kid Cold’s side.

 

Kid turned to Impulse.

 

“Impulse, data core secure?”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Boss?”, Rip asked the boy.

“Yes. Boss. You got a problem with that, Mr. Hunter?” Kid snarled.

“No, it just seems a bit odd that someone clearly older than you would be taking orders from someone your age.”

“Atom overthinks things and I never look before I leap. It’s why I’m called Impulse, as in impulsive. I also have this tendency to talk really fast and ramble on and on and on and-”

“Stop talking,” Kid ordered of his friend.

“Yes, sir.”

“Back up a minute. Did you say Atom?” Snart asked them.

“Yeah, we have a partner who made a suit based off of Dr. Palmer’s blueprints. If he could think of a more original name, he’d go by that instead,” Impulse answered.

“I said stop talking. I didn’t say start talking again. Now come on, we have work to do,” Kid Cold said as he headed for the exit.

 

Snart blocked his path.

 

“Not so fast, _Kid Cold_. You’re not going anywhere until you explain yourselves,” Snart drawled before turning to Mick and Rip, “And you two are explaining how it is you guys all know each other.”

“Just for the record we never met that Impulse kid or this Atom rip-off they’re talking about,” Mick defended.

“Whatever!”

 

* * *

 

Back at the Waverider, the Legends gathered along with the three young heroes to discuss what just happened.

 

“So, you mean to tell me that Barry’s grandson and Ray’s number one fan became superheroes who work for someone years younger than both of them who’s basically just a mini-Snart? And that the rest of you had actually met Kid Cold before?” Sara asked.

 

Everyone just nodded.

 

“Then why keep it a secret? What, did you think I’d be mad that some kid is running around stealing my shtick?”

“We had our reasons for keeping this from you both, Mr. Snart-” Rip began before being interrupted by Jax.

“Kid Cold’s real name is Leonard Snart Jr. He goes by LJ for short. He’s your and Sara’s son from the future. He has an older brother, David who was adopted but didn’t know it. But when he did find out he ran away and became a time pirate who tried to kill us but he was really looking for you out of revenge for lying to him his whole life. LJ saved us from him but wound up killing him to do so! There! I said it. The rest of you can yell at me later.”

 

Sara and Leonard were stunned silent. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Kid Cold was their son. They adopt a kid in the future and he becomes a time pirate who wants them dead for lying to them. And to top it all off, their younger son killed his brother to save their team. Sara looked over to Leonard who wasn’t blinking and had his mouth open wide, apparently in shock. She then looked to LJ who was just as stunned as they were to hear all this. But that didn’t stop the boy from responding.

 

“I- I kill my brother?”

“Dude,” Ryan said in a sympathetic tone before reaching out for LJ’s shoulder.

 

LJ removed Ryan’s hand and backed away.

 

“I- I just need to be alone for a minute.”

 

LJ then ran out of the Bridge as everyone else looked on. Everyone except Leonard who followed after him.

 

* * *

 

LJ had made his way to the cargo hold where he slumped down next to one of the crates putting his head in one hand. Leonard entered the room and paused for a moment unsure of how to talk the kid. _His_ kid. This was going to be hard.

 

“Um… I’m sorry… about your brother,” the elder Snart said nervously.

“Don’t be. He’s not going to die. I’m going to make sure he doesn’t.”

“And what if you can’t?”

“I will. I’m the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, I can do anything I set my mind to.”

“With a cocky attitude like that I’m surprised you haven’t gotten yourself killed yet.”

“I don’t fear death.”

“You should.”

“Why? Both my parents have died and come back, so why should I be afraid of death?”

“Because death isn’t always like that! It isn’t something you always get the chance to come back from… Just ask your Aunt Laurel if you don’t believe me.”

 

LJ looked away from his father causing a brief pause.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Leonard asked of his son.

“Doing what?”

“This. This Kid Cold thing. Why did you become this? What did I do to screw up your life this bad?”

“You didn’t screw up my life. What the hell would make you think that?”

“First, language. Second, from what I’ve seen nobody gets into this gig without some tragic backstory. Boating accident, dead mom, abusive dad-”

“You _never_ hurt me! You would _never_ hurt me! Alright? If you think for even one second that you could be anything like Lewis was then you’re even stupider than Uncle Mick,” LJ shouted knowing full well where his dad was going with this.

 

LJ sighed a breath of annoyance at the fact his father could believe himself capable of something so horrible.

 

“Then why?” Leonard asked softly in relief that he didn’t turn out like his father.

“I wanted to be like you.”

“Well that’s a very poor life choice.”

“How? Even though you had a crappy childhood your life still turned out pretty good. You have mom, kids, good friends, you get to save the world on a daily basis,” LJ said before continuing, “Tell me how exactly wanting that is a poor life choice.”

“Because it’s dangerous. Because your mother and I didn’t get into this life when we were anywhere near as young as you are. Because I want better for you.”

“You mean you want me to have a normal life.”

“Exactly.”

“Hate to break it to you, but normal was never going to be an option for me.”

“How so?” Leonard asked with a worried expression.

“Aside from how not normal my parents are, I’m a genius.”

 

The elder Snart furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“A _what_?”

“My IQ is 179. Caused me to skip a few grades. I’m actually in the same freshman class that Ryan is,” LJ explained.

“Really?” Len asked with wide eyes, surprised to hear that a kid of his was doing so well in school.

“Yeah. That’s actually how Ryan and I met. When I was eight I skipped up to seventh grade and he and I were in the same science class. I noticed he was working to replicate Ray’s suit and ‘hinted’ that dwarf star matter was key to getting it to work. Been best friends ever since.”

“So, he became Atom the sequel two years ago and you became Kid Cold, when exactly?”

“A couple months before then. I had developed my own arsenal of cold weapons including a modified version of your gun, a few cold grenades, and a sai.”

“What’s a sai?”

 

LJ took out his sai from a holster at his waist.

 

“This, it’s like a ninja blade of sorts. I designed it so it was sharp enough to pierce armor and with a push of this button on the end of the hilt the blade emits cold energy to freeze someone from the inside out.”

“You seem awfully comfortable with killing people.”

 

LJ looked away from his father.

 

“I don’t like it, but in this line of work you sometimes don’t have a choice. I actually tried not killing anyone when I first started out but then Ryan almost got killed by one of the bad guys we were fighting and if I didn’t kill them I would have lost my best friend in the world. I couldn’t let that happen so I shot the guy with my gun and he froze solid.”

 

His expression grew sad as he continued.

 

“At first I was haunted by what happened but after a while I guess I’ve gotten used to it.”

“How old were you? The first time you killed?”

“Just a few months shy of my ninth birthday. Back then it was just me and Ryan. We didn’t meet Impulse until later.”

“Hmm. How did you meet the Flash’s grandson anyway? One would think you two were born a couple decades apart given that you’re from different generations.”

“We were. Ryan and I met him while we were tracking time pirates to Bart’s era after they stole the Mona Lisa. After that we became a team.”

“Okay first off, I can’t believe those pirates beat me to the punch-”

 

LJ laughed at his dad’s comment.

 

“-And secondly, Impulse’s name is Bart?”

“Yeah, Bart Allen. His dad named him after his grandpa.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“I can’t believe my son is friends with the grandson of Barry Allen,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

“Well I am so too bad.”

“Fine, but just out of curiosity how exactly do you travel through time? I seriously doubt that you’ve got your own timeship and there’s no way I’d ever let you use the Waverider or the jump ship.”

“I snuck onto the Waverider a few times and made notes on how the engines worked. Then I just compressed all that into blueprints for a portable time jump device.”

 

LJ then pulled the device out of his jacket pocket.

 

“I call it the Temporal Transporter. You just twist the top half of the orb like so-”

The Temporal Transporter emitted a holographic display as LJ showed his dad how the device worked.

“-input the date, time and location, twist it back in place-”, he continued while turning off the device.

“-and push the button on top. So long as you’re touching the device when the button’s pushed you get instantly transported to that date.”

 

Leonard nodded, impressed that his son could build something so advanced at such a young age.

 

“And you made this just from looking at the engines of this ship?” the elder Snart said as he took the device from his son’s hands to examine it.

“Hey, I told you I was a genius.”

“Apparently. How I had a kid that was so smart is beyond me.”

“Really?” LJ said with an eyebrow raised, “You do realize I get my intelligence from you, right?”

“Me? Pfft. I’m nowhere near that smart.”

“Maybe you are, maybe you’re not. Fact is you’ve never had the luxury of having your intellect tested, so you don’t really know do you? Personally I think you could claim genius status if you ever bothered to learn the science stuff. Intelligence isn’t about _how much_ you know it’s about what you _can do_ with what you know.”

 

Len rolled his eyes at the thought that he could be a genius.

 

“Why do you think so highly of me? You said earlier that you wanted to be like me but I don’t get why. I’m a career criminal who robs and kills people and yet you talk about me like you idolize me or something.”

“I do. You’re my hero, always have been.”

 

Snart’s eyes widened at that. He had always said he wasn’t a hero and would insist he didn’t like being considered one, but to hear his own son say that he was his hero warmed his heart. With the father he had growing up, he never could’ve imagined being his own kid’s hero. But if he were being honest with himself, he really liked to hear it.

 

“I’m- I’m your hero?”, he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, you are,” he replied with a smile.

“Why?”

“When I was six I didn’t know about all this Legends stuff. You and mom never told us kids about what you guys did for a living but I was always a curious kid so one day I followed you on to the jump ship and tagged along on one of your missions without you knowing. You were fighting metahumans from another Earth and in the chaos, I got hit in the chest by a meta with ice powers called Icicle Jr. Anyway, heart froze, heart stopped.”

 

Leonard gasped in horror at the thought of his son almost dying.

 

“Next thing I know I’m waking up in the Medbay with you and mom standing over me telling me about how I was dead for a few minutes before Gideon could save my life. After that I developed a bit of an ice phobia. You noticed almost immediately and you took me outside and let me hold your cold gun as you showed me that there wasn’t anything to be afraid of.”

 

The elder Snart smirked as his son continued the story.

 

“I wasn’t entirely convinced until you showed me your powers too. After that I realized that you can’t be afraid of something if you could master it. That’s the day I decided to become Kid Cold. It was the day you became my hero. You helped me conquer a fear that could’ve consumed me if I let it. I don’t know if I ever thanked you for that. But thank you, for being there for me when I thought I was alone.”

 

LJ got up and gave his father a hug which took the thief by surprise before reciprocating.

 

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, Junior.”

 

LJ laughed at this.

 

“That’s what my dad calls me.”

 

Leonard joined his future son in a small laugh before being called back to the Bridge by the kid’s one day mother to deal with someone they never thought they’d see again…

 

Per Degaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm hoping to build suspense during this mini-arc so it may be a few days before the next chapter is posted. Also, please leave comments!


	7. Kid Cold Part 2 - OMAC Attack

Back at the Bridge the Legends were with LJ’s team discussing how exactly Brother Eye got his hands on a timeship. As it turned out, Per Degaton was responsible. While fighting the OMACs earlier, Bart had taken a memory card from one and began running an analysis on it to figure out what was going on.

 

The memory card had revealed that Per Degaton had evaded Savage’s attempt on his life and allied himself with Brother Eye. Together with Per’s knowledge of Savage and Eye’s computer expertise the two of them were able to steal a timeship from right under the Time Masters’ noses along with a hundred OMACs.

 

“A hundred?! We only took out thirty!” Sara yelled in surprise.

“Which means that Degaton has the other seventy and is planning something big with them, bigger than Brother Eye’s mission,” LJ stated while leaning over the console.

“Question is, is what,” Leonard drawled as he too leaned over the console.

 

Sara smiled at the sight of them. LJ was so much like Leonard, she wondered if he took after her at all.

 

“So, anyone have an idea how we’re going to locate Future Hitler?” Mick asked.

“Easy. The robots are powered by dwarf star matter just like the ATOM suit. That stuff gives off its own unique signature so we should have no problem tracing it. Matter of fact I can do that right now,” Ryan said before bringing up a holographic map from his suit’s gauntlet.

“Got it. The robots, and hopefully Per Degaton too, are located at… Oh, crap that’s not good,” Ryan continued.

“What is it?” LJ asked of his friend.

“They’re in DC.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the White House, Per Degaton was storming the Oval Office with five of his robots as the others laid waste to the Pentagon and the Capitol building. The Secret Service tried to fend off the robots but to no avail as their bullets had no effect on the cybernetic nightmares. One robot grabbed hold of an agent’s gun before lifting said agent into the air and throwing him across the room. Two robots fired at three other Secret Service agents who fell dead immediately.

 

As the human-robot firefight ensued Per Degaton strolled casually down the halls with two of his robots toward the Oval Office. While entering the room, he was met with guns pointed at him. Per Degaton laughed at the sight.

 

“Do you really think those will stop me?” he asked before snapping his fingers.

 

The robots then blasted the agents in the room killing them instantly, all but one who was merely badly injured. Per Degaton approached the downed agent and kneeled down to speak to him.

 

“You going to tell me where your precious President is or am I going to have to kill you instead?”

“Screw. You,” the agent struggled to say due to his injuries.

“So be it then,” Per said as he stepped aside for a robot to finish off the noble agent.

 

* * *

 

The Waverider arrived at the scene just as the President was being rushed out through a secret exit tunnel in the White House. She looked up with her Secret Service agents at the timeship as it landed and watched as the door opened revealing Sara Lance and the other Legends who were rushing out to stop the attacks.

 

“Get in, Mrs. President,” Sara said while nodding her head to the Waverider’s entrance.

“White Canary, it’s good to see you again,” the President said as she and the agents boarded the ship.

 

LJ, Bart, and Ryan followed behind the Legends as they rushed off to battle startling the President.

 

“Did you hire kids?” she asked of the Legends’ fearless captain.

“No, they just tagged along and are too stubborn to stay out of trouble. Now, let’s get you out of here.”

“What exactly is this thing? A spaceship?” one of the agents asked.

“Timeship actually, although it is capable of spaceflight,” Gideon chimed in.

“Who said that?!” the agent asked while drawing his gun in a panic.

“That’s our ship’s AI, Gideon. Don’t worry she’s nothing like HAL,” Sara explained as she led the President and agents down the hall of the timeship.

 

* * *

 

“Impulse, you speed on down to the Capitol with Firestorm and Vixen to take out the robots there. Atom 2 you head to the Pentagon with-” LJ started before being cut off by his dad.

“First of all, you kids shouldn’t be here. Second of all-” Leonard began before he himself was cut off by a single blast from the sky as about forty robots showed up.

“Well, well, well we meet again Legends. Long time no see,” Per Degaton said as he stepped out of the White House.

“I hope you don’t mind that I called in reinforcements. I had wanted to take out some of the political leaders over at the Capitol but this seemed more important,” Future Hitler continued.

“As long as you don’t mind getting your ass handed to you,” LJ retorted as he pulled out his gun.

“Language,” the elder Snart shot back while aiming his own weapon at Per Degaton.

“Seriously?” Mick asked of his criminal partner, surprised to see him reprimanding someone of their use of profanity.

“What? He’s my son. I’m supposed to keep him from swearing.”

“Your son, huh? Well I hope you two have said your goodbyes because none of you are making it out of this alive. Robots attack!” Per Degaton said as he fled from the scene with the help of an OMAC.

 

Then all hell broke loose. About a dozen of the robots headed off after the Waverider while the others stayed to fight the Legends and mini-Legends. Nate steeled up and Amaya summoned the powers of a gorilla as they began punching robots left and right. Mick and Leonard fired off their weapons into the sky at several of the robots who were able to dodge their attacks effortlessly.

 

“Remind me again why you still you use your gun even though you have powers, Mr. Snart?” Rip asked as he fired off his pistol three times in order to take out one of the robots.

“The gun looks cooler,” he answered as he froze two robots in the sky causing them to come crashing down.

 

Kid Cold did the same with his own gun before turning to his friends.

 

“Impulse, I need you to run me to the Pentagon. There are still robots there and someone has to deal with them. Atom 2 you meet us there when you can,” LJ ordered of his team.

“You got it, Boss,” Impulse and Ryan said simultaneously.

“Wait!” Leonard shouted just before Impulse took his son off to the Pentagon, “Dammit! The kid’s going to get himself killed!”

“’Lax, Boss, your kid seems to know what he’s doing,” Mick tried to reassure him.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. He’s a kid, Mick. He shouldn’t be anywhere near this stuff.”

 

* * *

 

LJ and Bart arrived at the Pentagon and were greeted by OMACs who were laying waste to the building. LJ quickly dispatched of the ones that were in their way using his cold gun before turning to the speedster.

 

“Impulse, take out the ones near the offices. I’m heading for the Command Center. Scanner says that’s where about six of them are and if I know anything about supervillains like Degaton that can’t be good.”

“On it,” Bart said as he sped off before returning for a brief moment, “Good luck.”

 

Kid Cold then headed to Command Center where the robots had killed the federal officials who tried to stop them and were hacking the defense systems. The robots activated a series of missiles just as LJ arrived to stop them freezing them all with a cold grenade. He rushed over to the computer console to see what they had done.

 

“Crap,” he said before reaching for the comm. in his ear.

“Guys we’ve got a problem. The OMACs just launched a whole mess of missiles. Some are headed for the White House, some are going to the Capitol, a few are aimed at the Waverider, and several more are coming here. We need to take them out. Firestorm you’ve got the ones going to the White House, Ray you get the ones going to the Capitol, the Waverider’s defenses should be able to take out the ones headed for it, and Ryan I’m heading to the roof to blow the ones heading my way but I could use some help. Everyone clear on the plan?”

“Yeah, we’re clear, though I have no idea when we started taking orders from a kid,” Firestorm responded over the comm. link before spotting the missiles coming his way.

“Said the kid,” Mick responded.

“Shut up!” Firestorm fired back as he blasted apart two of the missiles.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Bart asked.

“I need you to clear everyone out of the target buildings. If we fail we can’t have any casualties. Think you can manage?” LJ answered.

“‘Can I manage?’ Please, I’m the fastest kid alive!” he replied before speeding off to clear out the building.

 

Kid Cold then headed for the roof just as he said he would. Meanwhile onboard the Waverider, Sara smirked at how well LJ was handling the situation. She had to admit that even though she never would’ve wanted this kind of life for him he did have a knack for it and noted that she probably would’ve given the same orders if she were in his place.

 

Then a blast from an OMAC pulled her back out of her thoughts as she aimed the ship’s blasters at the robot which she eradicated swiftly. She then noted the incoming missiles.

 

“Alright, Mrs. President, you’re going to want to hold on. This is going to be a bumpy ride,” She said as she started firing at the missiles.

 

As each one blew the shockwaves shook the ship causing the Secret Service agents to panic.

 

“These are your bodyguards?” Sara asked the President.

“They’re new,” she replied.

“Of course, they are,” Sara muttered while knocking out a fifth missile.

 

* * *

 

After Impulse had cleared the Pentagon he sped off to the Capitol where Ray was busy blasting missiles out of the sky. However, he noticed that one was on its way from behind the armored hero and decided to stop what he was doing to throw lightning at the incoming warhead. The explosion of the unseen missile took Ray by surprise as he turned back to see what happened.

 

“Whoa. Thanks, Impulse!”

“No problem, Atom. Got to run,” he said before speeding off to clear the building of civilians.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Pentagon, Ryan arrived to help LJ fend off the incoming warheads which were numerous to say the least. LJ had been blasting the rockets apart with icy shots from his cold gun and subsequent shots from another pistol he had that was reminiscent of the gun Rip uses.

 

“Nice shot, Boss!”

“Thanks! Now maybe try focusing on the task at hand instead of passing out compliments? That would be great.”

 

As they were decimating the missiles one was coming in from behind. Ryan turned around to see it at just the last moment and fired at it.

 

“Look out!” Ryan shouted at his friend before causing the warhead to explode unfortunately close to the Pentagon building.

 

The resulting explosion tore apart the building and threw Ryan back through the air as LJ disappeared into the chaos. From the Waverider, Sara could see the explosion and remembered that her son was still down there.

 

“No,” she said just barely above a whisper.

 

At the same time, Leonard turned his head to see the enormous explosion from the White House lawn. Firestorm noticed as Leonard began showing signs of losing control of his icy abilities and rushed to cover the others as he unleashed an Arctic Blast that decimated the rest of the missiles that were coming their way and froze the remaining robots.

 

“NO!” Leonard cried out in agony as he fell to his knees in defeat.

 

For his son was dead.


	8. Kid Cold Part 3 - LJ's Fate

His son was dead, killed in a battle he should never have been part of. Leonard blamed himself for not dragging him out of it when he had the chance. Now it was too late. All he could do was cry, something he hadn’t done since his father beat it out of him long ago. But now he couldn’t help the tears that fell.

 

Never before had he felt so broken. Never before did he want someone dead more so than Per Degaton. Not even the hate he had felt for his own father could compare to the absolute disdain he felt for the monster responsible for his son’s death. He swore to himself that he would make that monster pay for what he'd done. But right now, they had a mission to complete.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Waverider, the Legends gathered with what was once LJ’s team after dropping the President and Secret Service agents off at a safe location.

 

“How did this happen?” Sara asked of anyone who could provide her an answer as to how her son wound up dead at ten years old.

“We were trying to stop the missiles and one snuck up behind us. I tried to detonate it before it was too late but… it was too late,” Ryan answered sadly.

 

Leonard shot up from his seat and rushed toward the 14-year-old in anger.

 

“So, this is your fault?!” he yelled as he picked the teen up and slammed him against the wall.

“You’re the reason my son is dead?!”

“Len! Len, calm down!” Sara insisted of her boyfriend as she came up to him.

“Calm down?! He got our son killed!”

“Our son hasn’t even been born yet and if we change our future we can change his. This won’t be his fate, Len,” she said while placing a hand on his arm, “You have to trust that.”

 

He was furious that LJ was dead, and his eyes showed that. But hearing the voice of the woman he loved try to soothe his aching soul calmed him enough that he released Ryan before backing away.

 

“Mr. Snart, we understand what you’re going through right now, but we have to concentrate on finding Per Degaton before he launches his next attack,” Rip said, trying to turn the focus back to the mission.

“Right… Of course… We should- we should do that. We should find Per Degaton.”

“Thank you,” Rip said.

“And then kill him in the slowest, most painful way possible,” Leonard added with a snarl.

“No arguments here. That guy killed my best friend. I don’t care what grandpa Barry says about revenge and stuff like that, this guy’s going to pay!”

“Question is, how are we going to find him? I already checked the scanner, seems he’s found some way to cloak the robots which means we don’t know where he is,” Ryan added.

 

As the team discussed possible methods for tracking the supervillain from the future, Leonard held onto Sara’s hand for dear life, afraid that she’d disappear too. What he didn’t realize was that she needed this just as much as him. It wasn’t long before he would learn this.

 

* * *

 

After the team finished going over their plan on tracking Per Degaton, the nerd team went to work to build the device for doing so. Sara had rushed out of the room as soon as the meeting was over and curled into a ball in her room.

 

Leonard found her crying. He didn’t think that he had ever seen her cry before.

 

“Sara? Are you alright?”

“Alright? Len, our son is dead! He was ten years old and now he’s dead!”

“Then why did you say all that back there about how he hadn’t been born yet and we’d change his future?”

“Because I know in my head that it’s true I just- it just doesn’t feel that way.”

 

Len pulled her into a tight hug and began rubbing her back as she sobbed on his shoulder fighting back tears of his own. He wanted to be strong for her. For his family. For the child that was growing in Sara’s belly at that very moment. Remembering that was all that was keeping Leonard together.

 

“Sara, it’s- it’s going to be okay. We _will_ change our son’s fate. We _will_ stop Per Degaton. We _will_ get through this. Together. I love you, Sara.”

 

Sara didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t know what to say about their situation and she didn’t know how to respond to how Leonard felt about her. He had said before that he didn’t need to hear those words back and wouldn’t want to unless she truly meant it. She still wasn’t sure if that’s how she felt but she got the impression that he needed to hear those words now.

 

“Leonard, I lo-”

 

She was shushed by his finger to her lips.

 

“Don’t. Don’t say it because you think you need to. Don’t say it because you want me to feel better. It won’t make me feel better. It will only make me feel worse because I know that you care about me but if you lie to me about something so important it will feel like you don’t care about me at all. Like you don’t care enough to be honest with me, Sara. I want us to be honest with each other. No matter what.”

 

He shook his head as he continued.

 

“Please. Don’t say it.”

 

She still felt like he needed to hear it but since he insisted she settled for pulling him into a kiss instead to reaffirm that she was there for him as much as he was for her.

 

“Mr. Snart, perhaps we should discuss-” Rip said as he interrupted Sara and Leonard’s make-out session.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. I’ll let you two talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about,” Sara said as she left the room.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Rip?”

“Your son,” he answered bluntly, “First of all, my condolences.”

“Thanks. And second?” Snart asked in an obvious bad mood.

“Do you remember when I told you that if you didn’t tell your kids the truth that you would come to regret it in the future?”

“You were talking about what happened with LJ’s brother the time pirate, right?”

“I was indeed. However, had I known that all this would result I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“I warned you about honesty in order to spare your adopted son’s life, in order to change the future. But in changing the future I changed the fate of your biological child and caused his demise. For that I am deeply sorry.”

 

Leonard furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“You didn’t change anything. Junior told me that I had never told him or his siblings what Sara and I did for a living. That keeping secrets is what led to him becoming Kid Cold in the first place. You’re not at fault for my son’s death, Rip. I am. I’m his father. I was supposed to keep him safe, to keep him out of danger and I failed. I lied to him in spite of what you told me and it got him turned into a vigilante because of it. I let him go into that battle even though I knew he could get hurt. This is my fault. I’m a horrible father.”

“To paraphrase what you once told me, what happened was because of a time travelling psychopath with an agenda, not because you were a lousy father. Besides, none of your children have even been born yet. There is still time to change things, Mr. Snart.”

 

With that Rip took his leave. Meanwhile, Ray and Ryan were working together to finish the device that would track down Per Degaton.

 

“You know it wasn’t your fault, right?” Ray asked his number one fan.

“Tell that to LJ. Oh wait, you can’t because he’s dead,” Ryan sighed before continuing, “My best friend is dead because of me. Teammates are supposed to watch each other’s backs and I didn’t have his.”

“You were trying to keep missiles from hitting the Pentagon. It’s not your fault you didn’t see it coming.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t make me feel any less guilty though.”

 

After a few minutes of tinkering, Ray and Ryan finally got the tracker working. How it worked was too complicated for the non-scientific minds to comprehend when Professor Stein tried to explain it in nerd, but the gist of it was that it tracked temporal radiation emitted by people who have time travelled such as Per Degaton. The team gathered everything they needed to stop Future Hitler and headed off to face him at the Rotunda of National Archives Building where he waited with the dozen or so OMACs he had left after last night’s battle.

 

“So, the Legends of Tomorrow, we meet again. And I see we’re short one scrawny kid with a foul mouth. Where’s your son, Cold? Did you ground him for trying to play hero?” Per Degaton asked with a cruel smile on his face knowing full well what had happened to the boy.

“You’re going to pay for what you did to him,” Snart said as he shot at the villain with his gun only to be blocked by an OMAC.

“Robots, you know what to do,” Per Degaton stated as the robots began attacking the heroes.

 

Mick and Firestorm tried to blast at the robots only for their efforts to prove useless.

 

“Did I mention that I upgraded the robots to be temperature resistant? Heat and cold have no effect on them,” Per Degaton boasted from a safe distance as Snart tried to make his way past the robots in order to kill the smug bastard who murdered his son.

 

One of the OMACs grabbed hold of Leonard’s gun and crushed it in their hand before tossing it away and picking up Snart by the throat.

 

“Say hello to your son, Cold,” Per Degaton said gleefully as he walked up to the robot’s side in order to look Snart in the eye.

 

Then suddenly the robot’s grip loosened and it released Leonard before falling revealing LJ standing before them with his cold sai.

 

“Cold may not work from the outside but it’s still vulnerable from the inside,” LJ boasted.

“Junior?”

“Impossible!” Per Degaton shouted as he backed away, “I saw the explosion, you should be dead!”

“Yeah funny thing, Per, when the missile exploded my powers reacted on instinct encasing me in a block of ice to protect me. Took me a little while to thaw out but I’m otherwise unharmed.”

“Powers?” the elder Snart asked his son.

 

Kid Cold then revealed to everyone that he had inherited his father’s metahuman abilities as he formed an icy blade from his arm and pierced a robot that was attempting to attack him from behind. Ryan and Bart turned to each other in shock as unaware as everyone else that LJ was a meta.

 

“Did you know he had powers?!” the two boys asked of each other.

 

LJ then unleashed a barrage of icy spikes at the OMACs dispatching of them quickly. He then turned back to Per Degaton who was trying to run. He tripped him up with a blast of ice under his feet and used his ice to propel himself forward.

 

“You messed with the wrong Snart,” LJ told Per Degaton as he impaled the villain’s face with an icy spear killing him instantly.

 

Leonard ran up to his son and picked him up in his arms as he hugged him tightly, relieved that he was alive.

 

“You’re alive! You’re okay!” Len shouted in delight.

“Of course, I am. Your team couldn’t have met an older version of me if I died last night. Now could you put me down? I’m starting to lose oxygen.”

 

Leonard set his son down from the bear hug only for the boy to receive another one from his two friends.

 

“You’re alive!” Bart shouted.

“Dude, we thought you were dead. Don’t scare us like that again!” Ryan said as he used his suit’s strength to lift both of his younger friends up in his arms.

“Note to self, never fake die again!” LJ struggled to say with Ryan’s python-like grip squeezing the air out of his lungs.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Waverider, Sara hugged her son, happy that he was alive. LJ was just grateful she didn’t use such a strong grip.

 

“Now I know we didn’t get the chance to talk much, but I just wanted you to know that I’m proud of you and that I love you very much,” Sara said before kissing his forehead.

“I’m proud too. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I hate the fact that you’re going out there risking your life like an idiot. But I am proud. You did good, Kid…” Leonard said as he took his son’s hand in his for a handshake before finishing, “Cold.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Well I better go let the President know that the situation’s been handled and she can go back to the White House now,” Sara stated before kissing her son’s forehead again, “I’ll leave you boys to talk.”

 

Sara walked out of the room and Len turned back to his son.

 

“So earlier when you were talking about that ice phobia that almost consumed you, you meant-”

“Yeah. I’m still not sure if Icicle Jr.’s blast jumpstarted them or if it was the near-death experience that brought it out but after the incident I started to develop these powers. And they freaked me out. It’s why it took seeing yours to convince me there wasn’t anything to be afraid of. It helped me see that I could control them. And so did you. You helped me regain control over myself when I didn’t think that was even a possibility. You mad I didn’t tell you sooner?”

“Well considering that your own friends didn’t know about your powers I’ll let it slide,” Leonard said while reaching out his hand.

“Take care, Junior. And look out for your older siblings, will you?”

“Siblings? Wha- How do you know about Carol?”

“So, the first kid’s a girl named Carol. Good to know.”

“No, seriously how do you know about her? Did Ryan tell you? Bart?”

“No. I know because we’re already expecting her.”

“What are you talking about? Carol’s not born until-” LJ said before cutting himself off.

“You know I should probably go. My friends are probably waiting for me.”

“Wait a minute,” Leonard said as he grabbed his son’s shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

“What do you mean Carol’s not born yet? What, are you saying that you don’t have a sibling that was born a few months from now?”

“Look, I don’t know how, but all I know is that I’m the youngest of three kids, the middle was adopted, and the oldest isn’t born for a while. I don’t know if that means mom has a miscarriage or if I had another sibling who was abducted and raised by a supervillain or whatever. All I know is that I never had another sibling before Carol.”

 

Leonard gasped in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The child he had been so excited for this past week or so was going to be lost to him. He was going to lose his first-born child and nobody knew how it was going to happen. Keeping secrets was going to cost his elder son his life and cause his younger one to become a vigilante and now he was learning that by keeping secrets he wouldn’t have the key to saving his own child.

 

Rip was right. Honesty is the best policy.

 

“Look, I gotta go,” LJ said after a pause, “I love you, dad.”

 

LJ hugged his father before he headed off to rejoin his friends for the time-jump.

 

“Love you too, Junior. I love you too.”

 

As LJ left Leonard thought to himself about how many things could go wrong and what could possibly take his unborn child from him. He didn’t know what the future held for him, but he was determined to make sure that this wouldn’t be it. He wouldn’t let his child be lost. He wouldn’t let his eldest son become a time pirate bent on revenge. And he wouldn’t let LJ become Kid Cold. He would save his family. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment!


	9. Scarred

It had been two weeks since meeting their future son and in the time since Leonard had been extra affectionate. Sara didn’t know what had gotten into him but her best guess was that the brief moment they had believed LJ was dead had made him scared about their future. She didn’t know how to help him move past that and making him focus on the happiness of the present wasn’t working.

 

So, she decided to turn his thoughts away from his fears of the future to the pains of his past hoping that maybe that would help him move past whatever was going on with him. So, when they were in his bed fooling around Sara decide to bring up something they hadn’t talked about before.

 

“Len, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” he answered as he kissed the pulse point of her neck.

“How did you get your scars?”

 

With that he stopped what he was doing to look her in the eye.

 

“You already know how. My father-”

“I know _who_ gave them to you but I don’t know _how_ you got them. Please tell me?”

 

Len sighed as he fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sara joined him, lying on her side on his left.

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

“How about your arms? What caused these?” she asked as she held up one of his arms.

“Some of these are from broken bottles whenever he threw me to the ground on top of the shards of glass. But most of them are from cigarettes. My dad was one of those who would say that he only smoked when he drank but,” he sighed before continuing, “he drank all the time so I became his human ashtray.”

“That’s awful.”

“It was. I’m just glad he never used them on Lisa. He would always reserve one of his ‘punishments’ for each of us. I got the cigarettes and Lisa… well he had intended to use his belt on her but I made sure that he never got the chance,” he said as he sat up to show Sara his back with dozens of scars crisscrossed over its entirety.

“Whenever he went after her with his belt I would always wrap my arms around her so that it wouldn’t hit her,” he continued.

“You protected her,” Sara said as she rubbed her hands over the faded marks.

“Yeah. Made sure she didn’t have more than the one scar to show from our father’s ‘lessons’.”

 

Leonard then fell back onto the bed, leaning on his side so he could look Sara in the eye. He took her hand in his and held it to his stomach.

 

“This one is from a bullet. I screwed up a heist he had planned so he shot me. I was about fifteen at the time.”

 

He moved her hand to his collarbone as he went on.

 

“This is from a knife. I was cooking Lisa dinner since he wouldn’t and when he came in he said that cooking was for girls and took the knife from my hand before slashing it across. A little higher and he would have slit my throat. That was shortly after my sixteenth birthday. Not that we celebrated birthdays.”

 

He then moved her hand over his right pec.

 

“Another blade, a pocket knife. I don’t even know what I did to provoke him. I just know that one minute I was sitting down listening to him go over his very flawed plans for casing a jewelry store and the next he stabbed me. Also, sixteen.”

 

Then he placed her hand at the center of his torso.

 

“Shiv. I already told you how that happened.”

“The day you met Mick.”

“The only scar I have that didn’t come from my old man. The rest of these are from bottles that he used to cut me with. None really stand out from the rest. But this one-”

 

And finally, he placed her hand above his heart.

 

“-This one was the one that hurt the most. Not because of physical pain, though it hurt like hell, but because of the emotional kind. It was when I was still pretty young. Still believed that my father loved me even though he had hurt me several times by then but up till that point it had only been with his fists. One night I had a bad dream so like any kid I ran to my parents’ room to sleep with them. Dad didn’t like that. Said I was disturbing his sleep. He pulled me out of the room and threw me down the stairs. My mom tried to stop him but that only made it worse. He slapped her and threw her against a wall breaking one of the only picture frames we had. I got to my feet and ran back up to help her. Mom was getting beaten up pretty bad when I made it to the top and when I tried to help her dad hit me aside. Then he grabbed a shard of glass from the broken frame and started slicing me. Then he yelled the only thing it took to shatter any illusions I had of my father.”

“What did he say?”

“He said ‘I hate you, you stupid bastard child’. It was the first, but certainly not the last, time he ever said that he hated me.”

 

The story left Sara speechless. She had never heard something so horrible.

 

“I’m sorry. I- I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. But out of curiosity, why did you?”

“You’ve been acting weird ever since we met LJ. You’ve been… clingy. I guess I figured bringing this up might snap you out of it.”

“Sara, I’m going to be honest with you. Before he left, LJ told me something about our future and it has me really scared about what’s to come. I don’t want to tell you what he said because I don’t want you to worry too. But if it seems like I’ve been clingy it’s only because I want to hold onto everything that’s good in my life right now. I want to hold onto you and-” he said as he placed his hand on Sara’s bare midsection, “and our baby. I love you, Sara, and I love our kid but I’m really scared that something bad is going to happen soon and I don’t want that to happen.”

“Nothing’s going to happen, Len. I promise you, we’re going to be fine. You, me, the baby, we’re going to be okay. I promise.”

 

Leonard sighed a breath of relief.

 

“I love you.”

“I know,” she said as she kissed him.

“So, now that you know the stories behind my scars, maybe I could get the stories behind yours? I already know that these are from when you died,” he said as he poked the trio of scars on Sara’s abdomen causing her to giggle.

“Stop! That tickles.”

“Oh, does it?” he asked coyly.

“What about when I do this?” he asked as he tickled her.

“Stop!” she cried out laughing.

“How about this?”

 

He got on top to continue tickling her until she flipped him over and pinned his arms above his head.

 

“I said stop,” she said in a husky voice.

“Why don’t you make me?” he challenged as he rolled his hips up to her.

“Maybe I will,” she said before capturing his lips with her own.

 

She then removed her hands from Leonard’s wrists in order to rid them both of their underwear and her of her bra. Len pulled her back down to him in order to capture a nipple in his mouth as she grasped the back of his head to pull him closer to her. As he squeezed her ass she brought his mouth back to hers for another kiss before lining up his dick so that he could enter her.

 

Moans escaped her lips as he began to fill her and they started up a rhythm. She started to kiss her way from his lips down his jaw to his neck with each kiss matching pace with his thrusts. As she worked on leaving a hickey on his neck he started to nibble at her collarbone, knowing that it helped bring her to and over the edge. And sure enough it did.

 

While reaching her climax she began to dig her nails into his back and ass leaving her own marks in his skin as she fell apart on top of him. They continued their rhythm until Sara was racing to another orgasm.

 

“I love you,” he said as he began to come closer to his own, “I love you. I love you.”

“Oh, Len!” she moaned as she fell apart again.

“I love you! I- oh God!” he groaned as he emptied into her.

 

As they collapsed into a sweaty pile of tangled limbs their lips met once more.

 

“Hey, so were you serious before, about wanting to know how I got my scars?”

“Not really. Don’t get me wrong I am curious but I was more interested in having a bit of fun with you. And I know your scars have been extra ticklish since you got pregnant.”

“Oh, so you were deliberately trying to torture me?”

“You enjoyed it.”

“True,” she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you exactly how I got them.”

“Sounds good. You know what else sounds good?” he asked as he rolled on top of her causing her to giggle with delight as they began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the sex scene sucks, I apologize I have more experience reading smut than writing it. Please feel free to leave a comment!


	10. Meeting the Father

About two months into the pregnancy and Leonard decides it’s time to tell Sara’s dad about the baby.

 

“No,” Sara says firmly.

“No?”

“No.”

“You do realize that we’re going to have to tell him at some point? It’s not like we can keep his grandkid a secret from him forever.”

“Do you even remember how well it went when I introduced you to him?”

“Yes, and as I recall you were against that too and it still worked out okay.”

“Okay? You call how things went, okay?”

“Compared to what I would have expected, yeah I would call that okay.”

“ _Really_? Then let’s take a trip down memory lane, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

About a week after Leonard told Sara he loved her, the team is called in to help Oliver’s team in Star City. Leonard's excited about meeting Sara’s father.

 

“You’re excited?”

“Yes.”

“About meeting my father?”

“Yes.”

“My father, the ex-cop?”

“Yes.”

“The ex-police _captain_?”

“Yes.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because, Sara, he's a big part of your life and I hope to be too. I’m in this for the long haul which means that sooner or later I’m going to have to meet your dad.”

“Or maybe we could skip the mission in Star and just stay here, have some fun,” Sara suggested in a _very_ suggestive manner as she pressed her body close to his.

“Tempting as that is. I’d really rather meet your dad right now.”

“Okay, well way to kill a mood.”

“I’m serious, Sara, I want to be involved in every aspect of your life. I want to be with you completely and that means getting to know your family.”

 

Sara sighed.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said as she cuffed his wrist to a piece of the ship, “But I really don’t want to deal with my dad’s disapproval over our relationship.”

 

She kissed his cheek before heading out of the room.

 

“I’ll let you out of the cuffs when I get back.”

“Sara!”

 

* * *

 

The team arrives at the Arrowcave where Sara is greeted happily by her father with a hug.

 

“Baby girl! Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

“Good to see you too, dad.”

“So, where’s this career criminal boyfriend of yours that I’ve heard about?”

“Felicity!”

“What? He was going to find out sooner or later,” the blonde computer genius defended.

“I tried arguing that too but apparently, Sara doesn’t seem to grasp the concept of inevitable. Leonard Snart,” Len said as he entered the room and held out a hand to Quentin.

“Quentin Lance. I don’t like you,” the ex-cop said as he shook the criminal’s hand.

“What are you doing here?” Sara asked her boyfriend.

“You mean, how did I get out of those handcuffs you tried to use to keep me on the ship? I’m a career criminal. Getting out of handcuffs is practically a hobby,” he explained as Quentin rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Then why did you need to freeze off your hand back when Mick was Chronos and had you captured?”

“Because he used fancy 22nd century handcuffs that I couldn’t pick. Anyhow, it’s nice to meet you sir. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Well I can’t say the same about you seeing as how my daughter’s too ashamed about dating you to even bother telling me she’s dating you.”

“Dad! I am not ashamed of Leonard! I just didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“No need to defend me, Assassin. He can try and insult me all he wants. I’m not going anywhere.”

“That right?”

“Sir, I’m going to be frank. I love Sara. I would never do anything to hurt her. All I want to do is treat her the way she deserves which is far, far better than me and yes, I know it. I know I’m not good enough for her. I know she could do infinitely better. I know that I must be the luckiest bastard in all of space time to have won her over. And I know that if I ever screw up I won’t have to worry about you kicking my ass because Sara would have already killed me for it. And I also know that I’d have to be the dumbest person on the planet to lose someone as amazing as her because there is no one in all of existence, past, present, future, or parallel Earth that could ever compare to her strength, her mind, her heart, her will, her power, or her beauty. And I don’t need you to tell me that I don’t deserve her because I already know that. Now, is there anything you’d like to add… sir?”

 

Quentin held up a finger as he tried to find his words while Sara and everyone else remained speechless.

 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” the ex-cop said as he walked away.

“What just happened?” Sara asked after shaking her head in confusion.

“I think I just made a good impression. Course I wouldn’t know seeing as how I’ve never done this sort of thing before.”

“I’m sorry, but did _you_ just do some big speech about how much you love Sara?” Felicity butted in after picking her jaw off the floor.

“Yeah why?”

“You? Leonard ‘Captain Cold’ Snart? I’m sorry but last I checked you were the type of guy to derail an entire train just to distract the Flash not the kind to be all heartfelt and romantic.”

“Oh yeah, I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You were working with Barry and his friends first time I started using the Cold Gun. How’ve you been?”

“Fine other than you know everything that’s happened since then with the League of Assassins, HIVE, and Prometheus including temporarily losing the use of my legs and the loss of my boyfriend, you know I’ve been fine.”

“If that’s your definition of fine I’d hate to see what you call having a bad day,” Snart drawled.

“Is he always this snarky?” Felicity asked Sara.

“Pretty much.”

“Alright everyone, here’s what we’re dealing with…” Oliver began as he entered the room to discuss the issue at hand.

 

* * *

 

The mission was to recapture Deathstroke and Captain Boomerang who had escaped from Lian Yu with the assistance of Prometheus. Quentin had insisted he go out in the field with his daughter which she assumed was because he didn’t trust Leonard to watch her back. However, when faced with Prometheus, Quentin quickly came to see how outmatched he was.

 

“Sara, get behind me, I’ll cover you!” Quentin shouted as he ran to shoot at Chase only to be pushed out of the way of one of his throwing stars by Leonard.

“Are you always this reckless?” Snart asked him as he helped Lance to his feet.

“Do you always tackle deputy mayors?”

“Not particularly.”

“Guys will you two focus and- duck!” Sara yelled at them as she noticed another throwing star aimed at their heads.

 

Sara then began to fight hand-to-hand against Prometheus who quickly overpowered her. Chase was about to stab her when Leonard blasted the guy’s hand with his cold gun causing him to drop his knife and allowing Sara to defeat him with a roundhouse kick.

 

“Thanks, Len,” Sara said as she turned back to the two men behind her.

“No problem,” he replied before noticing the gash in her side.

 

He had failed to see her get the wound which she then succumbed to as she began to fall.

 

“Sara!” Leonard shouted as he ran to catch her in his arms.

“We need to get her out of here,” Quentin stated.

“On it,” Len replied as he lifted Sara into his arms bridal style.

 

They then rushed her into the van outside where Leonard began to close the wound.

 

“Give me that! No way I’m letting you stitch up my little girl,” Quentin said as he grabbed for the needle and thread.

“First of all, she’s not a little girl anymore. And second of all, do you even know how to close a wound like this?”

“How hard can it be?”

“Well if you get it wrong she’ll bleed out and die. I have tons of experience stitching wounds like this.”

“Of course, you do. Probably got the experience from all the times you’ve been shot at by cops trying to keep you from stealing.”

“Actually, I got it from stitching up the wounds my father would cause whenever he used to teach me his ‘lessons’. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to save Sara’s life before she bleeds out because you and I were arguing,” Snart said as he began to seal the wound in Sara’s abdomen.

 

Quentin sat there in silence for a moment before speaking.

 

“I’m sorry… about your old man. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” he replied as he finished up the stitching, “There, that should do it.”

 

They both waited for Sara to wake up.

 

“Come on, Assassin, wake up. Come on, please wake up,” Leonard said anxiously as frost began to cover his hands as he rubbed them together.

“Snart, your hands.”

“It’s fine. They do that sometimes when I’m nervous.”

“You’re one of them metas I’ve heard about?”

“Yeah, but not from the particle accelerator. It happened when I came back to life. It’s a sort of side effect.”

“Does Sara know?”

“Yeah. She’s actually the only other person who does,” Len said as he reached his hand to her cheek.

“Hey, hey!”

“Don’t worry,” he said as the frost left his hands while stroking Sara’s cheek, “I’d never hurt her. I love her too much to ever harm her.”

“You really love her?”

“Yeah, I do,” he answered without removing his gaze from his unconscious girlfriend.

“Wouldn’t have thought that one of my daughters would fall in love with a criminal.”

“She didn’t. I mean Sara cares about me, but she doesn’t love me the same way. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me,” he explained sadly while still stroking her cheek.

“If you know she doesn’t love you back then why are you two still together?”

“I love her. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t love me because I love her and she at least likes me enough to be with me, that’s all that matters. Besides, I have hope.”

“Hope?”

“Hope that one day she might feel the same about me. That someone as remarkable as her could be crazy enough to love someone as lousy as me.”

 

Sara began to regain consciousness.

 

“Sara?” Snart asked as he took one of her hands in both of his.

“Hey, baby girl, can you hear me?”

“Yeah. What happened?”

“Chase hurt you but Snart here was able to stitch you up. Saved your life.”

 

Sara gave a weak smile.

 

“Still don’t like him though,” Quentin added.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Arrowcave everyone said their goodbyes.

 

“Take care, Sara,” Quentin asked of his daughter as he hugged her goodbye.

“I will. No more drinking,” she said as they pulled away.

“Yeah, got it.”

 

He then turned to the crook his daughter was dating.

 

“And you, you hurt my little girl, there’s nowhere on earth that you can hide from me.”

“Please, you and I both know that she’d kill me before I got the chance.”

“Just try and do right by her. And please, for the love of God, don’t get her involved in any of your criminal shenanigans!”

“So, I guess I should probably stop asking her to be the getaway driver on heists, then?”

 

Quentin gave a small laugh before punching Leonard in the face.

 

* * *

 

*End of Flashback*

“And you call that, ‘going well’?” Sara asked.

“Yes, I expected that he’d have punched me sooner. And besides after I explained that I only asked and that you never actually agreed to be a getaway driver, he calmed down.”

“Still.”

“It’ll be fine, Sara,” he said as he stroked her arms, “You know we’re going to have to tell him sooner or later. And quite frankly, I’d prefer sooner.”

“Fine, we’ll get it over with,” she sighed.

“That’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	11. Symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Tooth-rotting fluff ahead.

It’s 10 weeks into the pregnancy and Sara’s finally started experiencing the typical symptoms, especially cravings. And one thing she’s been craving is chocolate anything and everything. And she especially craves it when she just wakes up.

 

“Len, can you get me some hot cocoa and ooh, maybe some chocolate coated bacon?”

“Of course,” he replies while getting out of bed, “Just out of curiosity, the cocoa-”

“Mini-marshmallows, lots and lots of mini-marshmallows.”

 

Leonard smirked at this.

 

“What, you more of a whipped cream kind of guy?”

“Hardly. I’m just glad I don’t have to break up with you over lousy taste.”

“Ha-ha. Like you would ever dump me,” Sara said before clutching her chest.

“And can you get me an antacid tablet too? Heartburn’s acting up again.”

“Of course. Anything to make you and the baby feel better,” he said before kissing her cheek.

“Thanks, Len!”

“Though just for the record, I’m pretty sure the bacon’s the reason for the heartburn!” he shouted as he headed down the hall.

 

* * *

 

When Leonard returned, he came with hot cocoa but instead of chocolate covered bacon he came with a chocolate coated fruit bouquet.

 

“Hey, where’s my bacon?”

“Your cholesterol is becoming a concern, Ms. Lance, so I am cutting off your bacon consumption for the time being,” Gideon chimed in.

“I figured fruit would be a good substitute, and besides you could use the vitamins,” Leonard said as he passed her the cocoa and fruit bouquet.

“So, you brought me an entire fruit basket?”

“Seemed like a good idea. How you feeling?”

“Good, I guess. I mean other than the swollen feet and heartburn,” she answered after taking a sip of her cocoa.

“Well I can’t do much about the heartburn other than give you this,” he said as he gave her the antacid tablet, “But I can at least do something about your feet.”

“Up,” he ordered while motioning to her feet.

 

Sara lifted her feet up and Leonard began massaging them for her as she ate her fruit.

 

“Mmm. That’s nice. You know you don’t have to do that for me, right?”

“You know you can just be appreciative, right?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just weird for someone to take care of me. I’m so used to being independent.”

“I know. But you’re just going to have to get used to it because I really enjoy taking care of you. I like making you feel better when you’re not doing well. I like easing your pains. I like-” he said before being cut off by the chocolate covered strawberry Sara shoved into his mouth.

 

Sara then connected her mouth to his, sharing both the strawberry and a kiss.

 

“And I like making you happy,” Sara added as they broke apart.

“I am happy. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m very happy,” she replied with another kiss.

“You know, there’s something else that I’d like covered in chocolate.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

 

She leaned over to his ear and whispered her answer.

 

“Oh, now that’d just be messy.”

“And dirty.”

“Very dirty.”

 

They reconnected their lips in a steamy kiss before Leonard left to get the chocolate for Sara’s naughty suggestion. Turns out chocolate isn’t the only thing she’s been craving.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Leonard finds Sara in the bathroom bent over the toilet bowl puking her guts out.

 

“I take it eating chocolate covered everything has finally become a problem,” Len drawled.

“Shut up, Crook,” Sara replied before throwing up again.

 

Leonard knelt down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back as he held her hair away from her face.

 

“How are you feeling?”

“How does it look like I’m feeling? Lousy,” she said before hurling once more.

“Just thought I’d ask anyway. Gideon is there anything that can make Sara feel better?”

“Negative, Mr. Snart. Even by 2166 there is nothing that can ease the symptoms of nausea in pregnant women.”

 

Sara leans back against Leonard as she finally stops vomiting. He notices how moist her forehead is.

 

“You’re sweaty.”

“I’m clammy. Happens when you spend a good fifteen minutes spewing your guts out.”

“Here let me help with that,” he said softly as he used his powers to gently cool her forehead.

 

He held her in his arms and began rubbing her belly which had a very small but just noticeable baby bump.

 

“Better?”

“Much. Thanks.”

“No problem. Least I can do for knocking you up,” he said as he kissed her head.

“Yeah, still can’t believe you got me pregnant on your first time ever.”

“What can I say? I may be in my mid-forties but I’m as virile as ever,” he smirked.

“Yeah you are,” she said as she curled up in his arms, “I’d kiss you if I hadn’t just been losing my lunch.”

“Well, thank you for being considerate. I love you, Sara.”

“I know,” she said with a yawn as she started to fall asleep.

 

Leonard looked down at her sleepy face with a smile. He would’ve been content to just sit there with her forever if Ray hadn’t shown up needing to use the bathroom. So, Len carried her in his arms back to her room and tucked her in for a nap. She’s been needing them more and more often lately. She wishes that weren’t the case and complains that she can’t go out on missions anymore. Everyone’s getting sick of hearing it.

 

Leonard doesn’t mind, though. He thinks she’s cute when she’s grumpy. He thinks she’s even cuter when she’s sleeping, curled up like a little kitten under the covers. He kisses her forehead before leaving to get her a glass of water for when she wakes up.

 

* * *

 

When he returns several minutes later, he finds Sara muttering in her sleep. He can’t make out what she’s saying but he finds it both adorable and intriguing.

 

“Gideon what’s Sara dreaming about?” Leonard asks in a hushed tone.

“She is dreaming about the two of you and your child at your beach house in Coast City. In her dream the infant is a girl named Lucy.”

 

Len smiles at this.

 

“What’s going on?”

“Ms. Lance dreams that your baby is about to take her first steps and that they are toward you, Mr. Snart. She seems to believe that you make an excellent father.”

“Does she?”

“I would not have said she did otherwise, Mr. Snart.”

“Anything else?”

“Apparently, Ms. Lance dreams that you decided to retire from the team in order to be a stay at home dad while she remains captain of the Waverider.”

 

Leonard chuckles at this.

 

“Of course, she does. It’s not the craziest idea. I have actually considered it.”

“I am sensing a but, Mr. Snart.”

“But I wouldn’t leave the team if Sara didn’t. I’d want to be able to watch her back out in the field so that she’d make it home to our family,” he replied as he rubbed Sara’s head, stirring her to wake.

“Len?”

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he said before kissing her forehead.

“It is actually three in the afternoon, Mr. Snart.” Gideon chimed in.

“Nobody asked you, Gideon,” he fired back.

“Here, I got you some water. Thought it’d help with the nausea,” he told Sara as he passed her the glass.

“Thanks,” she said, taking a sip, “I really don’t deserve you.”

 

Len took a seat on the bed.

 

“I think you have that backwards. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“No, I’m serious. You take such good care of me and you’re okay with the fact that I haven’t said I love you back. I’ve been moody and needy lately. I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Because I love you more than anything and because you’re carrying our child whom I also love more than anything.”

“You can’t love us both more than anything because anything also includes each other.”

“Don’t bring logic into this. It’s bad enough we have three nerds on the team we don’t need you doing the same.”

 

Sara laughed at his comment.

 

“God I want to kiss you right now,” she told him.

“Then, why don’t you?” he asked while leaning in.

“Because I still have barf breath and it would be gross,” she replied while putting her hand over his mouth to block a kiss, “Let me go clean my mouth out first.”

“Alright, I’ll be here… waiting for the return of the woman I love,” he shouted after her.

“You’re so corny!” Sara shouted as she headed to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After a brief make out session, Leonard figured some fresh air would do Sara some good so they went out for a late afternoon walk. Hand in hand they strolled leisurely through a park which was littered with fallen leaves of red and orange.

 

“This is nice,” Sara said as she leaned against Leonard’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Sara shivered in the cool autumn air.

 

“Cold?”

“Just a little chilly.”

“Here,” he said as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders, “Take this.”

“Thanks, but aren’t you cold too?”

“My name is Cold. I don’t do cold.”

“Really? Because I seem to recall that you were freezing just as much as I was when we were trapped in the bulkhead barely two years ago.”

“That was before I got my powers. Ever since then I just haven’t been affected by low temperatures as much.”

“Hm. Well, I guess that means I can keep this jacket then?”

“Very funny, Assassin. I don’t wear the jacket for comfort, I wear it because it makes me look good.”

“Oh, and how does it make _me_ look?”

“Too damn attractive,” he said before kissing her, “I don’t know if I can keep my hands off of you,” he murmured against her lips as he pulled her close.

 

She giggled as she pulled away from his arms.

 

“Wait until we get back to the ship.”

“If I must,” he sighed.

“But you do look really sexy in that jacket. And you’ll look even sexier out of it,” he murmured as he placed another kiss on her lips.

“Patience, Len, you haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

“We’re playing this game now?”

“Not a game. I’m starving, need to eat.”

“Okay. I saw a nice Italian place on the way here.”

“Ooh, sounds good. I could go for some chicken parmigiana.”

“Finally over your chocolate craving?”

“For now. But I can almost guarantee that it’ll come back in the morning,” she said with a mischievous smile, “Same thing tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan, and you know how much I love plans,” he said as he kissed her.

“Even more than me?”

“I couldn’t love anything more than you,” he said with another peck on the lips, “Well, except maybe our kid, but that’s a given.”

“Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment!


	12. Home Sweet Home

Sara’s finally past the first trimester and she and Leonard are finally moving into the beach house. Well, they’ll still be spending a majority of their time on the Waverider at least until the baby’s born.

 

“I still can’t believe you agreed to move in with me,” Leonard said as he helped Sara put away her clothes.

“Why’s that? Figure that a baby wouldn’t be enough reason to share a place?” Sara teased.

“No, I just figured it would take some time before you’d say yes. Kinda seems like everything’s happening so fast. I’m worried you’ll freak out and I’ll lose you.”

“That’s not going to happen, Len,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well that’s not entirely true. I do have one idea about where you could go.”

“Oh, and where’s that?”

“Follow me.”

 

Leonard then led Sara into the nursery. There she saw the sketches on the wall were now painted in with bright vibrant colors. The crib was built as was the changing table. Sara almost cried at how beautiful it was and the fact that Leonard did all that himself. Leonard wrapped his arms around her from behind.

 

“So, what do you think?” he asked while bending down to her ear.

“I love it. It’s perfect,” she said before kissing him.

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” she replied with another kiss, “You do all this yourself?”

“Surprised?”

“A little, just didn’t take you as the homey type.”

“I probably wouldn’t have either but then again I’ve never had a family before. And you know what they say, ‘the home is where the heart is’,” he said as kissed the pulse point of Sara’s neck.

“And my home is with you,” he finished while placing a kiss to her jaw.

“Care to break in the master bedroom?” she asked in a sultry tone.

“Tempting as that is I figured we could go on a long walk down the beach. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds nice. I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

After putting on more beach appropriate attire than what they usually wear, Snart even put on a short-sleeved t-shirt, they walked down the beach until they reached a secluded little cove.

 

“Care to go for a dip, Leonard?”

“We didn’t exactly bring bathing suits.”

“So? Come on, Len, live a little,” Sara said as she started to strip down to nothing.

 

Needless to say, Leonard was quite taken in by the view. Once Sara got in the water she yelled back to him.

 

“Come on in! The water’s great!”

“If you insist,” he sighed as he gave in to Sara’s whims.

 

He quickly stripped too and joined her in the ocean. While swimming he lost sight of her causing him to panic a little. That is until he felt her come up to him from beneath the water causing him to scream in surprise. He suddenly realized he should have kept his briefs on. She laughed at his reaction.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he shouted as he playfully splashed her.

“Hey, I’m an assassin! It’s what we do!” she yelled as she splashed him back.

“And I’m a meta with ice powers. Do you know what we do?”

“Don’t you dare- Ah!” she screamed as he cooled the water, not enough to make it harmful to swim in but definitely enough to send a chill up her spine.

 

Len laughed at her.

 

“Not funny!”

“Oh, and I thought you wanted to play,” he said with another splash.

“I’ll show you play!” she shouted as she started a splash fight… no; splash WAR!

 

Sara splashed him, he splashed back and continued in this childish activity until they drifted toward each other and Len grabbed hold of Sara’s wrists in order to end the splash war. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before pulling each other into a heated kiss. Only when Sara tried to wrap her legs around his waist to take things further did Leonard break the kiss.

 

“As much fun as this was we should probably head back to the house.”

“What’s the matter, Len? Don’t think I’m sexy anymore?” she asked with a playful pout.

“Oh, I think you’re very sexy. I just wanted to cook you a nice dinner to celebrate our first night in our home before we really celebrate,” he replied with a kiss.

“Mm, sounds good. What’re we having?”

 

* * *

 

After returning to the beach house Leonard began cooking smoked salmon and asparagus for two. Sara did her best to try and distract him so they could skip right to dessert but Len really wanted the night to be romantic. After all it wasn’t everyday a previously dead thief with cold powers and a previously dead, pregnant assassin move in together.

 

“Alright dinner’s done. You can stop kissing me now,” Leonard said as Sara placed several kisses at the base of his neck while clinging to him from behind.

“Fine, we can eat dinner then celebrate our first night here.”

“It’s a deal. I promise.”

 

The pair sat down at the dining room table to eat. Meanwhile, the whole-time Sara was playing footsie with him under the table. Leonard never would have imagined that someone as lethal as Sara was could be so juvenile. But then again Sara had been more flirtatious lately, possibly a result of pregnancy hormones.

 

Not that he minded though. He loved that Sara wanted to spend more and more time with him. He just wished it was in a less sexual way. Don’t get him wrong he loved making love to her he just preferred cuddling with her or staring lovingly into her eyes more.

 

* * *

 

After dinner Leonard lit several candles in the master suite and started to play “Love Will Keep Us Together” while Sara put on a gorgeous blue lingerie set that took Leonard’s breath away when she entered the room.

 

“You like?” she asked with a devilish smile.

“Very,” he replied with a kiss before leading her back to the bed.

 

As he laid her down on the comforter, Leonard began to shed his clothes and joined her on the mattress. He then started to kiss his way from her lips down until he reached the pulse point of her neck. He then lifted his head to look her in the eye, pure lust evident in his bright blue eyes.

 

“I love you,” he told her before placing another kiss upon her lips.

 

She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Sara then used a lift of her hips to encourage him to go further. He obliged by sliding off her lace panties and then his own underwear before settling between her legs. Len then kissed his way down from her neck to the valley between her breasts as she grasped at the back of his head.

 

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips to indicate that she wanted more so he happily gave it to her as he gently slid into her and began his ministrations. They started up a rhythm, keeping in pace with the song playing in the background.

 

Normally Leonard would nibble on Sara’s shoulder to bring her to climax faster. But tonight, he wanted to savor the moment as long as he could so instead he sensually rubbed her inner thigh to pleasure her as she kissed every one of the scars on his chest.

 

After a while their slow pace turned into a fast and fiery passion that exploded into orgasm. As they fell into each other’s arms they held each other close and took in the vanilla scent of the burned-out candles and the salty sea air that blew through the window. The cool ocean breeze helped to cool them down after their night of passion and the gentle lap of waves outside blended with the beat of each other’s hearts soon lulled them into a peaceful sleep.

 

As they laid there in a tender and loving embrace they were almost certain that things couldn’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I absolutely adore feedback and not having gotten any in a while is making me nervous that people aren't liking the story any more.


	13. Central City

The team had been called in by Barry Allen to help him with a new speedster villain he and his team had been dealing with; Inertia. When the team arrived, they were greeted by Barry’s team with the new addition of Bart Allen.

 

Barry and company were taken aback by the sight of a pregnant Sara Lance and even more so at the revelation that Leonard Snart was the father, especially since they hadn’t received word he was alive again. Needless to say, the team freaked out a little. After the team explained how Leonard was alive, it was Barry’s turn to explain what they were up against.

 

“So, let me get this straight, your grandson has an evil twin?” Sara questioned.

“Clone, but yes, basically. He chased Bart back in time and has been causing trouble ever since. We haven’t been able to catch him,” Barry explained.

“Not even Bart? I find it hard to believe that he isn’t fast enough to catch someone who’s his equal,” Snart drawled.

“Bart has some issues. The cloning process caused him to have panic attacks and blackouts a lot and usually they happen when Inertia’s causing trouble,” Cisco chimed in.

“Explains why he isn’t as chipper as he was the last time we saw him,” Stein mentioned.

“You guys have met?” HR asked, gesturing between Bart and the Legends with his drumstick.

“Yeah, he helped us save Washington DC. He was twelve though when we saw him not thirteen,” Ray answered.

“Point is, we’ve got to kill him,” Bart chimed in.

“Kill? You sure your Barry’s grandkid?” Snart questioned.

“Snart, ease up. He’s lost a lot because of Inertia,” Barry responded.

“Of course. So, what do you need us for?” he asked the speedster who was once his arch nemesis.

“We need help building a device that’ll locate his Speed Force signature and when we do find him we’ll need help in taking him down. That’s where you guys come in. Stein, Ray, care to help Cisco with the tracker?”

“Sure thing,” Ray replied.

“It would be a pleasure,” Stein said in response.

 

* * *

 

After the geniuses finished the device it was a simple matter of a waiting game until the device located Inertia. So, to pass the time, Mick suggested going to a bar.

 

“I’m in!” Sara announced.

“You’re pregnant. You can’t drink,” Snart reminded her.

“I never said I was going to. I just like the atmosphere. Besides, sure beats sitting around here doing nothing.”

“Fine, guess I’m in too,” Snart drawled.

“Mind if we tag along?” Cisco asked as he gestured to himself, Barry and Caitlin.

“The more the merrier,” Sara replied.

“Pass. I don’t hold my liquor too well. But you know where you should go? That karaoke bar Barry and I went to once. If you guys can get Snart and Rory drunk enough I would love to see a video of one of them singing,” Caitlin suggested.

“No amount of booze in the world could get me to sing,” Mick said in response.

“That goes double for me,” Snart said, “Besides, I’ve quit drinking since Sara got pregnant.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to sing sober,” Sara teased.

“Hell no.”

“Please, for me?” she asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

“We’ll see,” he sighed.

 

* * *

 

With that the group consisting of Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory, headed off to the karaoke bar where the three who didn’t have any issues with alcohol at the time started knocking back shots.

 

“Dang, Flash, didn’t know you could hold your booze,” Mick said impressed.

“Alcohol hasn’t really affected me as much since I got my powers.”

“Officially glad I’m not a meta. Snart is that the real reason you stopped drinking?” Mick asked.

“No. My powers don’t affect my ability to get drunk. They just allow me to keep my drink cold longer than usual.”

“I still can’t believe you got ice powers from coming back from the dead,” Cisco exclaimed.

“Jealous?” Snart teased.

“Please, I’ve got my own powers and they’re way cooler than yours. I just think the universe has a sense of humor in giving you powers you don’t even need. I mean you have a cold gun. Why would you need cold powers? Also, can I have the gun back now?”

“No.”

 

Sara grabbed Mick’s drink from his hand abruptly.

 

“Len, you have two options here. You can either A) go up there and sing or B) watch as I take a sip of beer that could potentially cause issues with the baby. Your call.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Try me,” she said as she slowly lifted the glass towards her lips not actually intending to drink.

“Fine. I’ll sing,” he said as he got up knowing full well she was bluffing but wanting to do anything to make her happy.

“I got to film this,” Cisco said as he took out his phone.

“Bet you twenty bucks he sounds like a dying moose,” Mick said to the table.

“You probably know exactly what he sounds like when he sings. Not a fair bet,” Barry declared.

“Actually, I’ve never heard the guy sing before. I figure he doesn’t because he sucks at it.”

“Fine, you’re on,” Barry replied shaking Mick’s hand to seal the deal.

“You do realize you just bet that Leonard’s a good singer, right?” Sara mocked.

“Said the woman who threatened to poison her own baby,” Barry defended.

“It’s called a bluff. Ever heard of it?”

 

When Leonard took the stage, the music started up. What was playing was not what any of them would have expected.

 

“ _So she said what’s the problem baby_

_What’s the problem I don’t know_

_Well maybe I’m in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can’t stop thinking about it_ -” Snart sang out with the voice of an angel.

 

“Is he singing-” Cisco asked as Leonard sang the first line.

“I think so,” Barry responded with a dumbfounded expression during the second.

“I didn’t know he liked this kind of music,” Mick said during the third and fourth lines.

“You got to admit, though he is pretty good,” Sara finished up during the fifth and sixth lines.

 

“ _How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can’t ignore it if it’s love (love)_

_Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don’t know nothing about love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody’s after love_

_So I said I’m a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that’s coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of this love_

_Well I didn’t mean to do it_

_But there’s no escaping your love_

_These lines of lighting_

_Mean we’re never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_JUMP a little higher_ -” he sang getting so into the song that he actually jumped at that last line causing the others at his table to laugh save for Sara who loved watching him perform the song especially since she knew he was singing it for her.

 

“ _Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We’re accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_ -” he continued as he stepped off the stage to pull Sara from her chair to join him in a dance as he serenaded her.

 

“ _I’m in love, I’m in love_

_I’m in love, I’m in love_

_I’m in love, I’m in love_

_Accidentally_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_ -” he sang as he spun the woman he loved/mother of his child.

 

“ _Come on, come on_

_And the world’s a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love_ … _I’m in love_ ” he finished by pulling Sara in for a passionate kiss as the entire bar applauded.

 

After they sat down, Leonard was informed that Cisco had already posted the video of him singing to YouTube and sent a link to literally every person on his contact list.

 

“I swear, Ramon, sometimes I think you’re even more annoying than Ray,” Snart said in an annoyed tone.

“So, ‘Accidentally in Love’, Boss?” Mick questioned with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“I had a cellmate once who used to sing it incessantly. You have to admit though it is catchy.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” his criminal partner responded before taking a sip of his beer.

“Well I think it was sweet,” Sara said as she placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Later. When we’re back on the ship,” he said in a hushed tone with a devilish smile at play on his lips.

 

After the group tried to poke fun at the happy couple, they received an alert that they found Inertia and hurried off to the site… well, after Cisco dropped Sara off at STAR Labs since she couldn’t participate in the fight.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for things to go south fast as Inertia created speed mirages to confuse the heroes and Legends before Leonard actually managed to hit the real Inertia. This made the speedster mad.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Cold,” Inertia said in a vibrated voice before grabbing Snart and racing him back to STAR Labs, leaving behind a couple time remnants to distract Barry and Wally.

 

When they arrived at the lab Sara tried to rush to Leonard’s aid only to suddenly have Inertia’s vibrating hand ran through her abdomen from behind.

 

“NO!” Leonard screamed as he caught her in his arms.

 

Inertia ran off just as Barry returned to see what had happened. The sight of Leonard Snart in tears was hard to comprehend. He hadn’t seen that before.

 

“Snart. Snart, she’ll be okay. The Medbay at the Waverider can save her but only if I can get her there fast,” Barry pleaded with Leonard as he cradled Sara in his arms.

“Snart, I promise you she will be fine.”

“Save her. Save her, Flash. Please save her,” Leonard responded as he hesitantly passed Sara to the Scarlet Speedster.

 

Barry then ran off with Sara toward the Waverider in hopes of saving her and her unborn child. Leonard was hopeful, even though he knew he probably shouldn’t be, but he was hopeful. It was those hopes that were then dashed to pieces when he arrived at the ship to learn that although Sara would be okay, their child was too badly damaged to be saved.

 

It was then that he turned to Barry and the others that had arrived and screamed at them to leave while blasting out spikes of ice just as he had months ago after the fight against the League of Assassins when he first learned of her pregnancy. After they were gone he fell to his knees and sobbed. A half hour had passed when Bart arrived to talk to him.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry,” the young speedster said to him.

“No, it’s not. It’s your clone’s fault not yours.”

“There is no clone. Only me. I _am_ Inertia.”

“What?” he snarled as he turned his head to face Bart.

“Inertia’s not a clone. I just told them that so they’d be more willing to kill him. Inertia’s a split personality I developed after I was captured by bad guy. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I did it. I’m responsible for this, for all of this. If you want to kill me, go right ahead. I’d do it myself if my powers didn’t work against me. Please. I’m begging you kill me and end all of this. Put an end to Inertia once and for all. Please,” Bart explained as he begged for a death he would’ve seen as a mercy.

 

Leonard was full of hate for the boy but he decided against killing him telling Bart that he wanted him to suffer with the guilt of what he had done to his family.

 

* * *

 

When the team headed off to leave, Leonard took Barry aside to tell him about Bart’s spilt personality issue. Meanwhile, Sara was having a hard time coming to terms with what happened. She and Leonard had been so excited about the baby and now it was just gone. She saw how angry he was about all this and was afraid that now all she was to him was a reminder of the child he had lost and that he didn’t love her anymore.

 

Of course, this wasn’t true. Leonard still loved Sara more than anything. It was because of this love that he didn’t want Sara to be left alone after this but he could tell she was pulling away from him. She always preferred space to be alone when something bad happened. But he knew that being alone wasn’t what was best for her and he wouldn’t leave her to fight her demons alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting worried about the lack of comments over the last few chapters that I posted so if I don't get any within the week I'm not posting anymore chapters and closing the story as an unfinished work. Probably not, but seriously, what are your guys' thoughts on the story recently? PLEASE COMMENT!!! I AM DYING FOR FEEDBACK!!!!!


	14. Losing It

About a week after the events at Central City and things between them are still tense. They haven’t been to the beach house at all since it happened and they haven’t spent the night together like they used to. Sara keeps pushing Leonard away and quite frankly he’s worried about her attitude lately.

 

He’s never seen her so frequently pissed off before. Even the littlest things seem to set her off such as when Ray accidentally bumped into her and she slammed his face against the wall. While on a mission, however, she completely loses it, laying into everyone who crosses her path… even Rip.

 

“Sara, stop!” Len shouted to her as she started beating Rip to a pulp.

“Sara, snap out of it!” Firestorm yelled as he blasted Sara off of the former Time Master, knocking her out.

 

* * *

 

Later, on the ship, Sara awoke in the Brig confused and angry.

 

“What am I doing in here?” Sara snarled at Leonard who stood on the other side of the glass.

“You attacked Rip. You tried to kill him. He’s in the Medbay as we speak. Gideon’s fixing him up. Care to tell me what’s been going on with you?”

“I’m fine! Now let me out of here!” she yelled at him.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Leonard Snart you better let me out of here right now!”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“I am the Captain, dammit! When I say let me out of here you let me out!”

“What’s wrong with you? This isn’t the Sara Lance I know.”

 

She didn’t say a word, only roared in anger as she began beating the walls of the cell.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, the team is discussing Sara’s recent behavior on the Bridge.

 

“I don’t get it. Is this just some sort of grieving thing because of losing the baby? Because this seems a little extreme,” Ray questions.

“I don’t think so. I’ve seen her like this before when she still struggled with the bloodlust except this is much, much worse,” Rip replied.

“Ms. Lance has been using herbs to counteract the effects of the bloodlust. Perhaps they’ve stopped working?” Stein hypothesized.

“Not likely. Things don’t just stop working unless they’re broken,” Mick responded.

“Well maybe that’s what this is. Sara’s so heartbroken from the loss of her child that the bloodlust is just overwhelming her,” Amaya suggested.

“That’s not it,” Leonard chimed in.

“What do you mean? What else could it be?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know but Sara’s too strong a person to just lose control of her bloodlust. This is something else,” Snart replied before the ship’s lights went out.

“Gideon, what’s happening? Gideon?” Rip asked the AI who was already offline.

“Sara’s out,” Leonard drawled.

“What do you mean? How’d she get out?” Mick asked his friend.

“I’ve been giving Sara pointers on breaking out of places.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this before?” Jax questioned him.

“Wasn’t relevant before.”

“Well it’s relevant now!” the kid shouted in anger.

“How about instead of arguing we find her before she kills someone?” Rip suggested.

 

The team then split up into teams of two; Rip and Ray, Nate and Amaya, Jax and Stein, and Leonard and Mick. Jax and Stein had fused to form Firestorm and were the first to encounter the tiny blonde assassin who caught them by surprise.

 

Sara attacked swiftly and mercilessly while Firestorm was hesitant to fight back. However, they did eventually fight back by firing at her accidentally burning her arm a bit in the process.

 

“Oops, I am so sorry,” Firestorm told her before she ran off down the corridor.

“Nate, Amaya, she’s headed your way!” Firestorm warned over the comm.

“We see her,” Nate responded while Amaya activated jaguar powers with her amulet.

 

Amaya then fought off Sara to the best of her ability only to be stabbed by the blonde assassin causing Nate to freak out and throw Sara into a wall so as to protect his girlfriend.

 

“Hey, you’re going to be okay,” he told Amaya before turning back to where he threw Sara to see that she was gone.

“Crap. Guys, I’ve lost her and Amaya’s hurt we’re headed to the Medbay,” Nate called out over the comm.

“Any idea where she might have gone?” Ray asked before Rip got knocked down by Sara near him, “Never mind. Found her.”

 

Sara started whaling on Rip just barely managed to grab her fists and push her off of himself. Before she could attack him again Ray came up from behind and grabbed her with his exosuit.

 

“Okay, wow she’s strong! Seriously, how is she this strong?” Ray asked as he struggle to hold Sara still.

“I don’t know but Mr. Snart was right, this isn’t anything we’ve seen with her before,” Rip answered just as Sara freed herself from Ray’s grasp and grabbed Rip’s gun to shoot the genius to the ground with before knocking Rip out with the butt of the pistol.

 

Ray sat up slowly, groaning in pain from the blast.

 

“Snart, Mick, she’s coming your way and be careful she’s stronger now,” he said over the comm. before passing out.

“Haircut, you there? Haircut do you read me? Ray!” Mick asked, “Dammit, Blondie must’ve done a number on him. Any ideas why Ray said she was stronger than normal?”

“No clue. Though if we can manage to calm her down I’ll be sure to ask her,” Leonard replied as he rounded a corner.

 

Suddenly Mick was ambushed by the petite blonde who used a rope from who knows where to try and choke him out while clinging to his shoulders with her legs. Snart tried to aim his gun to shoot her off but with Mick squirming he couldn’t get a good shot.

 

That is until Mick fell to his knees and Leonard tackled her off of him just as Mick passed out from air loss. Len managed to pin Sara to the ground by holding her wrists in place beside her head and pressing his legs into hers to hold her still but struggled with the immense strength she appeared to possess at the moment.

 

“Sara, snap out of it! This isn’t you! I know you’re in there somewhere. I can see it in your eyes. You’re fighting beneath the surface. Please come back to me, Sara. Please,” Leonard pleaded with his voice cracking with emotion.

 

She flipped their positions so that she was straddling him and began punching his face repeatedly.

 

“Sara. Stop. I know you can hear me. Please! Fight this! Fight for yourself! For the team! For me! Please, Sara, I can’t lose you!” he begged just before she started choking him with her bare hands.

“I can’t… lose you. Please. Please, Sara,” he pleaded desperately as he searched her eyes, “I love you, Sara. Do you hear me? I can see it in those bright blue eyes of yours that you don’t feel worthy of love right now. But you are. You’re the most lovable person I’ve ever met. And I love you. I love you, Sara. I love you. I love you. I… love-” he struggled to say before passing out just as the rage left her face.

“Len? Oh my God! Len! Leonard, come back to me! Please! Please come back!” she screamed as she administered CPR.

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I’m sorry, Leonard!” she said before breathing into his mouth twice and continuing chest compressions.

“Please don’t die on me! Please, Leonard, don’t die!” she cried out before administering two more breaths.

“I love you! Do you hear me, Leonard? I love you!” she cried while resting her head on his chest in defeat.

“I love you,” she cried in a whisper.

 

As she continued to sob on his chest, his hand reached around to rub her back.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked her in a hushed voice.

“Len?” she questioned as she leaned back to look him in the eye.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

She let out a breathy laugh before kissing him passionately.

 

“So, what was that you were saying a moment ago?” he asked with his trademark smirk.

“I said I love you. Don’t scare me like that again!” she replied, playfully smacking his shoulder before helping him up.

“What happened to you?” he asked after a brief pause.

“It was the bloodlust. I lost control and-”

“It wasn’t the bloodlust, or at least it wasn’t _just_ the bloodlust. What happened?”

“After we lost the baby I got low. I figured all I needed to get past it was a good old bout of unbridled rage to let it all out. So I tossed the herbs I was using to keep the bloodlust at bay and got some futuristic steroid to bring it out faster. I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else on the team. I thought it would come out in a fight instead.”

“And you thought that that would make it okay? That we’d be okay if we lost you to that darkness?”

“I thought it wouldn’t matter. I thought you hated me for losing our baby. I’m so sorry,” she explained before hugging him tightly to cry into his chest.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I love you. And I will always love you. I have never, ever blamed you for our child’s death nor could I ever. I am so sorry that you felt that I stopped loving you. I promise I won’t let that happen again. I promise to make sure you know exactly how much you mean to me every. Single. Day. I swear to God I love you,” he reassured her as he held her tightly.

“I love you too. Ever since I first heard you sing. Your voice just melted my heart, especially since you practically dedicated the song to me.”

“I should have sung to you sooner,” he responded, making her laugh as a result.

“Don’t mind me, you two just keep being lovey dovey while I try and breathe again,” Mick said as he regained consciousness.

“Hey Mick, sorry I tried to- you know,” Sara said apologetically.

“Kill me? Water under the bridge,” he replied while getting to his feet, “Besides if I had a dollar for every time someone I knew tried to kill me I’d be able to buy a freaking yacht.”

“That may not be too far off. Mick’s pissed off a _lot_ of people,” Snart added which made Sara giggle.

 

* * *

 

Later, Sara apologized to the team for what she did and went back to using the herbs to suppress the bloodlust instead of encouraging it. She and Leonard then spent the night just holding each other in their arms to give and receive the love they both needed.

 

Leonard almost lost the woman he loved to the darkness she hated with every fiber of her being because she had felt unloved. And Sara almost lost the man she loved because she let her pain swallow her and let the darkness consume her soul. They both swore to never let something like that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting sooner. I have three different multi-chapter fics in the works at the same time and have recently been stricken with writer's block so I can only guarantee to update every week from now on. As always feedback is much appreciated!


	15. Visiting Dad

The team was feeling homesick so Sara decided they’d all take a break to visit their families. Instead of heading to Central City to visit his sister Leonard decided to go with Sara to Star City to see her dad. He figured she needed it after everything that had happened.

 

“Hey, dad, how are you?” Sara greeted Quentin.

“Oh, baby girl,” he said pulling her into a tight hug, “I heard about Central City. I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m- I’m fine. Leonard’s been really helpful in dealing with it.”

“Glad to hear. If there’s anything I can do, sweetie, you just let me know. Okay?”

“Okay. Hey, do you have any coffee? I just feel on edge without a caffeine fix,” she asked her father.

“Sure, it’s in the cabinet just above the coffee maker.”

“Thanks, dad.”

 

After Sara had left for the kitchen Quentin turned to Leonard.

 

“So, how are you doing with all this?” Quentin asked him.

“It hurts like hell.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Losing a kid, it’s the worst thing that can happen to someone.”

“I know, it’s why I’ve been focusing on helping Sara get through this. She got to a pretty bad place because of what happened.”

“Well I’m glad you’re looking out for her. She’s always been so strong and independent she forgets sometimes that she can depend on others to help her out. With how much she pushes away the people she loves in times like these I’m surprised she’s let you stay close to her. She must really love you.”

“I hope she does. She told me she does. Of course, I’d have to be the luckiest guy on any Earth for that to be true but-”

 

Sara interrupted while poking her head out the kitchen.

 

“Len, you want any coffee?” she asked.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Okay. What are you guys talking about?” she inquired.

“You mostly. Losing the baby and how we’re coping in general,” Leonard answered.

“Well then how’s about we talk about something happier? Like literally anything else at all.”

“Okay. Anything interesting happen that you haven’t filled me in on yet?” Quentin asked.

“I don’t know. Did we tell you about DC and Per Degaton?” Snart asked.

“Per Dega-who?”

“Guess not. So, we were in DC a couple months ago and were dealing with this guy from the next century called Per Degaton who brought these robots back with him to attack the President and the Pentagon and whatever,” Sara explained to him.

“And when we were facing off against him we ran into these three kids from the future. One was Barry’s grandson who called himself Impulse. One was a teenage rip-off of Ray with his own ATOM suit,” Leonard continued.

“Right, and the third who was both the youngest and also the leader of the three was actually, and please don’t freak out over this, mine and Leonard’s son from the future named LJ who called himself Kid Cold. He had the same powers Len does but he still used a Cold Gun because he thought it was cool or whatever-” Sara finished.

 

Quentin waved his hand to cut them off.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re telling me that my future grandson was a metahuman vigilante leading a team of time travelling vigilantes and who used a very dangerous weapon?” Quentin interrupted.

“For the record, he mentioned that our future selves weren’t aware of any of this in his time,” Snart said as he defended them.

“Right, so was this the same kid that you two-?”

“No, he said he was the youngest of three kids. The middle of which was mentioned to have been adopted and turned into a time pirate because he was mad that we never told him he was adopted. But anyway, he told me that from his recollection of history that Sara shouldn’t have been pregnant at the time,” Leonard answered.

“So that’s what you didn’t want me to worry about,” Sara said, remembering a conversation they had had prior to losing their baby.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought I could stop it from happening myself.”

“It’s okay. I doubt it would have made much difference.”

 

Things were quiet for a moment before Quentin decided to break the uneasy silence.

 

“So, anyone want Chinese?” he asked the couple.

“Yeah, dad, Chinese sounds great.”

“I’m in,” Leonard replied.

 

* * *

 

After the Chinese food arrived, the three of them sat down for a meal in awkward silence. Once Sara finished her food she excused herself to the bathroom leaving Leonard and Quentin alone together.

 

“So, you knew you guys would lose the baby?”

“If you’re going to lecture me about how I should have told Sara you can save it.”

“Why didn’t you tell Sara? And don’t give me that ‘you didn’t want her to worry’ crap because I know it’s not true.”

“Truth is, is that I had no idea how we would lose our kid and was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to stop it from happening no matter what I did. I didn’t tell Sara because I knew if I did and we failed that she would only blame herself for what happened thinking that she could have done something different, something more. I didn’t want her to live with unnecessary guilt.”

“You mean like you are, right? I can see it. You’re blaming yourself for what happened. Well I got news for you, it doesn’t matter what you know or what you did every time a parent loses their kid they always blame themselves for it. Parents blame themselves for everything that happens to their kids.”

“Maybe the decent ones. My dad would only ever blame me and my sister for crap that happened.”

“So, I guess since you’re blaming yourself that makes you one of the decent parents?”

“Maybe you’ve forgotten, but I’m not a parent.”

“Not yet or are you going to tell me that LJ or whatever his name was disappeared into thin air and the kids you said you had in the future don’t exist anymore?”

“I don’t know what the future holds for me and Sara. LJ became a time travelling vigilante when he was 8 and his brother grew up to become a time pirate who apparently LJ killed later on. I don’t even know what’s going to happen to their older sister. To be honest, I’m not sure if it’s even possible to avoid screwing up their future.”

“That’s the thing about parenting you never know how your kid’s going to end up you just try your best and hope that everything works out in the end.”

 

Sara returned from the bathroom and sat down beside Leonard before asking what they were talking about while she was in the other room.

 

“Not much. Just continuing the conversation from earlier,” Quentin answered.

“Let me guess, you’re giving him a hard time about not telling me that we were going to lose our kid.”

“No, not at all. Actually, I was just thinking that he sounds like parent material.”

“Really?” Snart asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. Quite frankly you sound so much like a dad already I’m surprised you don’t have any kids… You don’t have kids, do you?”

“No sir, I do not.”

“How can you be sure? What do you keep track of all the people you’ve ever slept with?”

“Considering I’m the only person he’s ever slept with that’s not too hard to do,” Sara chimed in.

“You’re kidding,” Quentin laughed before looking at the serious look on Leonard’s face, “Oh, you’re not kidding.”

“No, and thank you, Sara, for revealing very personal information to your father.”

“Sorry, I just figured he’d judge less if he didn’t think you were some sort of player.”

“Really? Is that what you think of me?” Leonard asked Quentin.

“At first, yes, but that’s mostly just because I can’t picture criminals having serious relationships.”

“Dad!”

“What? I don’t think that anymore. It’s obvious you two love each other. I see it every time you guys visit.”

“Obviously,” Sara said.

“Be right back, need to throw away the take-out container,” Snart said as he got up from his seat.

 

As Leonard got up he pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek making her smile.

 

“You two are cute together.”

“Are you actually warming up to the thought of a criminal dating your daughter?”

“What, you two _are_ cute together!”

“Speaking of cute, I can pretty much guarantee you that mine and Leonard’s future kids will be adorable!” Sara said as Leonard walked back into the room with a glass of water.

“I don’t know about that, LJ looked a bit like a younger me,” he said before taking a sip of his water.

“And that’s bad? Are you forgetting when we had to rescue baby you before the Pilgrim could kill you? You had the most adorable little cheeks!” she said with baby talk as she pinched the cheeks of the grown-up Leonard.

“I did not!” Leonard said blushing as he batted away her hand.

“Did so! I even have photographic evidence. Hah!” she told him as she pulled out her phone to show her dad.

“That’s you? You were so cute.”

“Aww,” Sara teased.

“What happened?” Quentin finished causing Snart to let out a small chuckle.

“Very funny dad,” Sara sneered as she took back her phone.

“Hey, I’m just teasing him. You were adorable though, Snart.”

“Is this hell? Seriously, why are you people torturing me?” he joked.

“If I was torturing you you’d be screaming!” Sara shot back.

“Well that would explain last Tuesday when you tied me up and-”

“Ah-ah-ahh! I don’t want to hear it! TMI! TMI!” Quentin shouted.

“Relax, dad, he was kidding! Len, quit messing with him!”

“ _Right_ , I was ‘messing with him’,” he said with air quotes.

“Seriously, Leonard, he does not need to know about that!” she whispered into his ear.

 

Quentin gave out a small chuckle from where he was sitting.

 

“What’s so funny?” Sara asked her father.

“I just think you two are adorable together!”

“Dad,” Sara said in an exasperated tone.

“What, you are!”

“Lighten up, Assassin, he’s warming up to the idea of us being together,” he said taking a sip of water.

“Shut up, Crook, you don’t know that.”

“Could he claim to know it if I said that you two have my blessing?” Quentin asked.

 

Leonard nearly choked on his water while Sara’s eyes went wide.

 

“Seriously, dad?” she asked in disbelief.

“I’m serious. He’s the first person I’ve seen you be with that I could actually picture you spending the rest of your life with.”

“Is this just because you know we have kids in the future and you’re giving up?” Sara asked him.

“No, I just think you two are good together. You’re there for each other, you make each other better, you have fun together, I think you probably have a better chance of making it than Oliver and Felicity do. Course that’s not saying much since they’re pretty much the definition of on-again/off-again. Uh, is he okay?” Quentin replied before pointing to Leonard whose expression was completely blank.

“Len, you okay?”

“Uh… uh, yeah. I’m okay. Just a little shocked is all. I’m sorry he did just say that he gave us his blessing, didn’t he?”

“He did. Did we accidentally enter the wrong universe?”

“Ha-ha very funny. I’m serious though. All I’ve ever wanted for my girls was to be happy and Snart, you make her happy. So, I’m giving you guys my blessing. Words I never thought I’d say about a criminal.”

“Thank you, daddy! Thank you!” Sara squealed before hugging her dad.

 

Leonard just continued to sit there in shock. He couldn’t believe that someone had actually approved of him like that, that he actually got Quentin’s blessing without even asking for it. He never would have even bothered asking for it because he never could have dreamt that he would get it.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, sir, for your blessing. I promise I won’t screw things up with Sara,” Leonard said as he shook Quentin’s hand before they left for the Waverider.

“See to it that you don’t. I hate seeing Sara unhappy. See you around, Snart.”

 

As he and Sara lay in bed together later that night, Leonard couldn’t help but smile when he thought of their future together. Not only did he see a bright future for the two of them but so did her father. He, a career criminal, got the approval of Quentin Lance, a former police _captain_.

 

He had big plans for the two of them, and getting Quentin’s approval only reassured him that things would work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments! I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews!!!


	16. Snart Family Reunion

After having visited Sara’s father, Leonard decided it was about time that Sara met his sister. It took a couple of hours to figure out where Lisa was laying low at the time but they did eventually find her current hide out. However, the introductions could have gone better.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Lisa demanded of the blonde stranger entering her safehouse as she drew her gold gun on her.

“Easy there, train wreck, she’s with me,” Leonard said as he finally stepped into view.

“Lenny? What do you mean she’s with you? Who is she?”

“She’s my girlfriend. Lisa this is Sara, Sara this is my little sister Lisa,” he replied nodding between the two of them.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yes. Girlfriend. It’s nice to finally meet you. Len’s told me a lot about you,” Sara said as she extended her hand to the other woman.

“Well I can’t exactly say the same. Didn’t even know he was dating. Or back in town,” she said coldly as she refused the handshake and glared at her brother.

“I take it you didn’t know about the time travelling thing or the whole I was previously dead thing either or you’d be more surprised than you are.”

“I’m sorry, time travel? Dead?! What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Depends on which Earth you’re talking about,” Sara smirked.

 

Meanwhile, Leonard suppressed a small laugh.

 

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Just a little inside joke. So, how’ve you been, Lis?” Leonard asked her.

“Uh good I guess. Haven’t been arrested since you left me on my own. Thanks for disappearing on me by the way. I’ve managed to start my own crew and have pulled off some pretty impressive heists without you. Other than that, I’ve just been going out of my mind wondering where the hell my jerk brother vanished to without leaving behind a trace,” she replied with an air of annoyance.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I got recruited by a British guy from the future to stop an evil immortal tyrant from taking over the world in 2166 and then I died in order to free history from the control of said Brit’s former employers, the Time Masters. Then I was brought back to life as a side effect of my team fixing time after having broken it themselves. Fun fact I now have metahuman cold powers. I’ll show you later. Then Sara and I got together. She got pregnant. Met our future son, also has cold powers, also uses a cold gun, also a time travelling badass. Lost the baby because of future son’s friend’s split personality attacking Sara with their speedster powers. FYI said speedster was the Flash’s grandson. Then we visited Sara’s ex-cop father who believe it or not gave us his blessing. So, that’s what’s been going on with me. Did I leave anything out?” he responded, looking to Sara as he finished.

“Whoa,” was all Lisa could say, “I need to sit down.”

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot to take in,” Sara responded.

“You mean the fact that my brother ditched me to become a time travelling superhero who died and came back as a meta who then met his kid from the future before losing said kid and getting the approval of a former cop whose daughter he is dating? Yeah, it’s a bit to take in.”

“Well to be fair, the kid we lost wasn’t the same one who we met. Actually, that one had mentioned that we’d lose the kid. That’s beside the point,” Len butted in.

“Oh, there’s a point? I didn’t realize. Please, tell me what is the point of this sudden and dramatic change in lifestyle? Mid-life crisis perhaps or have you just lost your mind?”

“It is not a mid-life crisis.”

“So, you’ve lost your mind then is that it?”

“Should I go?” Sara asked, sensing the tension in the room.

“Yes,” Lisa said at the same time her bother said, “No.”

 

The brother and sister pair then glared at each other for a moment.

 

“Sara, could you give us a moment? My sister and I need to have a little talk.”

“Sure thing,” she answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

“I hate her,” Lisa informed her brother once Sara was out of the room.

“Give her a chance,” he insisted.

“Why should I?”

“Because I love her.”

“Well, if that’s true then you clearly have lousy taste.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters she has resting bitch face.”

“She does not.”

“Second, she holds herself like she thinks she’s better than everyone.”

“She does not.”

“Third, I’m fairly certain she’s the reason you’re now risking your life for this stupid time travel mission of yours.”

“She is not. Honestly, Lisa, it’s like you can’t accept that I want to make something of myself instead of being a lowly criminal.”

“Watch it. Or have you forgotten that I’m also a ‘lowly criminal’?”

“No. But for the record I never wanted you to follow in our family’s footsteps.”

“Says the guy who’s been my partner in crime for years.”

“I was trying to protect you! I was trying to make sure you didn’t get hurt just like I always have!”

“Newsflash, big brother, I don’t _need_ your protection!”

“The hell you don’t!”

 

They both took a breath to calm down for a moment.

 

“Look, I didn’t come here to fight with you, sis. I came because I wanted you to meet Sara.”

“Why? What’s so special about her that you would say that you love her? Why is she suddenly such a big part of your life?”

“Because she accepts me for who I am, flaws and all. She helps make me a better person. She makes me feel safe and happy and loved. I’ve never felt anything so amazing in my entire life. I love her. And-” he said before looking over his shoulder to make sure Sara wasn’t listening, “I’m going to marry her.”

“Marry her? Wait a sec, you’re telling me you’re engaged?”

“Not yet. But if all goes well I will be. _We_ will be. I bought her this ring,” he explained taking out a velvet box from his pocket.

“What do you think?” he asked her.

“Oh my God, Lenny! You bought this?! This must have cost a fortune!”

“Only $8500, no big deal.”

“No big deal?! Most rings don’t cost even half that!”

“Well I wanted to get her a ring as special as her. 3 carat canary yellow diamond set between two 1 carat blue gemstones the same shade as her eyes in a bezel setting on a 24-carat white gold band engraved on the outside with ‘The Canary who stole Cold’s heart’ and inside, is Arabic for ‘Once the Canary always a Legend’. It’s a little nod to her former identity as an assassin.”

“Assassin?!” Lisa asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. Assassin. So, what do you think? Think she’ll like it?”

“Are you kidding? It’s gorgeous… and way too good for her. Lenny, you can’t seriously be thinking of asking this woman to marry you! You can do so much better than her!”

“Actually, I couldn’t do better even if I deserved better. Sara’s the most amazing woman in the world and the fact that she fell in love with me… I must be the luckiest bastard on Earth,” he said with a smile as he looked down at the ring.

 

It was then that Lisa stole the ring from his hands.

 

“No!” she proclaimed.

“No?”

“No, you cannot marry her! Lenny, she is not good enough for you!” she declared as she tried to dodge Leonard’s attempts to take the ring back.

“No, I am not good enough for her. Now give it back!” he yelled as he lunged at her.

“You are good enough for anyone! You are the best person I know and if you really think that you’re not good enough for her then clearly you don’t have your head screwed on straight!”

“Lisa please, I never thought that I could find happiness like this and now I have. Sara means the world to me, her father, the former Captain of the SCPD, has given me his blessing. He actually believes that she and I are good together and is able to look past the whole career criminal thing. I can’t imagine anyone making me feel the way Sara does or anyone approving of me as much as her father has. I’ve always worried that if Sara and I ever broke up it’d be because she realized she was too good for me or her dad would get in the way. I never thought the one obstacle to my happiness would be you.”

“Len,” she said in an apologetic tone.

“Please, just give me the ring back. You’re never going to convince me that there’s someone better out there for me than Sara and you’re not going to stop me from proposing to her no matter what you do. The only thing I’m asking here Lisa is to just… give her a chance and give me a chance at being happy. Please.”

 

She then handed over the ring in resignation.

 

“Thank you, Lisa.”

“Don’t mention it. So, you really think she’s the one, huh?”

“We have three kids in the future, what do you think?”

“Three?! Wow, I can’t even picture you with one kid let alone three. You sure you’re ready to be a dad?”

“It’s probably not going to happen for a while. But yeah, I am ready. I’m ready for a new beginning. I’m ready for a happy tomorrow. I’m ready to take this next step in my life. And nothing has ever brought me as much joy or terrified me more in my life.”

“You’re scared?”

“Only of the off chance that she says no but for the most part I’m just really excited,” he says with a breathy chuckle.

 

As Leonard presses a kiss to the ring box Sara returns to the room causing him to quickly put it back in his pocket before she notices.

 

“Hey, everything okay in here?” Sara asks.

“Yeah, we’re good. So, Sara I hear you’re an assassin.”

“Used to be,” Len corrects.

“Right. What was that like exactly?”

“Not fun. First I was shipwrecked and then I was rescued by the League of Assassins who took me in and taught me how to kill people with both weapons and my bare hands-”

“So, I guess you could kick Lenny’s ass if he gets on your bad side.”

“I could but that’s never really happened before. I mean this one time I unleashed my bloodlust on the team and almost killed him, sorry again, but we’re good.”

“Almost killed you?” Lisa asks through a strained smile as if to say, ‘what the hell do you see in her?’ without actually saying it.

 

After a few hours of talking Lisa finally started to warm up to Sara to the point where Leonard started to wonder why he ever thought getting them together was a good idea. Clearly he has made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments! Feedback is always appreciated and loved!


	17. The Proposal

Sara woke up that morning in Leonard’s bed to a huge breakfast for two consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, and coffee.

 

“Mmm, I love it when you cook,” she said to Leonard, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“And I love it when you smile like that,” he replied placing a kiss on her lips.

“So, which do you want first?” he asked her.

“While the bacon is certainly tempting I think I’ll start with the eggs first,” she replied reaching for a fork only for Leonard to grab it instead.

“Uh-uh-uh, allow me,” he said as he fed her.

“You know I can feed myself.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to lift a finger at all today. Today I am your humble servant at your beck and call. Strawberry?” he asked while grabbing one of the berries.

“Yes please,” she said as he fed her again.

“I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me before. What are you up to?”

“Something wonderful. After breakfast, I was thinking we could go ice skating like we did the day I first told you that I loved you. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” she replied with a kiss.

“Now is my turn to feed you,” she said taking a strawberry and feeding it Leonard like he had with her.

 

He responded to her affection with a bright smile that he tried to use to hide his secret plan for the day. Though Sara could tell that he was up to something.

 

* * *

 

After finishing their breakfast, they did indeed go ice skating and though Sara had gotten better since last time she still remained pressed to Leonard’s side like before. They even shared a dance while their phones played “Love Will Keep Us Together” through a portable speaker at the edge of the frozen lake.

 

“That was fun,” Sara told him when they were done.

“That was. No how’s about we head back to the Waverider?”

“I have an idea for something else I can do for you,” he whispered into her ear.

“Hmm, what did you have in mind?” she asked receiving a smile in response.

 

* * *

 

“Oh God that feels amazing!” she moaned appreciatively.

“I told you I had magic hands,” he said in a low voice as he leaned down to her ear.

“That you did and you were so right. Don’t stop.”

“I’ll only stop when it’s time for lunch. Or once I’ve gotten this knot out whichever comes last,” he responded as he continued to massage her back.

“Seriously though, your back is so tense I’m surprised I’ve ever seen you relaxed.”

“Give me a break, it’s not like these beds are the most comfortable thing in the world,” Sara responded.

“True but I’m pretty sure this knot’s the result of all the times you’ve been in fights. You know you don’t have to push yourself so hard all the time.”

“Then tell Ray and Nate to stop messing around so much. It’s their slack I keep having to pick up. Oh God that feels great!”

“I’ll tell them tomorrow. Today you have my undivided attention,” he told her while bending down to kiss her cheek.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too. Now just relax and let me get this stubborn knot out of your back.”

“I’m not sure you will. If it’s as stubborn as I am I’m not sure anything will- Oh God yes keep going!” she responded as he finally managed to work that knot out.

 

He gave a small chuckle at her reaction. He liked knowing he made her happy.

 

* * *

 

For lunch, he took her to her favorite bistro in Star City where they ordered a pair of lobsters and side salads.

 

“Lobster huh? What’s the occasion?” she asked him.

“There has to be an occasion?”

“Seriously first breakfast in bed then ice skating, then a massage, now this, what are you up to?”

“You’ll find out later I promise. For now, just enjoy yourself, Assassin. I promise today will be one you won’t soon forget,” he said clinking his glass of wine against hers.

“If this is lunch I can’t wait to see what you have planned for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

After lunch, they headed back to the Waverider where Leonard showed Sara a painting he had done of the two of them. It showed them in a park embracing in a kiss, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, while snow fell around them. The lights of the street lamps glistening in the snowflakes in their hair making them almost glow while a white bird flies in the sky above them.

 

“Wow, Len, this is beautiful.”

“I hoped you would like it.”

“Like it? I love it!”

“I also wrote a poem if you wouldn’t mind hearing it.”

“I always love hearing you recite your poems. If I didn’t I wouldn’t ask you to read them to me before going to sleep every night.”

 

“How could I have known what she’d do to me?

How could I have known that she’d steal my heart?

I never thought that I could love

Nor ever thought I could be loved

I have always been alone

Always thought myself a thief

Now I know a thief far better than me

One who could steal what once did not exist

My heart, my soul, neither ever did exist

Both which now belong to her and her alone

No jewel could compare to the gleam of her eyes

No treasure exists as valuable as her

One does not simply steal her heart

For it can never be stolen

No, her heart must be earned

It must be cared for, loved

When love is given

Love is earned right back

I never thought I could be loved

Nor ever thought that I could love

How could I have ever known she’d steal my heart?

The better question is, how could I have not?”

 

Sara responded to the poem with a soft and loving kiss.

 

“That was amazing, Len. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Sara started kissing him fiercely while trying to push off his jacket.

 

“Um Sara I do have something else in mind for-” he tried to say before being cut off by her lips on his.

“This is more fun,” she insisted removing both of their shirts and pushing him back onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Leonard took Sara up to the roof where they met where a private dinner he had cooked was waiting for them along with glistening lights all around and rose petals at their feet.

 

“Saving the best for last, are we?” Sara asked him.

“You have no idea,” he replied with a kiss.

 

After the meal Leonard pulled out a pair of cupcakes for dessert. Though one had a certain something sticking out of the top.

 

“Len, is that-?”

“It is,” he answered, wiping off the ring and getting down on one knee.

“Sara Lance, you have brought me a happiness I never thought existed nor ever thought I could ever deserve. You showed me love when I thought myself unlovable and warmed my once frozen heart. I don’t know how I ever got you to love me and honestly, I’m not sure it really matters. All that matters is that you love me and I love you forever and always until the end of time and space. And right now, I’m asking could you love me, forever and always until the end of time and space?” he asked while getting teary eyed.

“Yes. Yes! YES!” she said getting teary eyed herself as he slid the ring on her finger getting up to kiss her passionately.

“I love you,” they said simultaneously causing them to giggle with joy.

“So, any thoughts on the wedding?” she asked him.

“Well you know me, Assassin, I always have a plan,” he responded with a smile and a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


	18. The Wedding

The wedding of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart had finally arrived and the happy couple was busy getting ready.

 

“Does my tie look crooked to you?” Leonard asked his best man while looking in the mirror as he put on his bowtie.

“You look fine, Boss. Besides Blondie’s not too picky or she wouldn’t be marrying you,” Mick replied.

“Very funny.”

“I’m just saying. You need to relax. Everything’s going to be fine. You planned every last detail a thousand times over. What’s there to worry about?”

“I don’t know. I just have this feeling that something’s going to go really, really wrong.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile outside LJ, Ryan, and Bart had arrived via time travel where Bart used his super speed to set up a perimeter around the church.

 

“Force field prepped?” the 10-year-old leader asked Bart once he was finished.

“It’s all set,” Bart replied as he activated the invisible force field perimeter.

“Good, now no one can get in except the people who are supposed to be here. Last thing my parents need on their big day is for their wedding to be crashed by Druce and the former Time Masters.”

“Ooh, hide! The guests are arriving,” Ryan pointed out as he saw cars pulling up.

 

Bart then ran them out of sight while back inside Leonard finally stopped fidgeting with his tie.

 

* * *

 

“You know what? I’m actually starting to feel better about this. I think today is going to work out after all,” Leonard told Mick.

“Of course it is. You’re marrying the love of your life. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Don’t jinx it. You think Sara’s going to like the surprise I arranged for her?”

“I can’t imagine that she wouldn’t.”

 

Elsewhere Sara was getting prepared for the upcoming ceremony with Thea, Felicity, and Lyla helping her out. Boy was she nervous.

 

“Okay, how do I look?” she asked while taking a deep breath.

“You look amazing!” Thea answered.

“Yeah, I can only hope I look as good when my big day arrives,” Felicity responded.

“Thanks guys. Oh! I just realized I haven’t picked my maid of honor yet. Um- uh- Felicity! You’re my maid of honor,” Sara declared while pointing to the other blonde.

“Oh, did Leonard not tell you?” Felicity asked playfully.

“Tell me what?”

“That you already have a maid of honor,” a voice said behind her.

 

Sara turned and saw none other than her big sister, Laurel, standing there in a deep blue bridesmaid’s dress.

 

“Laurel?” she asked just barely above a whisper, “But how?”

“Leonard traveled back in time to the night I was supposed to die and switched me out with some sort of replicant body double and brought the real me back to the ship to heal me so that I could be here for your big day and more without screwing up the timeline,” Laurel replied with a big smile.

 

Sara burst into tears of joy as she ran up to hug her sister tightly thanking God and of course her soon to be husband for giving her her sister back.

 

“I missed you,” Sara said through the tears.

“I know sweetie. I love you and I am so proud of the hero you’ve become,” Laurel responded as she pulled back to look her baby sister in the eye to see even more tears stream down her face.

“I love you too, Laurel. And thank you for pushing me to join the Legends. If it weren’t for you none of this would be happening right now. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with Leonard, we wouldn’t be getting married, and you might not be here right now. This is all thanks to you. I love you,” Sara said as she pulled her sister in for another misty-eyed hug.

“I love you too. Okay so bridesmaids’ dresses, something blue. What about old, new, and borrowed?” Laurel asked.

“Got new covered. A silver canary pendant courtesy of your favorite computer hacker,” Felicity said as she put the pendant around Sara’s neck.

“I’ve got borrowed. This is one of the only pieces of jewelry I managed to hold onto when my family went broke. I thought you might like to wear it for today,” Thea said as she handed the blushing bride a gold bracelet.

“And I have your something old,” Laurel finished, pulling out a small butterfly barrette from her purse.

“I remember this. I always used to steal it from your jewelry box when we were kids,” Sara said smiling as she reminisced about a childhood that seemed so far away.

“So, you gonna put it on or what?” Laurel teased.

 

Sara then put the barrette in her hair and turned to look in the mirror and saw just how perfect everything seemed. Her friends and sister by her side. Her hair done up beautifully. Her makeup perfect. Her gorgeous A-line, pure white, silk dress with a sweetheart neckline. She looked absolutely perfect and she was sure Leonard would agree.

 

* * *

 

Once all the guests were inside LJ and his team scanned the area from the rooftops waiting for the soon to be party crashers.

 

“Nothing yet,” LJ said as he stared at the church through binoculars.

“When are they supposed to get here anyway?” Bart asked.

“Not until the ceremony starts but we should be prepared anyway. Stay sharp,” LJ replied.

“I’ll keep a look out from the skies. I need to get some air before I go stir crazy waiting,” Ryan added as he shrunk down and flew into the air.

“You do that,” LJ responded without looking back at him.

“He’s already gone,” Bart informed him.

“I know,” LJ stated.

 

* * *

 

Back inside everyone was taking their places with Mick, Jax, Ray, and Nate standing beside Leonard as his best man and groomsmen respectively. He had briefly considered having Barry in Nate’s place but opted not too as he was certain he’d never hear the end of it from Team Flash. Meanwhile Professor Stein stood ready to officiate the ceremony as the happy couple decided that with the majority of their guests being hero types it would be better to have someone they knew well perform the ceremony.

 

Leonard was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Not because of second thoughts or even fears that she would stand him up but simply because he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. That he was actually about to be married. Then the music started up and one by one the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. First Felicity, then Thea, then Lyla, then Laurel, and finally Sara. As she was lead down the aisle by her father Leonard stared at her in awe, not just because she looked stunning, though that was a factor, but mostly because he had never felt so happy in his life.

 

* * *

 

Back outside Druce and about a dozen of his associates formerly known as Time Masters arrived and tried to enter the church only to find their path blocked by the force field.

 

“What the?!” Druce questioned.

“It’s called a force field dummy,” LJ announced causing Druce and his allies to turn to face him.

“Hi. My names LJ. I know who you are and what you’re doing here. I’m here to stop you.”

 

Druce laughed in the boy’s face.

 

“You. You’re a child. What hope could you possibly have to stop me?”

“Dang it. I was really hoping you’d say ‘you and what army’. Oh well. Oh guys,” LJ called out.

 

Bart then ran in just as Ryan descended from the sky.

 

“Oh look. Two more children. You’re no match for my Time Masters.”

“If you guys were really masters of time then you wouldn’t have been defeated by a ragtag team of misfits with formerly poor leadership and a lot of bickering,” LJ retorted.

“Enough talk. You want a fight you’ve got one,” Druce snarled as he signaled his men to attack.

 

* * *

 

Back inside Quentin had taken his seat next to Sara’s mother and now was time for the vows.

 

“Sara Lance, you have given me more love and happiness than I ever could have dreamt of having. You are far more amazing than any other person I have ever met or could ever meet in any time or on any Earth. You’ve given me love when for the longest time I thought myself unlovable and brought me hope when I had none. Every day since we’ve met you’ve made me a better person and help pull me into a light I never thought I’d see. I don’t know what exactly the future may hold for us but as long as you’re there with me I know it will be amazing and I promise that I will do everything in my power to be a man who deserves you. I love you,” Leonard said.

“Leonard Snart, it’s taken us a long time to get here and there was a time when all of this seemed impossible because you had been lost to me and to life itself. But then I got you back and as stubborn as we were we made it our mission to never lose each other again and to stop wasting the time we had together. You say that I’ve brought you into the light but if it weren’t for you I would’ve slipped back into that dark black abyss I had lost myself in for the longest time and never found my way out again. So, I promise that so long as we have each other that I will do everything to keep my head above water and to trust you to help me if I ever slip. I love you,” Sara said.

“Sara, do you take Leonard to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold so long as you both shall live?” Stein asked.

“I do,” Sara replied.

“And do you, Leonard, take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold so long as you both shall live?” Stein asked.

“I do,” Leonard replied.

“Then by the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

And sure enough they did sealing their love with the most potent kiss they had ever shared.

 

* * *

 

Back outside the battle between LJ’s team and the Time Masters was wearing down with Bart having quickly dispatched of half of the Time Masters and Ryan taking out another three. LJ managed to take out the last few before turning his attention to Druce who was trying to shoot at an exhaust port on Ryan’s suit. That was when LJ fired his weapon at the man knocking him to the ground with an icy blast.

 

“Why did you do this? What could you possibly have hoped to gain?” Druce asked weakly as he hypothermia set in.

“Happy memories for my family. I didn’t introduce myself properly earlier. My name is Leonard Snart Jr., son of Captain Cold and the White Canary. You picked the wrong heroes to mess with,” LJ stated as Druce took his last breath before icing over completely.

“Alright, let’s get these jerks out of here before somebody notices,” Bart suggested.

“Not yet,” LJ said as he walked through the force field toward the church.

 

He stared through the window just in time to see their first kiss as husband and wife and smiled brightly.

 

“Congratulations, mom and dad. I’d wish you luck but I know you don’t need it,” LJ said before turning back to his friends.

“Alright, now we can get out of here Bart can you get these guys back to their time okay?” he asked as he pulled out his Temporal Transporter.

“Of course I can. See you guys later,” Bart replied as he sped the Time Masters both dead and alive back through time while LJ and Ryan returned home with LJ’s device.

 

Today was a good day for their family and Sara and Leonard were sure to remember it as one of the happiest days of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


	19. The Honeymoon

Sara and Leonard had decided to spend their honeymoon in the one place they knew they could get some peace and quiet. Their beach home in Coast City. It had been a while since they were last there seeing as how the place reminded them so much of the child they had lost. They still weren’t sure what to do about the would have been nursery other than just leave the room locked for the time being.

 

Ignoring the room, they spent the week enjoying themselves with long walks on the beach, lazy breakfasts in bed, and Len serenading Sara as he played on a grand piano in the great room Sara bought as a wedding present for themselves upon learning he could play. She always loved learning about another talent of his especially when it accentuated his already incredibly sexy voice. She could listen to him sing “Endless Love” by Lionel Ritchie all day every day.

 

“ _My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

_And I_

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do..._

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever_

_(ohhhhhh)_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_ ” he sang as he pulled her close while she sat beside him on the piano bench.

 

“ _I can't resist your charms_

_And love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_I know_

_I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Oooh-woow_

_Boom, boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Oooh, and love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be that fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh you know_

_I don't mind_

_And, yes_

_You'll be the only one_

_'cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love_

_My love, my love_

_My endless love_ ”

 

Sara let him finish singing before pulling him in for a kiss just as the sun set outside. One time Leonard had actually managed to convince Sara to sing along with him the next day and even though Sara was right about sounding horribly, to Leonard she sounded nothing less than an angel. That same day, since he had talked her into doing something, she convinced him to do something he was reluctant to do. Paint a nude portrait of her.

 

“Why would you want me to do that?” he asked her.

“Because you’re an amazing artist and I’d like to see what I look like through those gorgeous blue eyes of yours,” she whispered into his ear using that husky voice she knew drove him crazy with desire and could get him to do anything.

“Fine, but we’re hiding it in the attic so no one else can see it when we’re done.”

“Deal. You get your paints and canvas and I’ll meet you in the bedroom in ten,” she told him as started to shed her clothes.

 

Sara was convinced she would look even better in paint than she does in the mirror with how talented Leonard was with a brush. Sure enough she was right. Somehow every freckle, every scar, every tiny imperfection seemed practically flawless in the way Leonard had painted her.

 

“So what do you think?” he asked her.

“I think you might need glasses if you think I look anywhere near as amazing as this painting,” she joked.

“You’re right. You look even better. Oh, so much for the artist being able to capture the magnificence of your divine beauty.”

“Flatterer.”

“Seductress.”

“You love it when I seduce you,” she said as she pressed her still naked body against his very much clothed one while running a hand through his very short hair.

“I do,” he hummed as he leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips.

“You know I think I just thought of something else we could do with your paint that doesn’t involve brushes,” she whispered into his ear.

“Hmm, is that so?”

“What do you think?”

“I think we’re going to run out of hot water afterwards if we’re going to clean all that paint off when we’re done,” he answered against her neck.

“Not if we share the water we won’t.”

“I like the way you think,” he replied as he went to get the supplies they would need.

 

The next morning Leonard went downstairs to their back patio where he found Sara watching the sunrise.

 

“Morning,” he said handing her a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” she replied before taking a sip.

“Whatcha doing out here?” he asked as he sat down next to her.

“Breathing in the ocean air. It’s so peaceful here.”

“I know. You want to go for a swim later?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just- this morning I got up for a glass of water and I accidentally went into the nursery instead and-” she trailed off staring down into her cup.

“Oh. You want to talk or just sit here a while?” he asked taking her hand in his.

“No. I- I want another baby.”

“Sara-”

“I know. I know it’s crazy, we just got married, it’s not the right time, I’m not thinking clearly, I’m-” she said before being cut off by Leonard’s lips on hers.

“It’s not crazy. If you’re ready to try again, take another shot at being parents then I’m with you. I love you Sara and I’m going to love our baby like crazy,” he told her with a smile.

“Are we really considering this?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I think we are. Let’s make a baby.”

 

With that she pulled him in for a kiss before getting up from her chair to head back inside.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Well if we’re going to have a kid we’re going to need a lot of practice. You coming, or what?” she asked as she dropped her robe to the floor leaving her completely bare.

“Right behind you,” he said as he chased her upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! COMMENTS = LOVE!!!


	20. Surnames

After almost three months of trying they were still no closer to starting a family. Right now they were just hoping Gideon would have some good news for them.

 

“I am sorry, but it would seem as though Captain Lance is still not pregnant,” Gideon informed the husband and wife duo.

“Thank you, Gideon. That will be all,” Leonard said to the AI.

“Ugh, we’ve been trying forever! How much longer is this going to take?” Sara groaned.

“Relax. We just need to have a little patience. Besides, stressing out over this is only going to make it that much harder to get pregnant,” he said softly as he began massaging her shoulders.

“You’re right. I don’t why, I’ve just been baby crazy lately.”

“Well you would make a great mother. Though considering how much you complained while you were pregnant before I’d think you’d want to savor these moments before you have to suffer pregnancy hormones again,” he said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah, I guess that is one upside to this whole thing,” she smiled at him before placing a kiss upon his lips.

 

Just then they were interrupted by Mick walking into the Medbay.

 

“Hey, everything okay? Why are you guys in the Medbay?” the pyro asked.

“We’re fine. It’s just that we’ve been trying to have another baby and it still hasn’t happened yet,” Sara explained.

“Oh. So, would the kid be a baby Lance or Snart? I have to ask since you guys went the nontraditional route of Blondie not taking your name.”

“Lance,” Leonard said as Sara said, “Snart,” simultaneously.

“Snart?” Leonard questioned at the same time Sara asked, “Lance?”

“Why would we name the kid Lance?” Sara asked.

“Why wouldn’t we? The Snart family name should die out. It would only drag the kid down in life,” Leonard replied.

“No, it wouldn’t! That’s crazy. Leonard we’re giving the kid your name. End of discussion,” Sara stated firmly.

“No, we’re naming the baby Lance because that name doesn’t come with a horrible reputation.”

“How about this? If it’s a girl you name it Lance, if it’s a boy Snart,” Mick suggested.

“That’s actually a pretty good idea,” Sara agreed.

“No, it’s not. According to LJ we have two boys and one girl. I’m not cursing two kids to carry my name let alone one. Our kids will be Lances end of discussion,” Len argued.

“Wait, the first kid’s going to be a girl?” Sara asked with excitement.

“Yes. LJ said her name is Carol. Don’t know why we’d name her that though,” Leonard answered.

“Carol Lance. I guess it does sound a little better than Carol Snart. David Snart versus David Lance is debatable but Leonard Snart Jr. works way better than Leonard Lance hands down no question,” Sara said in response.

“We’re not naming our kid after me. You saw how he turns out. How can you be so sure that doesn’t happen solely because he’s named after me?” Leonard argued.

“Because the fact that he inherited your powers meant he probably would have turned out that way even if we had named him something like Kurt Lance,” Sara replied.

 

Mick then started to back out of the Medbay quietly not wanting to get any further involved in his friends’ marital dispute.

 

“Kurt Lance, you know what I like that a hell of a lot better than Leonard Snart Junior. Let’s name him that and David takes the name Lance too. It’s perfect.”

“Oh please, I just picked Kurt off the top of my head. We’re not naming him that by the way. His name is going to be Leonard Junior and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from naming him that.”

“Okay, why are we arguing about this right now when we’re not even expecting yet?” Leonard asked in frustration.

“I don’t know maybe because you have some sort of self-esteem issue where you think that our kid being anything like you is some kind of curse even though I’d be thrilled if our kids turn out like you.”

“Why? Why would you possibly think that having kids that turn out like their thieving, murdering, lying, good for nothing father is a good thing?”

“Because you’re also caring, loyal, passionate, driven, smart, funny, do I have to keep listing all of your good qualities for you to get that you’re a good person or am I actually managing to get through that thick head of yours?”

 

He gave a smirk at hearing what all she thought of him. He had often wondered even now what it was she saw in him.

 

“Well I guess when you put it like that being named after me isn’t such a bad thing. Though for the record being a Lance is even better because you, Sara, are a born leader. You’re kind, loving, strong, intelligent, dedicated to doing good no matter what. You inspire the people around you to be better just by being you. You’re unbelievably lovable. You don’t take crap from anybody. You-”

“Okay, okay! Stop! I get it! You think I’m amazing. You don’t have to keep listing every quality you can think of,” she giggled.

“I’m just saying. You are the most amazing woman who has ever lived on this or any Earth. Our kids would be lucky to take after you,” he said and as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

“And they’d be even luckier if they took after you too,” she said as she gently pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Just as the kiss started to deepen an alarm went off and they rushed to see what was happening.

 

“What is it?” Sara asked as she got to the Bridge.

“It’s your sister. She called, said something about her evil doppelganger Black Siren showing up and then the feed cut out,” Jax replied.

“Looks like we’re going to Star City. Everybody strap in,” Sara ordered of her crew as she took her seat.

“Yes, ma’am,” Leonard drawled.

 

He always found it sexy when Sara would give orders and he was certain she knew that. He could practically feel her smirk from where he was sitting behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	21. A Tale of Two Laurels

They arrived in Star City and found out that Black Siren had taken their Laurel.

 

“Don’t worry Sara, we’re going to find her,” Leonard assured her.

“I hope so. I can’t lose her again, Leonard. Okay? I- I- I can’t,” Sara said almost panicking.

 

He held her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead before the Legends got to work planning the rescue with Oliver’s team.

 

Meanwhile, Laurel-2 was sharpening a knife of hers while Laurel-1 remained tied to a column in an abandoned building Black Siren had turned into her own personal lair.

 

“You know they’re going to find me,” Laurel said to her evil twin.

“Counting on it. I mean why else would I have impersonated you and called your sister and her friends in to help?” Black Siren smirked.

“Don’t you dare hurt my sister you coldhearted bitch,” Laurel snarled at her doppelganger.

“Why not? Not like me and my sister ever got along. She was always so stuck up and full of herself. Then when I move to Central to start a new life hoping she’d be able to help me out she turned me away because she was too busy running the city to be a sister to me and started putting new laws in place to deal with metas like me. And from what I’ve heard about your Sara she’s even more of a bitch. Stealing your Oliver away for the boat trip? Sleeping with the love of your life? How can you sit there and care about that backstabbing bitch?” Siren asked as she stepped closer.

 

Laurel spat in Siren’s face who then took a step back to wipe the spittle off her cheek.

 

“My sister may not be perfect but I would never want her to be hurt by the likes of you. And as for Oliver? Love of my life? Not even close. He and I were never meant to be. And I’ll bet you and yours weren’t soulmates either,” Laurel mocked.

“Shut up,” Siren glared at her.

“Did he even ask you to come with him on the Gambit?”

“Shut up.”

“You know what I’ll bet he just took some other floozy to screw with instead of you.”

 

Siren screamed until Laurel’s ears and nose started bleeding before taking her knife and pressing it to Laurel’s throat.

 

“I. Said. Shut. Up,” she growled at her.

“What?” Laurel asked softly.

 

Siren slapped her face before grabbing it with her hand.

 

“I said, shut up.”

“What are- what did you say?”

 

Siren then started to laugh evilly.

 

“Oh, you can’t hear me, can you?” Siren smirked before laughing once more.

 

Suddenly, Siren heard a noise from the lower level.

 

“Stay here. Not that you have much choice,” she said to Laurel before heading downstairs to deal with the heroes only to find practically an entire army in her presence.

“Give us back our Laurel and this will be painless,” Sara told her.

“I prefer painful. Oh, Talia be a doll and let your assassins play,” Siren called out.

 

The two teams were then attacked by League-trained assassins coming from the other rooms of the building along with Talia al-Ghul. Meanwhile, Sara chased her sister’s doppelganger upstairs knowing full well she would lead her to her sister. Sure enough she did as Sara came to see Siren restraining Laurel with a knife pressed to her neck.

 

“Not one step. I’d much rather not kill myself. It’d just cause some pretty weird nightmares,” Siren told her.

“What do you want?”

“I want to make you suffer. I want you to lose everything and then be left all alone when you’re at your weakest just like I was.”

“Hate to break it to you, but nobody I know would abandon me. The people in my life who matter care about me and I am not going to lose them just because some evil version of my sister came up with a half-baked sinister plot. Now let Laurel go.”

“Oh, sweetie. It’s not Laurel I want to rip away from you first,” Siren smirked as Talia dragged Leonard up the stairs slightly bloodied before the al-Ghul daughter aimed an arrow at his head.

“You have a choice here. You can either A) face off against Talia in order to save your husband while I slit your pretty sister’s throat or you can surrender and I’ll give you Laurel but Talia shoots your husband in the face. The choice is yours. Which person matters most to you?”

“Suddenly having a bad case of déjà vu over here. Only it was Oliver who had to choose instead of me.”

“You don’t have to choose,” Leonard uttered as he managed to regain consciousness.

“Is this the part where you say you’ll let us kill you so your beloved Sara doesn’t have to decide?” Siren smirked.

“No, this is the part where you lose a hand,” he declared as he fired a beam of ice at the hand Siren had used to press the knife to Laurel’s throat.

 

At the same time Sara kicked the bow and arrow out of Talia’s hand and fought the assassin while Leonard freed Laurel from her doppelganger’s grasp and knocked the villain out as her hand shattered.

 

“Ouch. Been there done that,” Leonard stated just as Sara sent Talia al-Ghul tumbling down the stairs.

“Hey, Laurel, you okay?” Sara asked her sister.

“I- I can’t hear,” Laurel said sadly.

 

Sara’s face fell.

 

“I can’t hear. Sara, I can’t hear you,” Laurel cried as her sister threw her arms around her.

“It’s okay, Laurel. It’s okay. We’ll get you to the Waverider and fix you up. It’ll be okay.”

 

Sure enough they did manage to repair Laurel’s hearing while Black Siren went back to being locked up in the Pipeline in Central City. The two teams celebrated Laurel’s rescue as well as Talia and Black Siren’s apprehensions. Meanwhile, Sara snuck off to show Leonard how much she appreciated him saving her sister’s life.

 

About a week later Sara set up a beachside picnic at her and Leonard’s home for a sunset dinner.

 

“Okay, you cooked my favorite foods, you played our song, what’s up?” he asked knowing that he was usually the more romantic of the two.

 

She took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach with a smile on her face.

 

“Congratulations, daddy,” she told him.

“Are you serious?” he asked before surging forward to capture her lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	22. Carol

After learning about the pregnancy Leonard went a bit overboard with preparations. In just the first month he had already baby-proofed their entire house and bought enough diapers to fill two closets. Sara on the other hand wasn’t doing much to prepare except for taking care of herself so the baby would be healthy.

 

“Okay what else do we need. We need- we need… Clothes! That’s right we need baby clothes. Gender neutral for now. Then we can get gender appropriate outfits once we know if it’s a boy or a girl. And we need- we need… bottles and- and baby wipes. And- and- and,” Leonard ranted as he paced around the living room trying to figure out everything they needed months in advance.

“Leonard! Calm down! The baby’s not going to be here for 8 more months. Stop stressing out,” Sara insisted.

“Forgive me for wanting to be ready when the baby gets here. There’s so much to do so little time.”

“8 months is little time to you?”

“You know what I mean. Besides seeing as how you haven’t read any of the books I gave you to prepare I don’t think you can blame me for putting in twice the effort here.”

“What are you saying, that I’m slacking in the parenting department?”

“No. I- I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you should have. What exactly do you mean Len?”

“All I meant was is that you don’t really seem to be reacting to this whole pregnancy thing. It’s like it’s no big deal to you even though this is the biggest deal in either of our lives.”

“Well excuse me for trying not to get my hopes up before we actually have the baby,” Sara shouted, getting up from her seat on the couch and heading upstairs.

“What does that mean? Sara!” he yelled.

 

He then followed her up the stairs to their bedroom where she was laying down on the bed facing away from him.

 

“Hey, what did you mean by that?”

“I meant, we already lost one baby. I just don’t want to get all excited for this one if there’s even a chance that we’ll lose it too.”

“We’re not going to. I promise you, we’re going to do everything in our power to make sure that this kid has the best chance at life,” he said taking a seat beside her on the bed.

“We _are_ going to bring this baby into the world. We _are_ going to protect it from anyone or anything that puts them in danger. And we _are_ going to give our kid as good a life as anyone could possibly give it,” he told her with a kiss.

“I love you Sara.”

“I love you too Len. You know what might make this whole thing easier for me?”

“What’s that?”

“If we knew the baby’s gender.”

“Pretty sure the hospital wouldn’t be able to tell us that for another-”

“I meant we should go to Gideon,” she interrupts.

“No. No, we promised ourselves that we wouldn’t go back to the ship until after the baby was born,” he said shaking his head.

“But I really want to know and Gideon can tell us the baby’s gender just from scanning the DNA through the womb. She told me so herself.”

“No,” he said firmly.

“Len,” she said almost pleading.

“Alright. We can go to Gideon but it has to be a fast trip. We go in, go to the Medbay, find out the baby’s gender, and then leave. No stopping to talk to the team.”

“Deal,” she replied with a kiss.

“Let’s go,” she said getting up from the bed.

 

Using the jump ship they arrived aboard the Waverider and quickly head to the Medbay before anyone can notice that they’re on the ship. Sara sits in one of the medical beds and lifts her shirt so that Gideon can scan her uterus.

 

“Well?” she asks the AI.

“The fetus’s genes appear to be female Mrs. Lance,” Gideon replies.

“It’s a girl,” she smiles.

“Yeah. Little Carol Lance,” Leonard replies.

“I’d still prefer naming the kids Snart and just because LJ said we named the girl Carol doesn’t necessarily mean we will.”

“Who knows. 8 months is a long way away,” he says leaning in for a kiss before the ship starts to move.

“Gideon what’s happening?” Sara asks.

“Captain Hunter has set a course for December 24, 1914 where a group of time travelers are attempting to spray an age accelerating gas over soldiers participating in an unofficial truce for the holidays,” Gideon answered.

“Why?” Leonard asked.

“The result of this attack causes the Central Powers to become even more determined to win World War I and brings about their eventual win,” Gideon explained.

 

After arriving at the Western Front of the World War the ship was quickly invaded by the time travelers responsible for the aberration who knew the Legends would show up after a previous encounter a few months ago and in the chaos, they somehow managed to take Sara hostage.

 

“Sara!” Leonard called out before being rendered unconscious by one of the time travelers.

 

He awoke not long after in the Medbay with Mick standing over him.

 

“Boss? Boss you okay?” Mick asked.

“Sara, where’s Sara?” Leonard asked in a panicked tone.

“Hey, hey. Take it easy.”

“Where’s Sara?”

“Don’t know. Those bastards must’ve taken her. What were you two even doing on the ship anyway?”

“Sara wanted to know the baby’s gender sooner rather than later and talked me into it. I have to find her.”

“We’ll find her Boss just relax. Blondie’s tough, she’ll be okay.”

 

Meanwhile aboard the enemy time travelers’ ship, Sara was strapped to a table unable to move while one of the time travelers prepared a machine.

 

“What is that?” Sara asked.

“This is a machine that will subject you to the aging gas we brought with us via this gas mask right here. The longer you breathe it in the more you’ll age until eventually you grow so old that you die. Of course that could take quite a while. So just sit back and relax,” one of the bad guys said as he put the mask over face.

 

It didn’t take long for the Legends to find the bad guys’ timeship and they quickly dispatched of the time travelers before entering the room where Sara was to find that her belly had swollen greatly.

 

“Bloody hell,” Rip said at the sight while Leonard removed the gas mask from Sara’s face as she started screaming.

“Sara. Sara what’s wrong? What did they do to you?” Leonard asked in a panic.

“It’s not what they did to me. AHHH! The baby’s coming!” she screamed.

“What?” Leonard asked quietly in shock.

“UGHH! Just get me out here!” Sara screamed.

“Right, right. Let’s get out of here,” Leonard said as he helped Sara to her feet and threw one of her arms around himself in order to help her out of the bad guys’ ship.

 

They managed to make it back to the Waverider’s Medbay before Sara couldn’t stand any longer and had be put on the medical bed.

 

“It would appear that Mrs. Lance is fully dilated and must begin pushing in order to deliver the baby,” Gideon stated as they got her settled.

“Alright, we need to remove her bottoms so that the baby can actually get out and we’ll need a blanket or something to hold the child in,” Rip said.

“On it,” Leonard replied as he removed his jacket and tossed it to Rip.

“Excellent. The rest of you, out,” Rip said gesturing for the rest of the team to leave the Medbay.

“You ever deliver a baby before?” Leonard wondered.

“Not really but I was there when my wife gave birth to Jonas. I do at least know what to do. Alright Sara you need to start pushing. Now,” Rip replied as he prepared to deliver Sara and Leonard’s baby.

 

Sara pushed, clutching Leonard’s hand tightly as she did.

 

“Alright I can see the head. Just one more big push,” Rip stated.

 

Sara then gave one more push with a scream as her baby girl left the birth canal. Rip then wiped the baby clean and clamped and cut the umbilical cord before passing it to Leonard.

 

“Congratulations. It’s a girl,” Rip told them.

“We already knew it would be,” Leonard said as he smiled down at his new daughter.

“Gideon, time of birth if you please?” Rip asked.

“Time of birth is 8:26 p.m. December 24, 1914, Captain Hunter,” the AI replied.

“She’s perfect. Sara look,” Leonard said turning to his wife to find that she seemed exhausted.

“She has your cheeks,” Sara smiled as she started to fall asleep.

“Get some rest Sara. I’ll look after our daughter while you sleep. Our daughter,” Leonard smiled.

“We have a daughter,” he said softly as he stared down at his baby girl.

 

Leonard then noticed as Rip disposed of a red blob.

 

“What the hell is that?” Leonard asked.

“The placenta. I’ll leave you alone with your family while I inform the others of the good news,” Rip said as he left the room.

“My family,” Leonard said, smiling down at his baby girl.

 

A couple hours later Sara woke up to a beautiful sound.

 

“ _Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

_All is calm_

_All is bright_

_Round yon virgin_

_Mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_ ,” Leonard sang softly to his and Sara’s daughter.

 

“Carol. That name finally makes sense. Born on Christmas Eve and her first lullaby is a Christmas carol sung by her daddy,” Sara said softly.

“Daddy. I’m a daddy. I still can’t believe it,” he responded.

“Well believe it. Now can I hold our daughter please?”

“Of course,” he said passing her the baby.

“FYI, I already told Gideon to put Lance on the birth certificate so don’t even try to name her Snart.”

“Fine. Carol Lance, it is then. What about the middle name?”

“Laurel. I mean I know your sister is alive again and everything but I figured you’d still want her to have that as a middle name. Besides, Carol Laurel lance does have a nice ring to it.”

“It does. Hello baby girl. Hi. I’m your mommy,” Sara cooed as her daughter woke up.

“She’s beautiful. She looks just like you,” Leonard told her.

“Mostly I guess. I still think she has your cheeks. And your eyes look!” Sara said excitedly as Leonard leaned in to get a better look at his daughter’s eyes.

“She does. She’s perfect,” he beamed.

 

Then the door opened with Ray sticking his head through the doorway.

 

“Hey, can we come in now?” the genius whispered.

“Yes you can come in. But be quiet,” Leonard replied.

 

The whole team then filed in one by one to see the new baby.

 

“Aww she’s so cute. You sure she’s Snart’s?” Jax teased earning him a glare from the older man.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you. She is one adorable baby though,” the kid followed up.

“Indeed. Might I ask her name?” Stein questioned.

“Carol Laurel Lance,” Sara answered still looking down at her daughter.

“Carol. That’s a nice name,” Amaya responded.

“And Christmas themed,” Nate added.

 

Baby Carol then started to fuss.

 

“I think she’s hungry. You all mind leaving?” Sara asked.

“Sure thing Blondie. Wait. Can she call me Uncle Mick when she gets older?”

“Of course she will,” Leonard answered.

“Can I be Uncle Ray?”

“No,” Leonard replied.

“Alright everyone let’s go,” Rip said as he herded everyone out of the room.

 

Sara then started to breastfeed her and Leonard’s new baby girl and neither of them could have be happier than they were at that very moment. Here they were married with a brand-new baby girl in their arms and huge smiles on their faces. Life truly couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	23. Carol Meets the Family

Leonard is sitting in the nursery holding their new daughter Carol when Sara walks in.

 

“Len, they’re here,” she tells him.

“Already? I thought they weren’t coming until two o’clock,” he replies.

“It is two. She awake?”

“Yeah kind of. Ready to introduce her to the rest of the family?” he asks as he gets to his feet being careful with the little girl in his arms.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she responds as she heads downstairs to the living room where her parents, Laurel, and Lisa are all waiting for them.

“Is that her?” Quentin asks while noticing his granddaughter in Leonard’s arms.

“It is. Everyone we’d like you to meet Carol Laurel Lance,” Leonard replies as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“Really? Lance?” Lisa asks while raising a brow.

“Len insisted on it. He thinks the Snart family name should die out,” Sara answers.

“Can I hold her?” Sara’s mother asks.

“Uh… sure,” Leonard answers hesitantly after receiving a glare from Sara.

 

He then hands Carol over to the child’s grandmother with reluctance.

 

“Oh she’s so precious,” Dinah coos while looking down at the baby girl now resting in her arms.

“Look at those cheeks!” Laurel squeals.

“Those are Leonard’s cheeks! Don’t believe me, look at this picture I took of Leonard when we were dealing with our younger selves,” Sara informs them.

“Oh my God! That’s Lenny?!” Lisa replies in shock.

“Yep,” Sara smiles.

“Lenny, you never told me you were this cute as a baby!” Lisa remarks.

“That’s because it was never important. Now will everyone stop doting on my baby pictures and turn their attention back to the cutest baby in the entire multiverse?” Leonard responds.

“Yeah. I want to hold my niece now,” Laurel says as she takes Carol from her mother’s arms.

“Oh hi Carol. You and me we have the same exact middle name. Yeah, we do. We’re both Laurels.”

“Her name’s Carol. If we wanted to call her Laurel that would have been her first name,” Leonard mentions.

“Fine,” Laurel pouts.

 

Carol then starts to fuss in Laurel’s arms prompting the vigilante/ADA to pass the baby to Sara who started to rock the baby in order to calm her.

 

“Sorry, she gets fussy sometimes,” Sara tells them.

“Sweetie that’s every baby,” Quentin informs her.

“I think she might be hungry. I’ll go get a bottle for her,” Leonard says.

“Hurry back,” Sara replies before receiving a kiss on the cheek as Leonard heads into the kitchen.

“He seems to be handling fatherhood well,” Dinah comments.

“Yeah he is. Though I don’t know how when he’s the one who keeps getting up to check on Carol in the middle of the night. I’m honestly surprised he’s still conscious most days.”

“Well then why don’t you check on her?” Lisa asks.

“Because Leonard won’t let me. I don’t know how but he always makes sure her crying doesn’t wake me up and he gets out of bed without me even noticing. Seriously, sometimes I wonder how I’m the trained assassin when he’s even stealthier than I am.”

“Ex-assassin,” he remarks as he rejoins the others with a warm bottle in hand and rag over his shoulder.

“Here, let me,” he insists as he takes his daughter from Sara’s arms and begins feeding her.

“You know you could let me help out with her every once in a while. You don’t have to do everything,” Sara tells him with her arms crossed.

“I can be selfish with our daughter if I want to be. Besides I don’t exactly hear you complain about it when it comes to changing her diapers,” he responds as he shifts from feeding to burping.

“It’s a dirty diaper you can’t blame me for not wanting to deal with it. But seriously Len you never let me take care of her.”

“Should we come back later?” Quentin asks.

“No dad, it’s fine. Just Leonard being a clingy parent.”

“We have the cutest baby in the entire multiverse! Can you really blame me for wanting to spend every second of every day with her?”

“No, I’m just saying that you should maybe let me spend some time with her too.”

“Alright, here,” he pouts as he hands Carol back to Sara.

“Thank you!”

“Alright it’s clear that you two need to work on sharing the burdens of parenting but right now you have guests who still haven’t held their grandbaby yet so hand her over,” Quentin insists.

“Here. Make sure to cradle the head,” Sara says as she passes her daughter to her father.

“I know how to hold a baby. I did raise two kids remember?”

“Yes dad and those two kids grew up to be vigilantes. The oldest became a bit of a drunk for a while and the youngest became an assassin and died,” Sara reminds him.

“Alright, okay, I get it. In my defense none of that would have happened if you hadn’t gotten on that boat with Oliver,” he retorts.

“Yes because we all had forgotten that she and Oliver used to sleep together. Thank you, Quentin for reminding me of that,” Leonard smirks.

“It’s not funny,” Sara snipes.

“Sara’s right Lenny. I mean what’s funny about her just being another one of the many, many women that Queen’s bedded?” Lisa smirks.

“Hey!” Sara said insulted.

“Alright that’s enough you kids. Be nice, you’re all in-laws now,” Dinah mentions.

“Right, right, my turn to hold my niece,” Lisa insists.

“Careful Lise. Don’t drop my daughter,” Leonard orders her.

“I’m not an idiot Len, and I’m not clumsy either despite what you may believe,” Lisa fires back.

“Says the woman who once tripped and took the entire dinner table with you.”

“Give me a break that was my first time in high heels!” Lisa shouts before a concerned look crosses her face.

“Something wrong sis?”

“I don’t know are babies supposed to feel this warm?” she asks.

“Warm?” Leonard replies as he places a couple fingers on his daughter’s forehead.

“You’re right she is warm. Sara and I will take her to the hospital. Hopefully it isn’t anything serious. Sorry to cut this so short,” he finishes.

“Don’t be we understand. Do you need a ride?” Dinah asks.

“No mom we have a car. Come on, Len, I’ll get her car seat.”

 

The guests leave the home while Sara and Leonard drive their daughter to the hospital. Luckily the doctor tells them it’s only a minor cold and that she’ll be fine after a bit of rest. Leonard breathes a sigh of relief at the news and as he puts her back in the car for the ride home his eyes linger on his little girl happy that she’s alright.

 

“Len, can I ask you something?” Sara asks as she drives them home.

“What?” he replies.

“Why don’t you let me help with Carol? Do you think I’ll be a bad mom or something?”

“No! God no! I just- I just want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to be a good father to her. My dad was never really involved in parenting unless hurting me and Lisa counted as parenting. I just want to make sure that when she’s all grown up she isn’t looking back on her life thinking I was a bad parent to her. I know, I know what you’re going to say. That I’m being paranoid and that I’m a great dad and that I shouldn’t worry so much but I can’t help it. I can’t help but worry about her and about how our relationship will be when she’s older. I’m sorry for not letting you help so much I just worry that if I don’t do everything that’ll seem to her as though I’m doing nothing at all.”

“Yeah well right now it seems more like I’m the one who’s doing nothing. I get that you’re worried about how you’ll be as a parent because your father screwed you up really young but you need to relax Len. And you need to let me be a parent too. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you, you know,” he smiles at her.

“I know. I love you too. And if I wasn’t currently driving I’d lean over and kiss you,” she smiles back.

“Maybe at the next red light,” he says earning a small laugh from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	24. Carol's Day Out

At 6 months old Carol is a happy little child and the light of her parents’ lives. Today they decided to take her out to the local park to play.

 

“Careful, careful,” Leonard insisted as Sara put their daughter in a baby swing.

“I’m being careful Len. Stop being so overprotective,” Sara shot back.

“Right, sorry. You want to push her first or can I?”

“I’ll push her first. And yes, I will push her gently so that she doesn’t get hurt or whatever. Relax,” Sara answered as she slowly started to push Carol in the little baby swing.

“Right, right. I’ll relax,” he said while taking a deep breath.

“Remind me again why we can’t just keep her all to ourselves? The sunlight might burn her skin and the bugs might bite her. You know maybe we should come back after we’ve gotten her vaccinated,” he followed up in an antsy manner.

“She has sunscreen on, I don’t see any bugs and it won’t kill her to play at a park before she’s vaccinated.”

“Right unless some unvaccinated kid with measles shows up and infects her.”

“Len, the odds of that happening are very slim especially since we’re practically the only ones here today.”

“If you say so. Can I push her now?”

“Will you stop worrying so much?”

“Mm, maybe?” he shrugged.

“Good enough,” she said taking a step away so that Leonard could take a turn pushing their daughter in the swing.

 

After a few more minutes on the swing they put her back in the stroller to take her down to a covered picnic bench area where they sat down for a small meal together with Carol getting to eat some applesauce that Len had packed for her while her parents ate a couple of sandwiches.

 

“Applesauce? I thought she didn’t like that,” Sara questioned.

“She doesn’t like the store bought kind you buy her. I made this myself it also some strawberries pureed in too,” he replied while feeding Carol another spoonful that was getting all over her face.

“Note to self, apples gross, strawberries yum,” Sara responded before taking a bite of her tuna melt.

“Okay you are way too good at making food. Seriously though, why didn’t you just become a professional chef instead of a thief?”

“Never crossed my mind plus crime is more fun. And besides if I had done that then Rip wouldn’t have recruited me and I never would have met and we wouldn’t have Carol,” he answered with a kiss.

“You’re just a big old softy,” she smiled.

“Guilty,” he responded with another kiss which was quickly interrupted by the noise their daughter started making.

“Dada,” Carol babbled.

“What?” Leonard said with eyes wide.

“I’ll grab my phone,” Sara said excitedly as she reached for her phone to film her daughter’s first word.

“Carol what did you say?” he asked again with a bright smile.

“Dada,” she babbled again.

 

A small laugh escaped Leonard’s mouth at the sound.

 

“She said dada. Did you hear her? She said dada!” he said excitedly as he picked Carol up and kissed her cheek.

“I heard,” she smiled as she filmed the event before her face fell flat.

“Uh Len? Len!” she said in a panicked tone.

“What? What is it?”

“Look,” Sara replied while pointing to their daughters fingers which were starting to be covered in frost.

“Oh my God. Here take her. I didn’t mean to- I’m so sorry!” Leonard said extremely panicked at the sight as he handed Carol to Sara.

“No, Len I don’t think you did this. If you did the frost wouldn’t still be spreading. Look,” she replied while holding up their daughter’s hand.

“She inherited my powers,” he breathed.

“Come on, let’s get her to the Waverider, maybe Gideon can do something because I’m not sure if Carol’s really in control of her powers right now.”

“Right, right. Let’s go!”

 

The pair then rush to the Waverider in the jump ship and have Gideon look over their daughter whose entire arm is now covered in frost.

 

“Well Gideon what’s happening? What can we do?” Leonard asked as he paced back and forth with his own powers acting up out of fear.

“Len, calm down. We already have one member of the family losing control over their powers we don’t need you using an Arctic Blast right now,” Sara told him.

“I’m trying to stay under control but I can’t help it. Our daughter’s inherited my powers and right now she doesn’t seem to be able to control them. I don’t know what to do! I’m- I’m scared Sara I’m really scared right now.”

“It’s okay Leonard. Carol will be fine and besides LJ never mentioned anything about her having powers in the future so clearly she gets them under control somehow.”

“Unfortunately I do not believe the infant is capable of controlling her powers,” Gideon chimed in.

“What do you mean? I mean Leonard can control his powers usually why can’t Carol do the same?”

“I believe that the gas you were exposed to the day she was born caused a slight brain defect in regards to her abilities which explains both why her powers have emerged sooner than what was noted of the young Mr. Snart’s abilities as well as why she can’t control them,” Gideon explained.

“Terrific,” Leonard muttered sarcastically.

“Is there anything we can do to get her powers under control?”

“I believe a serum can be devised to resolve this issue though it might permanently strip the young child of her powers for good,” Gideon answered.

“Great let’s do that,” Leonard responded.

“Hold on. You want to just take away our daughter’s powers?”

“If I have any say about it none of our kids will ever have my powers. Sara having super powers is either a stepping stone toward a career as a supervillain or as a superhero and with her not being able to control them the odds are really in favor of a criminal career. I don’t want that for our kids. I don’t want either of those things for them. You have to understand that.”

“Fine, if you think that’s what’s best for her then so be it. But if LJ inherits powers that he can control we aren’t going to take them from him. Not if he doesn’t want us to.”

“I believe you misunderstand. This serum doesn’t take away a person’s powers it simply repairs the defect in her brain that is causing her to lose control over them. The only reason I say that it might strip her of her abilities for good is because there is no way of knowing if these powers would have developed on their own without the defect or if the defect is the sole reason they have occurred in the first place. The serum would likely have no effect on the young Mr. Snart’s abilities unless he were to be born in the same manner as the young Ms. Lance was,” Gideon interrupted.

“Great so much for that plan,” Leonard muttered in disappointment.

“Relax Len. Whether our kids have powers or not we’ll make sure they grow up to be good people. And hey LJ’s already proof that we succeed at being parents.”

“Yeah and his older brother the time pirate is proof that we don’t.”

“Only if we lie to him about being adopted so problem solved we just won’t lie to the kid. And who knows maybe that won’t ever happen and we won’t adopt David. The future’s not set in stone you know,” she reminded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	25. Taking After Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's title isn't the best so if anyone has any suggestions about what to rename it please feel free to mention it in the comment section.

It had been almost two weeks since Carol was given the serum to fix what was wrong with her powers and since then Sara and Len hadn’t noticed any sort of recurrence leading them to believe that she was cured of her powers. Leonard only wished that he could do something to ensure the same for LJ in the future.

 

“Hey, any change?” Sara asked Leonard as he played with their baby girl.

“Nope, might be wishful thinking but I think it’s safe to say that our daughter is no longer a metahuman,” he replied before giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“You know I don’t get why you’re so happy about this. I mean most parents would love it if their kid took after them in any way.”

“Not me. I’ll be happier the less our kids take after me. In fact the only possible similarities I might be okay with would be any physical resemblance,” he answered while picking up Carol.

“Is that your way of saying you think I’m ugly and you’d rather our kids all looked like you?” she smirked.

“Hell no, you’re gorgeous and if all of our kids looked exactly like you they’d be the luckiest kids in the world,” he replied with a kiss for his wife.

“If we had a son that looked exactly like me he’d probably wind up getting bullied in school.”

“Okay well maybe not exactly like you but you get the point I was making, right?” he said rolling his eyes.

“Yes, you think I’m hot and you have such low self-esteem that you think it’d be a bad thing if our kids took after you,” she smirked.

“It’s not poor self-esteem, it’s realism. I’m a criminal Sara. Always have been and I probably always will. I’ve killed people because I wanted to or they got in my way in even the slightest possible manner. I’m cold-hearted, I keep people at arm’s length-”

“Leonard Snart, you are a kind and caring ball of fluff who’s fiercely loyal and protective of those he cares about. You’re incredibly smart. You’re an amazing singer, a great chef, a fantastic artist and poet, and don’t you dare say that you’re not the most talented guy I know because you are,” she said crossing her arms as she raised her voice.

 

Just then Carol started fussing a little in her father’s arms. Noticing this, Leonard started to bounce her on his hip to try and calm her down.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Carol. I think she might’ve thought we were fighting a bit,” Leonard said in a hushed tone.

“Oh sweetie come here,” Sara said taking Carol from Leonard as the baby started to calm down.

“It’s okay snowflake, mommy and daddy weren’t fighting your dad was just being dumb and not realizing how amazing he is,” she said in a gentle tone to her daughter as she bounced her too.

“No, birdy, mommy was just being nice to daddy by trying to convince him that he’s a better person than he really is,” Leonard said in the same gentle tone.

“Did we really just give our daughter two different nicknames?” Sara chuckled.

“Yeah I think we did. Personally I prefer birdy.”

“Well I prefer snowflake so I guess we’ll just have to use two different nicknames for her and hope it doesn’t confuse her later on in life.”

“I seriously doubt she’ll get confused by having multiple nicknames. I mean she’ll be surrounded by countless geniuses growing up so I seriously doubt that amount of intelligence won’t rub off on her.”

“Right. Unless she spends more time with Mick.”

“If she spends too much time with Mick she’ll wind up giving us more trouble than she would just by being our kid. Definitely not looking forward to the teenage years.”

“Could be worse.”

“How so?”

“She could fall in love with Barry’s son in the future,” she smirked.

“That’s not funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	26. Overprotective Dad Len

Little Carol was starting to turn into quite the active child and the fast pace she was keeping as she ran through the halls of their home was simply more proof of that fact.

 

“Did you see where Carol ran to this time?” Leonard asked Sara in a panic as he kept his eyes peeled for the fifteen month old before hearing pans clattering in the kitchen.

“Pretty sure she’s in the kitchen,” Sara replied.

“Remind me again why we keep the pots and pans in the lower cabinets,” Leonard asked walking into the kitchen as he picked the pots off the floor.

“Because there wasn’t any room for them with all the dishes we keep up there and considering most of that is breakable it was either keep the dishes up there or risk Carol cutting her finger on broken glass and ceramic.”

“There wouldn’t be any risk of that or anything else if she wasn’t smart enough to figure out the child safety lock on the cabinets,” he said picking his daughter up off the floor.

 

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so smart,” he sighed as he spoke to his daughter before blowing raspberries on her cheek making her laugh.

“You know sometimes I worry that you doing that is only encouraging her to do stuff like this,” Sara mentioned.

“Oh right like you tickling her whenever she makes a mess of her toys isn’t doing the exact same thing,” he said as he carried Carol into the living room where he sat her down in a bouncy play seat.

“It’s not. It’s to keep her from crying because her favorite bear is soaked in mud,” Sara said following him.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop blowing raspberries if you stop talking to her in a high-pitched voice.”

“I do not,” Sara defended.

“Do too. She’ll never learn how to speak like a normal person if you keep talking to her in a chipmunk voice.”

“Chipmunk voice? Really?” she asked crossing her arms.

“Have you ever seen Alvin and the Chipmunks? They talk in the same high-pitched voice that you do whenever you talk to Carol,” Leonard said as he glanced down at the bouncy seat.

 

“Where is Carol?” he asked as he saw she wasn’t there.

“Carol?” Sara called out.

“Carol!” Leonard called out in a panic as he ran through the house looking for her.

“Len!” Sara called for him from the other room.

 

He rushed out to the back door to find that Carol had somehow managed to get outside and was playing in the sand.

 

“How the hell did she get there?! She was in a goddamn bouncy seat for crying out loud she shouldn’t have even been able to get out of that much less get onto the beach so fast!” Leonard freaked out.

“Wait a minute. You didn’t cheat on me with Barry did you?” he joked.

“Don’t be ridiculous! She’s just a very hyperactive toddler who we can’t keep track of,” Sara said partly insulted at the accusation.

“And who can’t swim and is walking into the ocean!” Leonard said in a panicked tone as he ran to keep his young daughter from getting swept up in the tidal wave.

 

“No, no, no, no! You are not going into the ocean little lady. Not until you’re eight,” he said as he picked his daughter up out of the small waves of water.

“Eight?!” Sara almost laughed.

“Yes eight. I don’t want to risk her getting swept out to sea,” he said pressing a kiss to Carol’s cheek as he held her close to his chest.

“So that means she can’t play in the ocean until she’s eight?”

“Or nine. Maybe ten.”

“Leonard that’s ridiculous. Kids can play in the ocean when they’re younger than eight. I mean not as young as Carol obviously but still. You can’t be this overprotective of her forever.”

“What you call overprotective I call being a good parent.”

“Oh so I’m not a good parent because I don’t obsess over our daughter’s safety?”

“No, I just meant that- Look you know what kind of parent I had growing up. He never cared about my safety or well-being. If it weren’t for me Lisa probably would’ve stuck her fingers in every socket she could find. I’m being overprotective of Carol because I don’t want her to think that I don’t care about what happens to her. I know I don’t have to be this protective but I need to be this protective of her. Otherwise I feel like I’m failing her,” he said dropping his head.

 

Sara then lifted his head to face her again before pressing a soft reassuring kiss to his lips.

 

“You’re not failing her. You’re a good dad Len. A great one even,” she told him earning a small smile from the crook.

“Now come on. We should get her inside. It looks like it might rain soon,” Sara said just before it started pouring.

“You were saying?” he smirked.

 

After they got inside they all sat by the fireplace to dry off and soon enough Carol started to doze off in her father’s arms as Sara leaned her head on Leonard’s shoulder.

 

“This is nice,” she smiled.

“Yeah it is. I can’t imagine anything better,” he agreed before pressing a kiss into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	27. Happy Birthday Carol!

It was Carol’s second birthday and their little girl couldn’t be more excited.

 

“Alright do we have everything? Cake, ice cream, presents?” Sara asked her husband.

“Yes. I told you I’d take care of it and voila I have,” Leonard replied holding up the goods for the party.

“Cake! Cake! Cake!” Carol squealed as she ran into the kitchen.

“No sweetie not yet. You have to wait until the end of the party. Now go wait in the living room,” Leonard asked of his excitable daughter.

“Cake!” Carol shouted again as she reached up for the store-bought cake in the bag Leonard was holding.

 

He set the bags down on the counter in order to pick Carol up from the floor.

 

“This is why I didn’t make the cake. She probably would’ve just opened up the oven to try and eat it while it was still raw and burned herself in the process,” he said to his wife before noticing how much the precocious two year old was wriggling in his arms.

“No birdy no cake yet,” he said as he tried to get a better grip on his little girl.

“Cake,” the birthday girl insisted as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it. You try to keep Carol out of the cake until I get back,” Sara said heading for the door.

 

Sara opened the door to find the Legends waiting on the other side.

 

“Hey we brought presents!” Ray said with a big smile as he entered the Lance-Snart living room followed by the Steins, Mick, Amaya, Nate, and Rip.

“Hey guys, glad you could make it. I know you probably all had better things to do during the holidays,” Sara said as she greeted them.

“Nonsense. We’re delighted to be here. Jefferson wishes you all a happy holidays and Carol a happy birthday and apologizes for not being able to attend since he’s with his mother at the moment,” Martin said as he hugged the blonde woman.

“Yeah and honestly, it’s no trouble for our family since Hanukkah’s already over,” Lily added.

“Right, almost forgot you guys were Jewish,” Sara replied.

“So, where’s the birthday girl?” Mick asked.

“Trying to eat her cake. Len’s got his hands full,” Sara replied before the doorbell rang again this time with her family and Len’s sister Lisa on the other side of the door.

“Sara! Hi baby girl,” Quentin greeted her with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

“Dad, stop!” she teased.

“What, don’t I get a hug?” Sara’s mother Dinah asked before pulling her youngest daughter into a hug.

“Save room for me,” Laurel insisted joining in.

“So, where’s my adorable little niece?” Laurel asked. Once the hug was over.

“Right here,” Leonard said as he carried Carol into the room.

“Dibs on the first hug,” Lisa declared as she held her arms out to hold her niece.

“Auntie Isa!” Carol squealed as Lisa began smothering the little girl with kisses.

“Hey she’s my niece too!” Laurel chimed in taking Carol from Lisa’s arms.

“Can we all not fight over the two year old?” Rip questioned.

“I agree. You’re all going to break her,” Leonard responded as he pulled his daughter out of her aunts’ arms.

“’Lax Boss, Carol’s fine. Ain’t that right squirt?” Mick said as he walked over to greet Carol who blew raspberries in his face.

“And a pbbt to you too,” he smiled earning a smile in response.

“Do you have to do that every time you see her?” Leonard asked as he rolled his eyes and set Carol down.

“Course I do. She loves it. Now when do we get cake?”

“Cake!” Carol shouted.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Leonard sighs.

“Nobody said I wasn’t,” Mick smirked as Carol continued to chant requesting cake.

“Alright, alright! Who wants cake?” Leonard gave in.

“YAY!” Carol squealed as she ran into the kitchen.

 

After getting Carol settled down enough Sara was able to get the candles set in the cake and lit leaving the group with only one thing left to do.

 

“ _Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Carol_

_Happy birthday to you_ ,” the group sang to the two year old who blew out her candles just as they finished.

“ _And many more!_ ,” Mick added at the end.

“Cake!” Carol squealed as she dug her hands into the cake and started stuffing her face with it to everyone’s amusement and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	28. Hurt

Sara returned home from grocery shopping to the sight of her daughter sitting on the kitchen counter with bruises on her arms and head.

 

“What happened?” Sara asked her husband with immense concern as she set down the bags to check on Carol.

“She fell,” Leonard replied as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

“Fell?” Sara asked.

“Yeah or at least that’s what she told me. Wouldn’t say anything else.”

“Carol sweetie what happened?”

“I fell,” Carol answered as she took the ice pack from her father and put it against her head.

“Fell how?” Sara pressed.

 

Carol looked up at Leonard before giving a small shrug.

 

“Hey Snowflake why don’t you go into the living room? Your daddy and I need to talk for a minute okay?”

“Okay,” Carol replied before being set down on the floor by her mother and rushing out of the room with the ice pack still pressed to her head.

“What happened?” Sara asked Leonard with anger in her tone.

“I told you what she told me. And what she told me was that she fell. I tried getting her to tell me more but she wouldn’t,” Leonard quickly realized what Sara was really asking, “Wait you don’t think that I did this?”

“When I asked her how she fell, she looked to you as if trying to figure out what you wanted her to say. If she really fell she would’ve told us how. What else am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know but I do know that our daughter is covered in bruises and I didn’t cause them,” he insisted.

“Bullshit!”

“I’m out of here,” Leonard said as he exited the kitchen.

 

He grabbed his coat as tears started to stream down his face before heading out the front door slamming it behind him.

 

“Mommy, where’s Daddy going?” Carol asked her mother from her seat on the couch.

“Daddy’s leaving and he might not be back for a while or ever.”

“Daddy’s leaving forever?” Carol asked with sadness evident in her eyes.

“I don’t know sweetie,” Sara answered to try and keep her little girl from crying.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Oh sweetie don’t cry. Look your Daddy just left because he did something bad and he won’t admit to it. That’s all. I promise you everything’s going to be just fine. You’ll see. You’re going to be fine and Daddy’s never going to hurt you again,” Sara said as she held her daughter close.

“Again? Daddy never hurt me. Daddies never hurt their kids,” Carol sniffled pulling back from her mother’s hug.

“Well if Daddy didn’t hurt you then how’d you get these bruises?”

“I told you. I fell!”

“How? How did you fall? Come on Carol just tell me please. As your mother seeing you get hurt scares the heck out of me and I need to know what happened to you okay?”

“I saw a bird in the window and I followed it onto the roof and I fell.”

“What?! Carol, you know you’re not supposed to go on the roof,” Sara said trying not to raise her voice to her two and a half year old daughter.

“I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you and Daddy how I fell ‘cause I didn’t want to get in trouble.”

“Oh sweetie,” Sara said pulling her daughter into another hug.

“Is Daddy going to come back?”

“He is sweetie. I promise,” Sara said kissing Carol’s cheek.

 

She then called Laurel to come by and babysit while she went and apologized to Leonard for her accusation. She knew how much he hated child abuse and the fact that she had accused him of hurting their own daughter no doubt upset him more than anything. She found him not in a bar as she would have expected but rather a church instead.

 

“Len!” she called out to him.

“Sara. Where’s Carol? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine. She’s with Laurel. She told me how she fell off the roof while chasing after a bird and the only reason she didn’t tell us was because she didn’t want to get in trouble.”

“Note to self, bolt the windows on the upstairs levels shut,” he said letting out a sigh of relief that her injuries really were an accident.

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry that I accused you of hurting her. I was just so scared when I saw those bruises and I wasn’t thinking. I-”

“Sara, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand you were just being protective of her and I’m glad you were and I don’t want you to stop that if it means our daughter is safe. I’ll be honest I came here thinking ‘well what if I did hurt her?’ ‘what if I hurt her and I just don’t remember it for some reason?’. I came here because Carol was hurt and I had no idea what happened to her and I was scared that maybe somehow, I really did hurt her and the fact that you actually believed that I could do that to her just convinced me even more that I really could do something like that. I mean if you really believe that I could ever do that to her then you must have some reason. Maybe I raise my voice too much, maybe I get pissed off too often, maybe I-” he ranted before being cut off by his wife’s lips on his.

 

When they pulled apart he hung his head in shame.

 

“I don’t believe you are capable of hurting our daughter. When I accused you I wasn’t thinking straight, I was thinking like a mama bear who would kill anything and everything to protect my cub and I am so sorry that I ever thought you could ever lay a hand on Carol. I swear Leonard I don’t see you that way. If I did I never would have married you,” she said getting him to look up at her.

“I love you Leonard,” she finished in a soft voice.

“I love you too Sara,” he replied with a kiss.

“Come on. We have a two-year-old at home who’s probably driving her aunt crazy and it’s almost dinner time. Besides I still have to bolt the windows shut,” he said taking her hand in his as they left the church to go home.

“I really do love you, you know.”

“I know,” he smiled before giving her yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	29. David Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update! I completely forgot! Sorry again.

They had been called in for a mission involving Time Pirates in the 1600s. When sneaking onto the pirates’ ship the team split up to search for the pirates with the others finding they were nowhere to be found while Sara and Leonard searched the cargo hold expecting to find the usual loot. Instead they discovered a crib containing a baby maybe a few days old and a kid only a handful of years older sitting beside it. The boy looked scared.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you,” Sara reassured the kid.

“You wouldn’t be the first,” the kid answered rubbing an old bruise on his arm.

 

There was silence as the boy continued to look at her and Snart with fear in his eyes before glancing back at the crib.

 

“What’s your name?” Leonard asked as he crouched down before him.

“Tommy,” the kid answered.

“Hi Tommy. My name’s Leonard and this is my wife Sara. Who’s your friend there?”

“He’s not a friend, he’s my baby brother.”

“Your brother huh. Well what’s his name?”

“David.”

 

At that Sara and Leonard both glanced at each other knowing what that name meant and what was in store for the infant lying asleep in the crib next to them.

 

“Okay Tommy here’s what’s going to happen. Sara and I are going to take you and brother away from here and nobody’s going to hurt you or your brother ever again. Okay?”

 

Tommy nodded his response and grabbed Sara’s hand as she led him off the ship while Leonard picked up baby David and followed them out. Leonard took pause for a moment to stare at the little boy in his arms wondering how the future LJ foretold could ever befall such an innocent child.

 

Back at the ship the team regrouped to discuss what the pirates might have been up to while Sara and Len attended to the children in the Medbay.

 

“So Tommy how old are you?” Sara asked the boy.

“Four and a half years.”

“And how old is your brother?” she asked.

“He was born two weeks ago.”

“And where are your parents?” Leonard asked.

“Daddy’s busy with a heist and told me to stay in the room with all the stuff in it until he came back.”

“And what about your mom?” Leonard asked again.

 

Tommy looked down at his feet with a sad look on his face.

 

“Mommy tried to take David and me away from Daddy the day after David was born because Daddy’s mean and hurts us but Daddy’s friends caught her and locked me and David in the brig. When Daddy let us out he said that Mommy was gone now and wouldn’t be coming back.”

“It’s okay sweetie you don’t have to be afraid anymore. We’re going to take care of you and make sure you and your brother are safe from now on. Okay?” Sara reassured him earning a nod from the small boy.

“Sara can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?” Leonard asked.

“Sure thing. We’ll be right back Tommy, I promise,” Sara said before following Len out of the room.

“What’s up?” she asked him once they were in the hall.

“Do you really think us taking care of them is a good idea?”

“Well yeah, I mean what else are we supposed to do, dump them off in some random time period and hope they don’t cause an aberration?”

“Sara that’s David, Junior’s brother David. You know what happens to him in the future if we raise him. Do you really want to risk that?”

“Yeah but, in that future we only raised David and didn’t tell him he was adopted. If we tell him and raise Tommy too then history will change and David won’t become a pirate.”

“You really think that could work?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah I think it could. So what do you say Crook? Care to adopt a couple kids?”

“Yeah, I do,” he smiled at her before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

 

Later the Waverider was invaded by the Time Pirates who were searching for the boys. Sara and Leonard tried to defend them but their father and the rest of his crew managed to get the better of them and grab Tommy and pull him away while the boy resisted.

 

“Come on you little brat!” the boy’s father yelled at him.

“NO! I don’t want to come with you!” Tommy screamed as he tried to pull away.

“Fine then,” the pirate replied before taking his gun and shooting his own son.

“TOMMY!” Leonard screamed as he blasted the pirate away in order to catch Tommy as he fell only to find that he was too late with the boy already being dead.

 

As Leonard cradled the dead boy’s body anger swelled up inside him. The thought of someone hurting a child made his blood boil enough as it was but to see this kid be gunned down by the boy’s own father before his very eyes made him snap. Sara could see Leonard losing his temper and quickly grabbed David and ran from the room as Leonard unleashed an arctic blast freezing the boys’ father solid along with the rest of his crew. After doing this Leonard got up from where he was kneeling to start smashing the frozen pirates to pieces in anger.

 

“Len. Leonard!” Sara shouted at him as he started stomping the remnants of the pirates until they were little more than crushed ice beneath his feet snapping him out of his rage.

“It’s over,” she told him.

“Yeah,” he said sadly as he looked down to Tommy’s lifeless body covered in frost.

 

Later as the rest of the team cleaned up after the mess the Time Pirates made Sara found Leonard cradling the baby David in his arms in what used to be their shared bedroom before they moved in to their home.

 

“You okay?” she asked him.

“No. I watched a helpless kid be killed by his own father right in front of me and now his brother is right here in my arms and a part of me wants to just hold onto him and protect him and never let him go but in the back of my mind I know what could be in store for him if we do decide to raise him and I just- I don’t know what to do Sara. I really don’t,” he replied shaking his head.

“Hey,” she said taking a seat beside him on the bed.

“We’re going to figure this out and we’re going to do everything in our power not to let David turn out that way in the future. I promise Len, everything’s going to turn out fine,” she said before pulling him into a hug careful not to squash the baby in her husband’s arms between them.

“Thank you, Sara. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Later that day they returned home to find their little two and a half year old girl Carol playing a game with her grandpa before rushing up to grab hold of their legs.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! You’re back!” she squealed.

“Yeah, we are,” Sara smiled down at her little girl.

“Uh sweetie who’s that Len’s holding?” Quentin asked his daughter.

“This is David,” Leonard answered before turning down to Carol.

“He’s your new baby brother,” he finished as he knelt down to show Carol the baby.

“Brother?” Quentin asked Sara in a hushed tone as she walked up to him.

“I’ll explain later,” she promised him as she looked to her husband and daughter with her new son, adopted though he may be and smiled at the sight.

 

Her family was growing and judging by the smile on Leonard’s face she was pretty sure he was just as happy about that fact as she was. Now the only one missing from their family was Leonard Junior and Sara couldn’t wait to bring him into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	30. Letting Go

The day had finally come. The day that Leonard had been dreading since the day Carol was born. The first day he would have to let her go. Her first day of preschool. He was not ready.

 

“Come on! Come on! We’re late!” Carol squealed as she tried to drag her parents down the hall.

“Okay, okay! Slow down!” Sara insisted.

“You sure we have to do this? I mean can’t we put this off for a year or two?” Leonard asked his beautiful wife.

“No Len. She has to go to school. And the sooner the better.”

“We could homeschool her. Think about it. With the number of geniuses we know I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to give her a good education. Hell it would probably be better than what these public schools offer.”

“Leonard, we’re not homeschooling her. She needs to be around other kids her age, not a bunch of grown-ups who talk science all the time.”

“Well to be fair I’m not sure some of the geniuses we know are grown-ups. I mean have you seen how Ray and Cisco act?”

 

That comment earned a small laugh from Sara who was still being dragged by her two and a half year old daughter.

 

“True but still. Carol needs to make friends. Preferably ones who are normal people and not part-time or full-time superheroes.”

“Fine. Alright sweetie, here we are,” Leonard sighed before turning to his daughter who was jumping up and down in front of her classroom door.

“YAY!” Carol squealed.

“Okay, now here’s your bag. Don’t lose it. Don’t give anyone anything that’s in here. Listen to your teacher. And most importantly have fun sweetie,” Leonard said kneeling down to face her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Come here sweetie. Give mommy a hug goodbye,” Sara asked Carol.

“I love you mommy!” Carol told her with a hug.

“Love you too Snowflake,” Sara said before pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek.

“Alright daddy’s turn now. Come here,” Leonard said holding his arms out for his baby girl.

“Oh I love you so much Birdie. I’m really going to miss you,” he told her as he held her tight.

“You’ll see me later daddy.”

“I know. I know Birdie. But I’m still going to miss you.”

“Daddy you have to let go now!” Carol insisted as her arms fell to her side after the prolonged hug.

“Just a little longer?” he pouted.

“Len,” Sara glared at him.

“Please?” he insisted.

“Len, she has to go now.”

“I know,” he pouted as he released his grip on her before pressing one final kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“Love you baby girl. Have fun,” he smiled at Carol.

“Bye daddy! Bye mommy! I love you!” Carol shouted as she ran inside the room.

“Love you too!” Sara and Leonard called out to her simultaneously.

 

Sara wrapped an arm around Len in order to pull him away from the door. He sighed as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

 

“I miss her already,” he pouted.

“I know.”

“Remind me again why we had to let her go so soon?”

“Because she needs to develop a social life and learn basic life skills. Don’t worry Len, she’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	31. Sleepless Nights

It had been almost a week since David started having trouble sleeping and when an infant has trouble sleeping it means no one gets any sleep.

 

“How long has he been crying this time?” Leonard asked in a tired tone of voice as he returned home from grocery shopping with Carol.

“Two hours. Why won’t he stop crying and go to sleep?” Sara groaned just as exhausted.

“Make him stop mommy!” Carol shouted as she covered her little ears.

“I’m trying sweetie. I promise. Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay baby everything’s okay,” Sara replied before turning her attention back to the young infant in her arms.

“Here, let me,” Leonard said as he took David from Sara.

“You can try but I’ve already fed him, burped him, changed him, you’ve sung to him. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Well then let’s take him to STAR Labs. Maybe it’s something medical that Snow can help with.”

“You couldn’t have thought of that days ago?”

 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at his wife’s snippy attitude.

 

“Sorry, sleep-deprived,” she defended.

“I’ll take David to STAR Labs you stay here with Carol,” he said with an eyeroll as he headed out the door.

“Wait!” Sara called out to him.

“What?” he asked in a ruder tone than he meant because of how tired he was.

 

That was when Sara pressed a kiss to his lips ignoring the way he spoke to her.

 

“Love you,” she said to him with a smile.

“Love you too,” he smiled back.

 

He then looked down to see his daughter wrapped around his legs staring up at him with a smile.

 

“And I love you too. Now I really have to go or David’s going to be keeping us up forever,” he smiled at Carol.

“Bye, bye daddy! Love you!” Carol said as she waved him off.

 

Leonard then took David to the Lab where Caitlin looked him over and found he had an inguinal hernia, something that causes the person inflicted pain and which would require surgery to correct. Leonard didn’t like the idea of his little boy needing to be cut open to ease his pain but if that’s what had to be done then so be it.

 

“You should take him to a hospital. I’d do the surgery myself but I’m really more of a biochemist,” Caitlin suggested.

“Will do. Thank you,” Leonard replied.

“No problem. He’s a cute kid by the way. I mean I know he’s not yours so that probably doesn’t matter as much but-”

“He is mine. He may not share my blood but he is my son and nothing will ever change that,” Leonard interrupted.

“Of course. Sorry,” Caitlin nodded as Leonard headed to the nearest hospital.

 

Sara arrived shortly after and joined Leonard in the hall as they waited for the surgery to be over with.

 

“How’s he doing?” she asked her husband as she arrived with Carol balanced on her hip.

“Fine I think. Pretty sure the doctors would’ve said otherwise,” Leonard answered.

“Will this make him stop crying so much daddy?” Carol asked her father as Sara set her down on the bench beside him.

“Hopefully, yes. I’m just worried that something might go wrong,” he replied as he wrapped an arm around his little girl.

“Something could go wrong?” Carol asked with a tone of concern.

“No. No, sweetie I’m sure everything’s going to be fine. Okay? You don’t have to worry about anything,” he reassured her pressing a kiss to her curly blonde hair.

“Okay daddy.”

“You sure everything’s going to be fine?” Sara asked in a whisper hoping Carol wouldn’t hear her concern.

“I hope,” he whispered in response.

 

Once the surgery was over the doctor handed David back to them telling them some instructions on what would be needed to do in the recovery. It was a bit of a long list but it was more than worth it to see David sound asleep in their arms finally at peace without the pain of the hernia keeping him awake at night. Maybe now they could all finally get some much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
